<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Érase una vez by Chiru_Less</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233947">Érase una vez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less'>Chiru_Less</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru_Less/pseuds/Chiru_Less</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuenta la leyenda que el reino de Shiratorizawa alguna vez atravesó por un período de guerra, muerte y dolor en el que se vieron involucrados humanos y criaturas mágicas por igual. En medio de la desidia,  Iwaizumi priorizó el amor, mientras Oikawa, su propia justicia...llevándolos a ambos y las personas que los rodeaban a una espiral de incertidumbre y congoja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>¡Muy buenas a todos! Lo prometido es deuda y hoy comenzaremos a publicar esta historia que, la verdad, me ha gustado mucho escribir. Es un poco diferente a lo que yo suelo escribir, espero les guste y me acompañen hasta el final, que tenemos un caminito largo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Antes de comenzar, voy a hacer algunas aclaraciones y advertencias para que no haya confusiones:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Esto es un AU (Universo Alterno) ubicado en el ambiente del HQ quest!, creo que todos aquí ya lo conocemos. He modificado las propiedades de algunos personajes del juego y los he cambiado de bando, así que no se sorprendan si no coinciden con la de las imágenes originales.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- ¿Shipps?, bueno, principalmente IwaOi y BokuAka. Aparecerán otros personajes. "Leves" KageHina, KuroKen, Osasuna. ¿Por qué leves? Porque sus historias son más secundarias y no serán desarrolladas a pleno, al menos no en este fanfic. Si les gusta, puedo generar algún one shot aparte.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Advertencia: Lenguaje violento en algunas ocasiones, contenido sexual explícito en otras, muerte de un personaje.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Lo que esté en cursiva es la historia en sí, lo que no es el hilo argumental que nos lleva a lo que se narra. Hay OC, pero no son relevantes dentro de la trama.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- La historia está concluida y contará con 25 capítulos más 4 extras, POR AHORA. Saben que me puede pintar la loca y agregar algo más.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- Como dije antes, es el fanfic que más he planeado en mucho tiempo, así que esperemos que salga bien (?)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sin más dilataciones, comencemos :)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lo primero que Tooru Oikawa conoció de la raza humana a sus cortos 7 años de vida fue la maldad. Ya había oído historias de terror de sus tíos con respecto a los hombres que vivían en los poblados linderos a los bosques que ellos habitaban, ya había leído cuentos antiguos y no tan antiguos sobre el egoísmo, la avaricia y la perversión a la que podían caer aquellas criaturas que en sí parecían inofensivas cuando se les ponía adelante algo que atesoraban o simplemente se enfrentaban a lo desconocido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había sido demasiado pequeño para experimentarlo en carne propia, pero la curiosidad, aquel sentimiento que no distinguía raza ni especie, se había hecho presente pese a las claras advertencias de los adultos y de sus propios amigos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué era lo que se ocultaba detrás del último árbol en los límites del bosque, ahí donde éstos ya se separaban entre sí casi por dos o tres metros? ¿Qué eran esos sonidos extraños de voces, relinchos y canciones que le llegaban de vez en cuando al perderse o desviarse del camino y llegar cerca de aquella zona?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Tan malos podían ser aquellas criaturas que, en apariencia física, eran muy parecidas a él?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pues sí, lo eran.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No te acerques demasiado, podría morderte.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Entonces? Esa cosa puede ser venenosa, no podemos dejarla pasar.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Llamamos a papá para que lo mate?</em></p><p>
  <em>Ese era el repertorio que llegaba a los oídos de Oikawa, escondido tras un tronco caído, grande pero venido a menos por el paso del tiempo. Se había sentado y abrazado sus rodillas con la esperanza de volverse más pequeño, menos visible a los ojos de aquellas criaturas que apenas lo habían visto cruzar aquel camino de tierra hacia el mundo exterior, no habían dudado en atacarlo. Le dolía una rodilla y un codo; con la mente en blanco y el terror ascendiendo por su cuerpo, divisó una pequeña herida sangrando en su mano izquierda. Ardía igual que su rostro, donde debía de tener otra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué había desobedecido? ¿Por qué se había tenido que meter sólo allí donde no conocía ni podía defenderse? ¿Aquello era lo que les había sucedido a todos aquellos que habían tenido la osadía de salir del territorio destinado para las criaturas como él?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué era tan diferente?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se agachó aún más cuando sintió el impacto de una nueva piedra a sus espaldas, contra la madera. Claro, supuso que la diferencia entre aquellos niños humanos y él radicaba en aquello que no podía ocultar, esas cosas que surgían de su cabeza, entre sus cabellos castaños.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alzó una mano y alcanzó a acariciar con timidez una de esas protuberancias, dura y hasta ese momento bastante pequeña. Aquellos cuernos que eran motivo de alegría y orgullo en su mundo, lo eran de desconfianza y odio en el otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué, si sólo había salido a explorar y jugar?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oyó como los pasos se acercaban un poco más a su posición y temió lo peor. Estaba desorientado y no sabía exactamente hacia dónde debía correr para llegar al límite del bosque; desde su lugar, su visión era miserablemente limitada y no alcanzaba a reconocer ni uno sólo de los árboles a los que siempre solía frecuentar con sus amigos. ¿Por qué tampoco les había avisado lo que iba a hacer? Porque le habían dicho mil veces que no lo hiciera, que sus padres no se lo permitían y que solo un loco querría tener contacto con los humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, ellos tenían padres. Quizás ahí había otra diferencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se agachó un poco más cuando sintió risas, un nuevo golpe y otra aproximación. Abrazó también sus pequeños cuernos que, pese a que habían sido el motivo por el que aquellos niños lo estaban atacando y él no sabía defenderse, eran motivo de un orgullo irracional que no podía ni quería comprender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De repente, las risas se transformaron en jadeos, uno que otro insulto. Hubo otro golpe detrás suyo, pero no impactó en la madera, sino más allá. Parecía haber una pelea entre aquellos humanos, quizás aquella era su oportunidad de…</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño, estúpidos?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Y tú qué sabes, si no lo viste? Es un monstruo, Iwaizumi.</em></p><p>— <em>Angus dijo que era un niño, como tú, como yo. Tú eres un monstruo, Max. Sólo mírate.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Y le crees al idiota de Ang! Pues bien, si tan valiente eres, míralo tú mismo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y el silencio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No reconocía la voz de aquel chico llamado Iwaizumi por lo que supuso se había integrado hacía un momento al grupo de acosadores. Nuevamente, Oikawa oyó pasos acercándose a su posición y otra vez tuvo el reflejo de cubrirse la cabeza en un intento fútil por desaparecer del lugar. Tomó nota mental que, si lograba salir con vida de allí, le pediría de rodillas a los Elfos del Valle que le enseñaran aquellos trucos maravillosos para camuflarse que uno de sus tíos le había comentado podían hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los pasos se detuvieron, finalmente. No se oyó más ningún otro sonido que el canto de las aves a lo lejos. Al pasar los segundos, Oikawa tomó el valor suficiente para asomar la cabeza; no había nadie frente a él.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Estás bien?</em></p><p>
  <em>La voz susurrada a su izquierda lo sobresaltó, casi haciéndolo caer hacia un costado. Asustado, volteó bruscamente la cabeza para encontrarse con un niño humano que aparentaba su edad. Aquel chico de tez morena y ojos verdosos lo observaba con presunta calma y algo de curiosidad, pero no con malicia. Se hallaba levemente inclinado, las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas para verlo un poco mejor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al cabo de unos segundos, Oikawa halló en su garganta la voz que se le había atorado hacía no sabía cuántas horas.</em>
</p><p>— <em>S-Sí, eso creo.</em>—<em> carraspeó, porque el llanto de hacía un tiempo le había afectado la voz.</em></p><p>— <em>Déjame verte el rostro, creo que tienes sangre. Esos imbéciles te golpearon, ¿no?</em></p><p>— <em>Me caí.</em></p><p>
  <em>La mentira no salió tan natural como le hubiese gustado, sobre todo porque le había temblado la voz y había desviado la mirada de aquellos ojos que parecían atravesarlo. Lo oyó bufar, molesto, y por un momento pensó que aquel niño de apariencia amable también iba a golpearlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no fue a él, sino a los demás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorprendido, se animó a asomarse por el tronco raído cuando lo escuchó correr hacia el otro lado y molerse a golpes con los otros niños; la trifulca fue fabulosa de ver, sobre todo porque eran como pequeñas bestias. Ninguno de ellos, como ya sabía, poseía algún poder en especial, y la contienda se sucedió entre insultos, golpes de puño, patadas y piedrazos. El tal Iwaizumi también tenía un palo de madera con el que les estaba dando pelea, bastante pelea…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...con el que les había ganado a todos. Eran como cinco o seis y los había podido a todos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel niño parecía ser más salvaje que todos los otros juntos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente, cuando terminó de apalearlos a todos y aquellos mocosos salieron corriendo con la promesa de una revancha, el tal Iwaizumi soltó aquel palo de madera y se acercó nuevamente a su posición. Por alguna razón, Oikawa no se sentía amenazado por él y ni siquiera realizó el intento de cubrirse o huir.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No vuelvas a mentirme. No te sale.</em></p><p>— <em>Lo siento. Y gracias.</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, tienes sangre ahí.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi ignoró sus palabras y comenzó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones; al cabo de unos segundos, surgió de allí lo que parecía ser un pañuelo blanco, impoluto. Con cierta inseguridad, Oikawa notó que aquel niño se le acercaba sin resquemor alguno, estirando el brazo para limpiarle el rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi se animó, y Oikawa se dejó hacer. Dolía, ardía, pero en comparación a aquella sensación física desagradable, en su mente se desarrollaba otra emoción cálida que la contrarrestaba. Sin proponérselo realmente, sonrió tímidamente cuando el niño se sentó a su lado, limpiándole a conciencia la herida de la mejilla.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Deberíamos lavarla, se te va a infectar. No es muy grande, no te asustes.</em></p><p>— <em>No te preocupes, no nos enfermamos tan fácilmente.</em>—<em> su sonrisa de orgullo se ensanchó y, por primera vez, aquel niño se la devolvió, más tímidamente.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Cómo te llamas?</em></p><p>— <em>Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. ¿Tú?</em></p><p>
  <em>Lo preguntó pese a que ya lo sabía porque le provocaba emoción que el otro niño se interesara en él. En ningún momento había levantado la vista hacia sus cuernos ni le había cuestionado de dónde había salido ni qué hacía allí.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi. Hajime es mi nombre, pero no me gusta. Nadie me llama así.</em></p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, entonces.</em></p><p>— <em>Me gusta más Oikawa.</em>—<em> ambos niños volvieron a sonreírse de una manera cómplice que llenó el pequeño corazón de Oikawa.</em></p><p>— <em>A decir verdad, ninguno de mis amigos me dice Tooru.</em></p><p>— <em>Entonces, yo tampoco.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Somos amigos?</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi dejó de limpiar la sangre de su rostro y lo observó con cierta duda en el rostro por un momento. La sonrisa de Oikawa flaqueó en sus labios al notar la inseguridad en el otro y la decepción se filtró como un gas tóxico en su cuerpo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Quieres ser amigo de un humano? No puedo darte nada.</em></p><p>
  <em>Los ojos de Oikawa se agrandaron cuanto podía al oír aquello. La idea del intercambio y el beneficio en las relaciones entre humanos era muy conocida por los de su especie, pero no pensó que incluso un niño pequeño ya pudiera ponerlo en práctica. Aún así, le conmovió que fuera sincero. Aquel niño no tenía malas intenciones, al menos. Había estado ignorando los cuernos en su cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente que pertenecían a mundos diferentes.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Puedes darme tu amistad. No quiero otra cosa.</em></p><p>— <em>Bueno...puedo con eso, Oikawa. Ahora deberías irte, seguro te están buscando. El bosque es por ahí.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi señaló a sus espaldas; el bosque del que no había visto ni rastros se alzaba alto y majestuoso no tan lejos de allí. En unos minutos a pie ya lograría llegar a sus límites. Sin que ninguno de los le consultara al otro, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia allí. Oikawa se sintió extrañamente seguro y reconfortado por la presencia del otro, quien había sabido defenderlo y parecía querer apreciarlo más allá de sus diferencias.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?</em></p><p>
  <em>La pregunta insegura escapó de los labios de Oikawa cuando llegaron al primer árbol del bosque. Iwaizumi se había mantenido parcialmente alejado y observaba con cierto temor aquello que no podía ver detrás de Oikawa. Al oírlo, su mirada verdosa se desvió hacia él y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro, contagiando al otro.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Claro, pero por aquí. No corretees por el pueblo, si no voy a tener que ir salvando tu trasero.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya quisieras. Nos vemos, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Iwa…? Como sea, adiós.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa fue más rápido en introducirse a la profundidad del bosque, su hogar. Al fin en su territorio. Lo hizo porque no quería ver la espalda de Iwaizumi alejándose, le daba cierto aire de nostalgia y un temor infundado a no volverlo a ver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese día, fue la primera vez que Tooru Oikawa vio sonreír a Hajime Iwaizumi, y era una imagen que quería ver siempre en su rostro. El pensamiento de que debía protegerlo, cuidar que aquella sonrisa no se perdiera, atravesó en esos momentos por la mente infantil y aún inconsciente de aquel niño de cuernos que nada sabía del mundo exterior, pero que sí había aprendido que no todos los humanos eran monstruos….</em>
</p><p>— Abuela, ¿Oikawa era un demonio?</p><p>La pregunta descolocó un poco a la mujer que había estado leyendo aquel libro pesado y viejo en voz alta. Desde su cómodo asiento, desvió la mirada por encima de sus cristales a los niños que yacían desparramados sobre la alfombra, frente a ella. Ambos la observaban interesados en su relato, pero la niña había sido la que la había interrumpido. Apenas iban a cumplir 7 años, la edad de los protagonistas de aquel cuento de hadas, pero ambos ya mostraban características diferentes.</p><p>La niña, de cabello lacio y rubio, intentaba en ocasiones esconder sus orejas puntiagudas con él, sin demasiado éxito. El niño, por su parte, no mostraba características especiales pero era hijo de magos. Y ambos eran amigos, pese a que sus especies en sí no solían llevarse demasiado bien, incluso en aquellos tiempos de aparente paz.</p><p>— No, sólo era un habitante del bosque, Dimmi.</p><p>— Entonces, ¿por qué los otros niños le tenían tanto odio? Si criaturas raras siempre hubo.</p><p>— Tú eres la rara, Dimminuial.</p><p>— ¡Abuela, ya empezó!</p><p>— Antharel, sabes que a Dimmi no le gusta que la llames por su nombre completo.</p><p>— A mi me gusta.</p><p>— Pero a mi no.</p><p>Mientras los niños discutían, la mujer se acomodaba mejor en su asiento y pensaba qué distintas habían sido las cosas, incluso en su época. Aquel libro viejo contaba una historia real que había sido narrada y ornamentada por conocidos y amigos de los protagonistas, hacía ya demasiado tiempo, tanto que no se sabía realmente cuántos cientos de años habían pasado desde la Gran Guerra. Ladeó el rostro y vio los últimos destellos de un sol rojizo y moribundo bañando todo con sus últimos rayos, el bosque del que hablaba la narrativa allá, muy a lo lejos. Alto, imponente y aún misterioso, seguía siendo un paraje donde los humanos y aún algunas criaturas no se animaban a ingresar.</p><p>— ¿Puedes seguir leyendo, abuela?</p><p>— Claro, miren que el cuento es largo, niños.</p><p>— Ya lo conocemos, lo leímos miles de veces.</p><p>Y aún así, no se cansaban de oírlo. Porque para ellos, la rivalidad de las especies era tan extraña en la actualidad que les llamaba la atención, les atraía. ¿Cómo una persona con cuernos podía llegar a ser discriminada en aquellos tiempos? Dimminuial era descendiente de los Elfos, aquellos seres hermosos, eternos y orgullosos que habitaban el Bosque del otro lado del Reino y nunca había sufrido ninguna clase de agravio pese a las características tan distintivas que poseía, como así tampoco Antharel lo había hecho por sus antepasados.</p><p>Pero eran otros tiempos, otras costumbres. La gente había cambiado, o eso era lo que la anciana quería creer.</p><p>Así, sin más, se dispuso a comenzar la lectura del capítulo uno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Luego de un par de meses de sustos, incertidumbres e inseguridades, Iwaizumi podía afirmar que ya se sentía cómodo con la rutina que había establecido en los límites del bosque gigante al que sus padres siempre le habían tenido respeto y le habían advertido más de una vez, no se adentrara en él. Técnicamente no lo estaba haciendo, por lo que no consideró en ningún momento estar rompiendo la promesa que les había hecho ya tiempo atrás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recordar la voz de su padre y la sonrisa de su madre le contrajo la boca del estómago mientras ascendía una pequeña colina bajo el sol. Nunca más volvería a oír la risa de su padre cuando Iwaizumi realizaba alguna travesura y él la dejaba pasar, ni tampoco el llamado de su madre cuando la comida ya estaba servida, el aroma de su ropa ni las caricias que tanto extrañaba.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, ¿te pasa algo?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Eh?</em></p><p>— <em>Estás raro, te has quedado mudo.</em></p><p>— <em>Estoy bien. Tengo calor.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Ah, si! ¡Yo también! Deberíamos buscar algún arroyo en el bosque, seguro hay miles.</em></p><p>— <em>Bokuto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi frenó en seco su caminata y el chico de cabellos alborotados que iba tras él chocó de lleno con su espalda; si no fuera porque a sus 7 años Iwaizumi ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear con más de un mocoso a la vez, ambos habrían caído colina abajo y probablemente se habrían lastimado. Provocando la ira de los padres de Bokuto y la de los tíos de Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Ven por qué tienen que hacer caso a sus padres cuando salen a jugar por ahí y corren todo el día? Iwaizumi es consciente de eso.</p><p>La anciana tosió luego de soltar aquello y los niños aprovecharon para discutir. Al final, hacía varios días que no había podido seguir leyendo la historia que parecía atraerles tanto y, ahora que los padres de ambos estaban ocupados en sus respectivas faenas, Bianca debía hacerse cargo de ellos por unas horas. La mujer vivía sola, su esposo había fallecido hacía varios años atrás y su único hijo vivía en otra ciudad, muy lejos de allí. Para ella, más que un deber era un placer y una distracción que era más que bienvenida cuando aquellos niños llenos de vida y de magia llegaban gritando a su puerta, llamándola y exigiéndole que pasara tiempo con ellos.</p><p>Y a ella le gustaba leer. Siempre lo había hecho, desde su adolescencia. La casa estaba repleta de libros, incluso sobre las mesas. Aquel lugar era el refugio ideal para abstraerse de la vida real, para ella y para los niños.</p><p>— Abuela, es un cuento. Además, yo no corro.</p><p>— Corres más rápido que yo, Dimmi. Es más, lo seguirás haciendo incluso cuando yo aprenda a volar, pero no podrás alcanzarme.</p><p>— Como siempre, ya me estás agrediendo. Deberías saber con quién estás hablando.</p><p>— Ni que fueras descendiente de Akaashi.</p><p>— ¡Abuela!</p><p>— Voy a continuar.</p><p>Y se hizo el silencio, sólo interrumpido por el chisporroteo del hogar encendido.</p><p>— <em>¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no podemos entrar al bosque? A ver, dímelas.</em></p><p>
  <em>Como lo esperaba, el chico de cabellos claros y oscuros disparados en todas direcciones parpadeó un par de veces e inocentemente se puso a contar con los dedos de ambas manos lo que Iwaizumi le había solicitado en una pregunta irónica. Suspiró cuando vio que al otro ya no le alcanzaban los dedos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Muchas. Más de 10 veces.</em></p><p>— <em>Exacto. </em></p><p>— <em>¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Tú siempre vas y no te pasa nada.</em></p><p>
  <em>Prosiguieron caminando. El bosque ya se veía a unos escasos 20 o 30 metros, los primeros árboles, si bien más delgados y distanciados del resto, resultaban igualmente imponentes. Allí no había poblados ni casas alejadas; la última la habían cruzado hacía ya más de 20 minutos atrás, a la salida de la ciudad.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Voy ahí.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi señaló un árbol entre el resto. A la vista de Bokuto todos eran iguales, pero para Iwaizumi, que ya conocía bien casi todos los primeros árboles y accidentes del terreno de aquel lugar, era inconfundible. Quizás era su corteza más clara, sus ramas más caídas, no lo sabía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O quizás había sido Oikawa quien le había enseñado a reconocer ciertas características de la naturaleza que hasta ese momento Iwaizumi había ignorado completamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al principio, había visitado el lugar exacto en el que lo había visto partir hacia el interior del bosque con la esperanza de volver a verlo allí mismo, pues no sabía exactamente dónde se suponía que debía esperarlo. Habían pasado dos, tres, cuatro días y no había rastro de aquel niño de mejillas sonrojadas, sonrisa amplia y cuernos levemente enrollados. Conforme se sucedió el tiempo, Iwaizumi experimentaba cada vez más la decepción y el remordimiento de no haberle preguntado algo más además de su nombre. Se había abstenido de hablar sobre él con los demás en la ciudad y había encontrado la manera de escaparse y llegar allí casi todas las tardes…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...hasta que al fin habían coincidido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Oikawa le había echado en cara que lo había estado esperando, pero de mañana. Cuando él se iba, Iwaizumi llegaba, y fue justo la casualidad de un pequeño retraso y un adelanto en el horario de ambos que habían podido finalmente encontrarse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa era genial y daba miedo, todo al mismo tiempo. Iwaizumi no iba a mencionarlo, ni una ni la otra, pero conforme se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse cada 3 días para no levantar sospechas y habían compartido charlas y juegos, Iwaizumi fue plenamente consciente de las diferencias que había entre ambos. Para Oikawa, la vida y la muerte eran parte de un mismo ciclo tan natural que llegó a asustarle la naturalidad con la que sobrellevaba la muerte de sus padres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi también era huérfano. Había perdido a sus padres en la última guerra que se había desatado con un reino vecino y desde entonces, un año atrás, vivía con uno de los hermanos de su padre. El nudo en la garganta aún seguía allí cada vez que mencionaba la cuestión y le pareció que Oikawa lo había notado, porque había dejado de indagar al respecto. Tampoco él le había mencionado en qué circunstancias habían fallecido los suyos e Iwaizumi no quiso meter el dedo en la llaga, sólo por si acaso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otra de las cosas que había notado al poco tiempo de juntarse con él, había sido que ya sabía realizar hechizos sencillos. O lo que fuera que hacía cada vez que alguna luz extraña salía de sus manos, cuando sus ojos adquirían un tono diferente o sencillamente cuando "algo" cambiaba a su alrededor. Rocas elevándose del suelo, plantas marchitándose o la sensación de que una mano invisible alcanzaba a tocar a Iwaizumi en medio de sus juegos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>También era inteligente y suspicaz, pero muy caprichoso e infantil en ciertas ocasiones. Iwaizumi tenía paciencia, pero no tanta. Había habido momentos en los que había perdido los estribos y lo había insultado, incluso hasta lo había golpeado. Sin embargo, lejos de asustarse o enojarse, Oikawa parecía tomarlo a broma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se reía de sus enojos, y eso enfurecía más a Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recordarlo sólo le daban ganas de ahorcarlo. </em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Oyes eso?</em></p><p>
  <em>La voz de Bokuto, a su lado, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ya habían llegado al dichoso árbol y Oikawa no estaba allí aún. Luego de comprobar que el lugar era relativamente seguro, a Iwaizumi le surgió la idea repentina de invitar a otra gente a que participara de sus juegos a escondidas. Por supuesto, debía tener especial cuidado de a quién y cómo lo hacía. Bokuto Koutaro había sido uno de sus más íntimos amigos desde que tenía memoria y la primera persona en la que había pensado. Si bien algo atolondrado y temerario, el chico no albergaba maldad en su interior y nunca había manifestado ningún tipo de comentario negativo frente a las demás especies que habitaban el bosque, por lo que la decisión fue fácil y la invitación, mucho más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa se había mostrado un tanto inseguro. Sin embargo, había accedido a que Iwaizumi llevara a un amigo porque él también lo haría aquel día, y la expectativa de qué clase de amigo - o de qué especie, en todo caso - se presentaría junto a Oikawa se dibujaba en su mente todo el tiempo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No oigo nada. ¿Te refieres a los pájaros?</em></p><p>— <em>Hay una voz.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi observó a su amigo. Bokuto tenía la cabeza levantada, el cuello estirado. Sus ojos no parpadeaban, fijos en el interior del bosque. De vez en cuando, el sonido que sólo él oía parecía cambiar de ubicación y su cuello se ladeaba hacia el lado en el que lo percibía. Iwaizumi había oído historias extrañas acerca de seres malignos que atraían a humanos hacia el interior del bosque y luego desaparecían...no podía ser que…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Bokuto, no hay nada…¡espera!</em></p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto, una parte de su mente siempre intuyó que algo así terminaría sucediendo. Con desesperación, Iwaizumi sólo pudo observar cómo Bokuto se adentraba a la carrera hacia el bosque, hacia el oeste. Sus pies quedaron firmemente plantados en el suelo, el miedo y las promesas haciendo acto de presencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo llamó, lo volvió a llamar, pero Bokuto no podía oírlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo oía esa extraña voz, tan suave y efímera que en realidad parecía estar en su mente. Tropezó varias veces con ramas y rocas en el camino y de casualidad no había chocado contra ningún árbol, porque Bokuto no veía por donde iba, sino hacia dónde quería llegar. Más adelante, el bosque se volvía más espeso, los troncos de los árboles se amontonaban aún más y las copas de los mismos se juntaban, impidiendo que la luz del sol ingresara del todo. Conforme fue corriendo bosque adentro, Bokuto entrecerró los ojos, pues ya no distinguía demasiado bien dónde se hallaba ni hacia dónde se dirigía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, no había temor en su corazón. Sus extremidades parecían moverse solas atraídas por lo desconocido, por aquella voz que parecía cantar...pero no estaba cantando. Sólo era melodiosa, hermosa. No entendía lo que decía, y no sabía si era porque apenas la oía o porque realmente estaba hablando en otro idioma que él no alcanzaba a comprender o no conocía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y finalmente, vio la luz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No estaba demasiado lejos de su posición, quizás a unos 10 metros...no, estaba más lejos. Bokuto comenzó a caminar otra vez guiado por aquel destello de luz que se dejaba entrever entre los árboles y arbustos más frondosos, la luz del sol proyectándose tenaz y fascinante en algún punto que…¿se estaba alejando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Comenzó a correr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué la necesidad de perseguir aquel destello? Bokuto no lo sabía. No entendía bien por qué sus piernas se movían solas, por qué pese a estar chocándose ramas, rocas y lianas que luego le irritarían la piel, continuaba avanzando en un lugar que no sólo era desconocido, sino peligroso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aquella luz se alejaba, y mientras más lo hacía, más ansiedad y desesperación sentía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Aquello era el sol? ¿O se trataba de algo más?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente, una raíz particularmente gruesa se cruzó en su camino y el pie de Bokuto no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para salir airoso. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo lleno de hojas y tierra un tanto mojada, mareándose y perdiendo un poco su ubicación espacial. Tosió e intentó incorporarse, pero la raíz…¿estaba enganchada en su pie? No. Con cierto temor, por primera vez desde que había ingresado allí sólo e impulsivamente, comprobó que allí dentro había criaturas a las que no les agradaba demasiado su presencia. La raíz se movía de manera ondulante, sutilmente, pero lo hacía. Se enroscaba en su tobillo a paso lento, evitando que volviera a incorporarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por lo que tuvo que sacar la navaja que llevaba escondida en la bota izquierda, antes de que la raíz la encontrara. Cuando el filo del cuchillo rozó la corteza, la raíz se replegó, probablemente dolorida por la lesión. Pese al alivio inicial, Bokuto experimentó cierto grado de pesar y culpa al verla retorcerse y desaparecer entre las hojas. El intruso era él, no la raíz. ¿Y si en realidad estaba intentando que no avanzara más por una buena razón que a él se le escapaba? ¿Iwaizumi estaría muy lejos de su posición? Ni siquiera recordaba por dónde había llegado hasta allí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sentado en mitad de la nada, sintió la inmensidad de aquel bosque sobre su cuerpo. Los árboles parecían más altos, más amenazantes. Todo parecía más oscuro y siniestro, y cualquier sonido que se oyera en la lejanía ya ponía los vellos de punta a Bokuto…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y la voz se dejó oír otra vez, más cerca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Volteó bruscamente, creyendo por un momento que la persona que hablaba estaba detrás suyo. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho y, otra vez, aquella ansiedad irracional volvió a instalarse en su cerebro. Se incorporó y sus ojos rastrearon la zona de donde provenía aquel murmullo encantador, suave como una brisa cálida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La luz no estaba tan lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esta vez no corrió. Con paso lento y seguro, fue acercándose para comprobar que, en esa oportunidad, aquel destello no se movía. La dulce voz provenía de allí, estaba seguro…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco cuando los árboles se separaron de repente, un espacio inmenso entre ellos delante suyo. ¿Eso era una laguna? ¿Podía haber algo así allí dentro? Claro, lo estaba viendo. El agua era cristalina, transparente, tranquila. Las raíces de los árboles acariciaban los bordes de aquel lago incipiente en mitad de la nada misma, y en ese momento, admirando la belleza irreal del paisaje que a Bokuto se le presentaba, comprendió por qué podía verlo todo con tanta claridad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La luz provenía de allí mismo, pero no del agua, sino de una persona que se encontraba de pie del otro lado de aquel lago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La voz había dejado de cantar. Todo, todo provenía de aquella persona. La luz, la voz, la ansiedad. Bokuto se acercó un poco más a la orilla contraria en un intento por observarlo mejor. Era un hombre, el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su corta vida. No era humano, de eso estaba seguro. Su piel…¿brillaba? ¿O era su capa de colores claros la que lo hacía? ¿Cuánto medía? Era altísimo. Sus rasgos eran finos, delicados, pero no alcanzaba a divisar el color de sus ojos, fijos en él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos profirió ningún sonido. Aquel lugar parecía otro mundo; el agua no producía ruido, ningún pájaro cantaba y el viento no soplaba. Bokuto temía incluso parpadear por miedo a que aquella persona desapareciera de su vista tan rápido como había aparecido.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Qué haces aquí?</em></p><p>
  <em>Al oír su voz, Bokuto no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Incluso sintió fuertes deseos de llorar, conmovido por el tono con el que había hecho la pregunta. Era la voz que cantaba, pero ahora sí había podido entender sus palabras. Su pregunta no había sido agresiva, sino hecha en un tono suave y tranquilo, como si realmente no le importara demasiado la respuesta. Parecía que, incluso así, podía esperar horas a que él respondiera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por un momento, Bokuto quiso acercarse a él, quiso poder aunque sea rozar la tela de su capa con sus dedos...pero algo en su interior le decía que no era digno de hacerlo. Era demasiado perfecto, demasiado inalcanzable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incluso le costaba contestarle por temor a ofenderlo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Me perdí.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Has venido sólo, niño?</em></p><p>
  <em>La persona estiró el cuello en su dirección y Bokuto se percató de que no estaba mirándolo a él. Ni siquiera le daba la impresión que sus ojos estuviesen hurgando detrás suyo, sino mucho más allá. Bokuto sintió innecesario responder, sobre todo cuando el escrutinio pareció terminar tan rápido como había comenzado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Eres amigo del Bosque?</em></p><p>
  <em>En ese momento, Bokuto supo que su destino estaría marcado según lo que respondiera a continuación. Nunca había sido muy despierto y siempre, sus padres y sus amigos, le habían tenido que explicar en varias ocasiones cuestiones que debería haber comprendido de buenas a primeras. Sin embargo, el mensaje oculto dentro de aquella pregunta fue captado al instante, y no sabía si por fin su cerebro se había iluminado o algo en el tono de voz de aquella criatura lo había espabilado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Claro que lo soy. Es la primera vez que vengo, pero lo soy.</em></p><p>
  <em>Maldición.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Acababa de hundirse solo. ¿Es que en ningún momento su ingenuidad iba a darle tregua, ni en la situación más complicada?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pese a verse en el peor de los finales, aquella persona hermosa se limitó a observarlo. Al fin, lo vio parpadear un par de veces y el asomo de una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, contagiando a Bokuto en el proceso.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Muy bien, amigo del Bosque que nunca has venido. Tus amigos te buscan. Ve con cuidado.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como también el corazón de Bokuto dentro de su pecho.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!.</em>—<em> aquel muchacho irreal parecía ni siquiera caminar sobre las hojas, sino que parecía desplazarse a un paso tan tranquilo que ni sus pasos se sentían mientras se alejaba, ignorando su llamado.</em>—<em> ¡Aunque sea dime tu nombre!</em></p><p>
  <em>Si bien su andar no se detuvo, Bokuto lo vio ladeando el cuello hacia un costado, haciéndole notar que realmente lo estaba oyendo. En segundos, Bokuto sopesó la idea de rodear todo el lago corriendo y alcanzarlo, pero estaba seguro de que la presencia de aquel hombre había sido permitida por él y que de un momento al otro desaparecía sin dejar rastro si así se lo proponía.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Te lo diré si volvemos a encontrarnos, amigo del bosque.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Mi nombre es Bokuto…!</em></p><p>
  <em>Y todo se apagó de repente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O en realidad, el bosque cobró vida. El agua cristalina en realidad era un arroyo que corría y producía tanto ruido que Bokuto no podía creer que hasta ese momento no lo hubiese oído; los pájaros, tan lejanos hasta hacía unos segundos, cantaban incluso sobre su cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo que se había apagado era su ánimo y su corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel bello sujeto había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, y con él se había llevado la luz y la alegría. Bokuto experimentó por primera vez el vacío en su pecho, la necesidad urgente de volver a verlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a encontrarlo nuevamente, costase lo que le costase.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De repente, sintió pasos detrás suyo. ¿Cómo no los había oído antes?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwa-chan, no es necesario correr aquí. Las cosas no se mueven de su lugar.</em></p><p>— <em>Mi amigo no es una cosa, Basurakawa. </em></p><p>— <em>El bosque no dejará que se mueva, en todo caso.</em></p><p>
  <em>Reconoció la voz de Iwaizumi, pero no las otras dos. Pronto, el misterio se vio resuelto cuando el rostro compungido pero molesto de Iwaizumi se dejó ver entre los arbustos. Su expresión se relajó visiblemente al verlo sano y salvo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Eres un imbécil.</em></p><p>— <em>Lamento haberte preocupado.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dos niños más aparecieron junto a Iwaizumi. Lo primero que Bokuto notó es que ambos tenían cuernos. De diferentes formas y longitudes, pero cuernos al fin. Por el resto, parecían bastante comunes y ambos observaban con sendas sonrisas en el rostro la expresión de ira creciente en la cara de Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Te lo dije.</em>—<em> habló el de cabello más oscuro. Era más alto que el otro.</em>— <em>Pero...¡¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?!</em></p><p>— <em>Quiero tocarlos. ¿Son reales?</em></p><p>
  <em>Una serie de improperios interrumpió la paz en aquel claro del bosque; Bokuto se había acercado con paso firme hacia uno de los niños, el que había hablado primero, y en su afán por tocar sus cuernos casi había caído de bruces otra vez, ahora sobre Iwaizumi. El otro niño de cuernos se echó a reír cuando Bokuto logró finalmente alcanzar las ornamentas, apenas presionando.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Claro que son reales, estúpido. Tan reales como tú, humano.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Cómo te llamas?.</em>— <em>preguntó a su vez Bokuto, dejando de acariciar los cuernos ajenos.</em></p><p>— <em>Kuroo. ¿Tú?</em></p><p>— <em>Bokuto.</em></p><p>— <em>¿No vas a tocar los míos?</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto volteó hacia el otro niño de cuernos, quien lo observaba con ansiedad en el rostro y una sonrisa tímida mientras se señalaba las protuberancias en su cabeza.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Claro! ¿Tú cómo te llamas?</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa, un gusto.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Podemos salir de aquí? Este lugar me da escalofríos.</em>—<em> sentenció Iwaizumi de repente.</em></p><p>— <em>Debe ser la energía de los Elfos. Estamos muy profundo en el bosque. Realmente has corrido, amigo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Bokuto y éste le devolvió el gesto. Iwaizumi relajó la expresión contrariada de su rostro al ver que su amigo, como ya sospechaba, había hecho buenas migas con los otros dos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Los Elfos? ¿Qué es eso?</em></p><p>— <em>Son criaturas extrañas. Viven aisladas y muy pocas veces se dejan ver. </em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué forma tienen?</em></p><p>— <em>Parecen humanos, pero no son humanos. Son más lindos.</em>—<em> terció Oikawa mientras caminaban a paso tranquilo, un poco más alejados del claro.</em>— <em>Y más peligrosos.</em></p><p>— <em>Quizás haya sido un Elfo lo que vi recién.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa y Kuroo voltearon hacia Bokuto, sendas cejas alzadas.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Qué viste?</em></p><p>— <em>Vi a un sujeto alto, muy alto, con una túnica blanca. Hablaba en otro idioma cuando lo oí a lo lejos, pero cuando me habló parecía entender mi idioma.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos niños se miraron entre sí, ahora frunciendo el rostro.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Probablemente no te habló, tonto. Lo oíste en tu mente. </em></p><p>— <em>¿Cómo lo voy a oír en mi mente? Escuché su voz claramente.</em>—<em> ambos rodaron los ojos, incluso Iwaizumi lo hizo.</em>—<em> ¿Qué?</em></p><p>— <em>Da igual. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?</em></p><p>— <em>Me preguntó si era amigo del bosque, pero no quiso decirme su nombre.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Eh? No puede ser.</em>—<em> Kuroo rió, pero parecía más consternado que divertido.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué sucede?</em></p><p>— <em>No es posible que justo "él" haya salido a recibir a un humano.</em>—<em> terció Oikawa, quien parecía un poco ofuscado.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Quién es "él?.</em>— <em>preguntó finalmente Iwaizumi, ya llegando a una zona del bosque donde los árboles se separaban un poco y aquella sensación de tensión se disipaba.</em></p><p>— <em>El...ah…</em></p><p>— <em>Eilruah.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué?.</em>—<em> Kuroo frunció el labio superior en una mueca de asco al percibir la consternación en la pregunta unificada de Iwaizumi y Bokuto.</em></p><p>— <em>Háblales normal, Kuroo.</em></p><p>— <em>Estrella Azul. Así es como se lo conoce a Akaashi, el Elfo protector de su raza.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Akaashi?</em></p><p>— <em>Eilruah.</em></p><p>— <em>Es muy difícil, no puedo pronunciarlo.</em>—<em> terció Bokuto indignado.</em>—<em> Se lo preguntaré cuando vuelva a verlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Y ahí vamos. ¡No vas a volver a entrar aquí, idiota! Casi te mueres por no hacerme caso, y eso que te lo dije como cien veces, no haces caso, estoy harto de…</em></p><p>
  <em>Mientras Iwaizumi comenzaba su retahíla de insultos y quejas hacia Bokuto quien en realidad no parecía oírlo, Kuroo se acercó hacia Oikawa a paso tranquilo, despreocupado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Realmente Eilruah le hablaría a un humano común y corriente? ¿A un mocoso?.</em>—<em> farfulló, incrédulo.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo sé. Los Elfos son raros.</em></p><p>— <em>Los humanos también.</em></p><p>— <em>Cierto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Mientras observaban a los niños humanos comenzar a golpearse - porque parecía que las palabras no eran suficientes - Oikawa pensó que, por muy raros que fueran, le agradaban. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo esperaba no sufrir una decepción. Otra vez.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Buenas! Aquí ya más o menos presentamos a los personajes principales, así que ya a partir del próximo comienza la verdadera trama. Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! Realmente me hace mucha ilusión que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nos leemos!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Abuela, ¿Oros puede quedarse con nosotros hoy? Su mamá fue al bosque y parece que no vuelve hasta dentro de un par de días.</p><p>Bianca volteó hacia Dimminuial antes de acomodarse en su mecedora preferida, frente al fuego. Aquella tarde, los niños habían traído a un tercero con ellos. Aquel muchachito llamado Oros tenía el cabello oscuro, pero sus rasgos delicados y aquellas orejas puntiagudas no lograban engañar a la mujer. Tosió, sentándose.</p><p>— Si su mamá está de acuerdo, no veo el problema.</p><p>— ¡Bien! ¿Podemos seguir el cuento? Por favor.</p><p>— ¿Conoces la historia del Demonio y el Caballero, Oros?</p><p>La mujer se desparramó sobre su asiento, tomando el libro y buscando el capítulo en el que habían dejado la historia días atrás. El niño carraspeó, sentándose al lado de Dimminuial y Antharel, sobre la alfombra.</p><p>— No la he leído, pero Dimmi ya me ha contado todo.</p><p>— Cuándo no.</p><p>— Abuela, ya empezó.</p><p>— Antharel…</p><p>— Si, ya sé, abuela.</p><p>— Entonces…¿dónde habíamos quedado?</p><p>Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que dio con el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Bianca releyó las primeras líneas y recordó de qué iba aquel capítulo. Acomodándose las gafas, tomó aire, sonriendo y comenzando a leer en voz alta.</p><p>— <em>Pareces un búho. Un búho idiota.</em></p><p>— <em>Y tú pareces una cabra. Una cabra loca.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo procedió a mostrarle la lengua a Bokuto en un acto infantil y fuera de lugar, en los lindes del bosque. Oikawa se encontraba de pie a unos metros junto a Iwaizumi, ambos en silencio sepulcral observando la escena.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Sabes qué siento, Iwa-chan?</em></p><p>— <em>Dime.</em></p><p>— <em>Kuroo ha ido perdiendo inteligencia desde que conoció a Bokuto. En todos estos años, uno pensaría que se la estaba absorbiendo...pero no.</em></p><p>— <em>Siempre fue un idiota, Oikawa.</em></p><p>— <em>Antes era más...menos humano.</em></p><p>— <em>Oe.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa se retiró inconscientemente del lado de Iwaizumi sabiendo que éste había levantado el brazo para golpearlo. Mientras los otros dos seguían peleando por ver quién parecía más ridículo, Oikawa notó que Iwaizumi estaba volviendo a estirarse en altura, así como también su brazo, el cual no logró esquivar a tiempo. Para fortuna o desgracia, Iwaizumi había calculado mal el golpe y le había atinado a los cuernos del otro, golpeándose a sí mismo en el proceso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ambos maldijeron, doloridos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Habían pasado ya seis años desde que lo había conocido y el cambio en el físico de ambos se había hecho notar más en Oikawa, casi por obvias razones. Lo que más pronto y rápido había crecido, habían sido sus cuernos. Se habían engrosado y curvado en una posición un tanto anómala, pero al menos no lo habían hecho hacia arriba. Ya había tenido problemas con las ramas y algunos arbustos antes al chocarlos contra todo lo que estuviera por encima de la altura de su cabeza y, si a eso le sumaba que él también había ido creciendo a un ritmo más lento, iba a terminar caminando encorvado toda su vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hecho que había realizado durante meses hasta que logró adaptarse a la caminata erguida sin lesionarse ni lastimar a otro en el proceso, tiempo que Iwaizumi no había escatimado en bromas y degradaciones psicológicas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego, había estado el cambio en las fisonomías. Iwaizumi lo había hecho primero. La expresión de su rostro se endureció, incluso su mandíbula se volvió más dura y cuadrada, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo de solemnidad que a Oikawa le parecía fascinante, pero en secreto. Después, la voz de ambos, sus cuerpos en general.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y así, los cambios físicos también habían venido aparejados con cambios emocionales y psicológicos. Mientras el pensamiento de Oikawa se endureció, el de Iwaizumi se ablandó. Durante aquellos años, Oikawa había aprendido a "ver" al resto de los humanos. El aprendizaje había sido paulatino y había conllevado aprender más conjuros de los que realmente tenía planeado, pero la curiosidad seguía gobernando su mente. ¿Era posible que Iwaizumi fuese el único ser humano que valiese la pena?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto no contaba. No parecía humano. Aquel mocoso que ya contaba con 13 años y era más alto que todos ellos juntos parecía haber sido arrancado del bosque apenas había nacido, porque era imposible que se hubiese adaptado tan bien a ellos, incluso mucho más rápido que Iwaizumi, a quien conocía de mucho antes. Si no hubiese sido por el aroma penetrante y de cierta manera desagradable que expulsaban los humanos, Kuroo y él se hubiesen convencido que era alguna criatura huérfana y perdida criada por seres humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La respuesta a su pregunta seguía siendo la misma que aquella vez que Iwaizumi lo había salvado de ser apaleado: Sí, era el único que valía la pena. La mayoría de ellos eran agresivos y egoístas, pusilánimes de alma y de corazón. Y los que no lo eran, solían ser aburridos y carentes de emoción alguna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los humanos eran una raza sin propósito ni gracia, pero ese comentario Oikawa tenía a bien guardárselo, porque Iwaizumi parecía ser relativamente feliz entre los suyos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Relativamente, porque otra vez, para no perder la costumbre, aquellas criaturas sin particularidad alguna habían comenzado a matarse entre ellos. Otra guerra se había desatado entre el reino de Shiratorizawa - donde vivían Iwaizumi y Bokuto, a los límites del Bosque de Aoba, donde vivían Kuroo y él - y otro reino vecino que Oikawa ya no recordaba siquiera su nombre. Ni siquiera peleaban por lealtad o venganza, sino que lo hacían por meros recursos económicos. El egoísmo y la avaricia siempre presentes, después de todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las batallas estaban lejanas a la capital del reino, pero aún así los rumores corrían veloces, tanto para humanos como para las criaturas del bosque. Ambos poseían campanas diferentes de los hechos, y eso le hizo darse cuenta a Oikawa que Iwaizumi poseía una visión sesgada de lo que sucedía en el mundo real. Mientras el humano sólo oía noticias de a cuál ciudad o pueblo habían sitiado y atacado, Oikawa escuchaba historias de terror proviniendo de su especie, de otras especies. Los humanos no sólo se atacaban entre sí, sino que también atacaban el territorio de todo aquello que les resultara peligroso o desconocido. O ambas a la vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se lo había intentado hacer ver en reiteradas oportunidades y estaba seguro que en el fondo, Iwaizumi le creía. Pero era humano, y los humanos, por mucho que apreciara a Iwaizumi, solían ser débiles en sus convicciones a largo plazo. Y fácilmente influenciables.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo podía hacerle ver a Iwaizumi que su propia especie era nociva para sí misma y para el resto de los seres vivos? Cometería un pecado si Oikawa afirmaba que ninguna criatura mágica había asesinado nunca a ningún ser humano, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones había sido por defensa propia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por lo que, luego de que aquella guerra que aún no había llegado a sus puertas y esperaba sinceramente no lo hiciera hubiese estallado, Oikawa había comenzado a tener pensamientos recurrentes y un tanto obsesivos acerca del bienestar de Iwaizumi dentro de la ciudad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Éste le contaba a grandes rasgos sus actividades diarias, sobre todo cuando algo solía llamarle la atención, pero en la mayoría de las conversaciones, era Oikawa quien solía contarle algo de los suyos o explicarle alguna cuestión que a Iwaizumi, como humano, se le escapaba. Y todo porque, en palabras del propio Iwaizumi, su vida era "aburrida".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Muy por el contrario, a Oikawa solía fascinarle la naturalidad con la que Iwaizumi mencionaba a grandes rasgos sus rutinas, la relación con sus tíos, con sus amigos. La visita semanal a aquel lugar donde los humanos reunían los alimentos y que Iwaizumi llamaba "mercado", las "joyerías" y las "sastrerías". Oikawa había tomado nota mental de cada uno de los términos que Iwaizumi había mencionado en más de una ocasión, y se sentía un tanto orgulloso de poder repetirlos sin equivocarse a la hora de preguntarle a qué establecimiento había visitado aquellos días que no se habían visto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, Iwaizumi nunca le había comentado acerca de la seguridad que poseía su familia. Oikawa conocía la ciudad en sí a lo lejos, sabía que estaba bien provista de soldados y de armamento...o lo que los humanos llamaban armas. Le carcomía el pensamiento que, llegado un posible enfrentamiento, Iwaizumi no pudiera defenderse o huir, saliera herido, secuestrado o, en el peor de los casos, muerto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y llegado a ese punto, Oikawa solía preguntarse: ¿qué podía hacer él desde su posición para ayudar a Iwaizumi? ¿Cómo podía protegerlo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La única respuesta que había encontrado a aquello era volverse más poderoso. Estudiar, practicar, conocer. Los de su especie siempre se habían caracterizado por ser criaturas de poderosos conjuros y maldiciones, pero al quedar tan pocos ejemplares, le era muy difícil conseguir un tutor que le enseñara. Sin embargo, tenía textos. Y tíos. Algo lejanos y no tan poderosos, pero familia al fin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y ya había comenzado a implementarlo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Estás bien, Oikawa? O el peso de los cuernos te aplastó el cerebro.</em></p><p>
  <em>La voz de Iwaizumi lo trajo de vuelta a la y Bokuto seguían discutiendo mientras Iwaizumi lo observaba un tanto preocupado. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaban de ser tan idiotas?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Me quedé pensando, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>Cuidado con eso.</em></p><p>— <em>No seas cruel conmigo. ¿No estás un poquito...cansado de estar con ellos?</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi se envaró en su sitio, repentinamente nervioso. Oikawa se le había acercado demasiado, había posado una de sus manos blancas de largos dedos sobre su hombro izquierdo, y había susurrado aquella pregunta en un tono que como mínimo, había sonado sugerente. No, cómplice. Sí, esa era la palabra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún así, tardó varios segundos en reponerse de la impresión. Iwaizumi se alejó unos centímetros de Oikawa, quien a su vez lo observó con cierta curiosidad dibujada en el rostro. Iwaizumi iba a decir que sí, lisa y llanamente. Ni siquiera había pensado en la respuesta que iba a darle y ya había abierto la boca para pronunciarla...acaso…¿aquello había sido obra de Oikawa? ¿Se había introducido en su mente y…? ¿Aquel calor insoportable que sentía en el rostro también era su culpa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oyendo los gritos cada vez más elevados de los otros dos - quienes ahora parecían competir por ver cuál de los dos tenía más fuerza física y por lo tanto, menos cerebro - ambos parpadearon un par de veces, confundidos. No, Oikawa no haría algo así. A decir verdad, Iwaizumi no conocía en profundidad los poderes del otro; lo había visto realizar hechizos sencillos pero nunca algo tan avanzado como meterse en su mente de aquella manera. No, probablemente había sido un error, un impulso que él no había podido controlar y había logrado frenar a tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque en realidad, sí estaba un poco harto.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Iwa-chan?</em></p><p>— <em>Me agobian un poco. Es todo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa parpadeó un par de veces hasta que finalmente sonrió. Y no era del tipo de sonrisa inocente que Iwaizumi hacía ya demasiado tiempo no veía en su rostro, sino del tipo traviesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenía un mal presentimiento.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Podemos jugar solos, como antes. Si quieres, claro.</em></p><p>— <em>Define "jugar", y define "solos".</em></p><p>— <em>Podemos explorar un poco más. Hay muchos lugares que no te he mostrado y que sé que te gustarían. Podemos dejarlos aquí, no creo que mueran.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lo último lo soltó señalando al otro par con la cabeza casi en forma despectiva. Iwaizumi los miró durante algunos segundos, no demasiado seguro. No de pasar un tiempo a solas con Oikawa - que de hecho, él también había querido proponerle hace tiempo porque sentía que no podían hablar tan libremente como antes - sino de dejar a aquellos dos solos en el bosque. Incluso cuando Kuroo habitaba allí.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No vayamos demasiado lejos. Por si gritan o algo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ah, ahí estaba la sonrisa que Iwaizumi ya no veía. La travesura dio paso a la alegría, los labios de Oikawa curvándose en una sonrisa sincera de felicidad casi infantil. Ya no eran niños, pero él aún parecía serlo con cosas tan pequeñas como aquellas, podía llegar a ser feliz con tan poco…</em>
</p><p>— <em>No te preocupes, Iwa-chan. Tengo un oído muy fino.</em></p><p>— <em>No sé si eso es bueno o no.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tanto Kuroo como Bokuto fueron ignorantes de su escape fugaz; ambos ahora estaban entretenidos contándose mutuamente su jornada del día anterior y, mientras se alejaban a paso rápido bosque adentro, Iwaizumi se preguntó cómo era posible que los dos se abstrayeran tanto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo esperaba que Kuroo tuviese el mismo oído que Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fue para nada difícil que Oikawa lo arrastrase entre los árboles y arbustos cada vez más densos; conforme la luz del sol se perdía en las copas cada vez más frondosas, a Iwaizumi le resultaba más difícil seguir el paso rápido de Oikawa, quien se desplazaba entre las ramas casi sin producir sonido alguno. Sintió un poco de pena de sí mismo; a diferencia del otro chico, el hacía mucho ruido al caminar e incluso alguna que otra rama se enredaba en su cabello.</em>
</p><p>— Dimmi el otro día se largó a llorar porque se quedó enganchada en una rama. Todo por ese cabello tan largo, no sirve para nada.</p><p>Antharel la había interrumpido en medio de una risilla que no había podido ocultar. Dimminuial había bufado, molesta. El niño nuevo, Oros, los observaba alternativamente, también recostado en la alfombra. Había disimulado la sonrisa que se le había formado pero que Bianca había alcanzado a divisar antes de que volteara el rostro hacia otro lado.</p><p>— El otro día no dijiste lo mismo. Dijiste que era muy bonito.— la niña ondeó su cabello largo, lacio y rubio. Bianca casi podía afirmar que brillaba a la luz del hogar. Al hacerlo, sus orejas largas y puntiagudas quedaron al descubierto por unos segundos.</p><p>— Pero no lo lleves suelto en medio de los matorrales. No eres uno de esos Elfos de los cuentos que levitan o hablan con la mente.</p><p>— Eso es lo que tú crees.</p><p>— ¿Terminaron? No vamos a acabar éste capítulo para antes de la cena si siguen interrumpiéndome.</p><p>— ¿Y luego nos leerás otro, abuela?</p><p>Los tres niños la observaron ansiosos y expectantes cuando Oros formuló aquella pregunta. Ahora también era su abuela, eh. ¿En qué momento habían decidido quedarse a dormir allí? No iba a quejarse, le hacían compañía y le encantaba leer aquella novela por enésima vez. Le traía buenos recuerdos.</p><p>— Depende de como se porten.</p><p>El silencio se instaló de nuevo, interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas.</p><p>
  <em>Cuando la oscuridad predominaba dentro de aquel sector del bosque, Oikawa tomó su mano. Había sido un acto práctico para que Iwaizumi no se perdiera, para no perderlo él en el camino, pero para Iwaizumi, el tacto suave de su piel sobre la suya había provocado una extraña sensación ascendiendo por su brazo, anidando en su corazón. Se sintió nervioso, inseguro. Oikawa aceleró el paso y ya para esas alturas, Iwaizumi apenas veía la silueta de los cuernos ajenos delante suyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo era posible que no se chocara nada con semejante penumbra?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Es aquí.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa frenó de repente e Iwaizumi requirió de toda su fuerza para no estamparse contra su espalda. El susurro había llegado en un tono ansioso, expectante. Oikawa había volteado hacia él, aún sonriendo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ningún momento se habían soltado las manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Menos cuando Iwaizumi vio el lugar al que Oikawa lo había llevado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delante suyo había flores. Muchas flores. Demasiadas. Sin embargo, parecía irreal que éstas crecieran en un lugar tan oscuro y alejado del sol, los árboles tan cerca el uno del otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las flores brillaban. No, emitían luz propia. Una luz verdosa, titilante. Una leve brisa las hacía moverse suavemente, aquí y allá…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No había viento allí.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Dónde estamos?.</em>— <em>Iwaizumi también susurró aquello, creyendo que cualquier sonido allí sería una especie de agravio. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente podían estar allí.</em></p><p>— <em>En un cementerio.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi volteó bruscamente el rostro hacia Oikawa, quien no había perdido la sonrisa de su rostro, la cual flaqueó un poco al ver la expresión en la cara de Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿No te gusta? Pensé que te resultarían lindas.</em></p><p>— <em>Son lindas. Mierda, quiero decir...es muy bonito.</em>— <em>seguían susurrando. Iwaizumi revolvió sus cabellos con su mano izquierda y, en ese momento, notó que nunca se había soltado de Oikawa.</em>— <em>Es sólo que…¿un cementerio? ¿ De verdad, Oikawa?</em></p><p>— <em>Cuando las criaturas mágicas mueren, generalmente se las entierran a todas en el mismo lugar. La energía que aún despiden sus cadáveres hace crecer ese tipo peculiar de flores. Son muy raras y tienen propiedades muy específicas, aunque hay que pedir permiso para poder utilizarlas.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Permiso? ¿Permiso a quién?</em></p><p>— <em>Magia antigua y complicada.</em>— <em>Iwaizumi aguardó a que Oikawa prosiguiera, pero éste dio por sentado el tema.</em>— <em>Por eso envidio un poco a los Elfos. Sólo ellos conocen esas cosas.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa e Iwaizumi quedaron de pie en mitad de aquel claro de apariencia hermosa pero de explicación tenebrosa. Iwaizumi pensó que, para Oikawa, aquel lugar podía significar quizás algo diferente a la concepción que él tenía de la muerte, después de todo, ya lo había comprobado antes. Parecía tenerle mucho respeto al lugar, por lo que no agregó nada más, observando las flores, viéndolas mecerse suavemente mientras entrelazaba sus dedos fríos a los delgados de Oikawa, presionando su mano.</em>
</p><p><em>Y un poco lejos de allí </em>— <em>bastante lejos a decir verdad </em>— <em>otro par de criatura y humano atravesaban una situación un tanto similar; en realidad, sólo era parecida en apariencia. Ambos se hallaban caminando en medio de la oscuridad, sólo que el humano se aferraba a los hombros del que dirigía la marcha para no perderse, porque no veía absolutamente nada.</em></p><p>— <em>Kuroo, amigo, ¿estás seguro que era por aquí?</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, tonto. Conozco el bosque mejor que a mi mismo.</em></p><p>— <em>Eso me preocupa. No te conoces ni a ti mismo.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya cállate...maldición, malditas raíces…¿Bokuto? Hey, no es gracioso.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo había tropezado con una raíz particularmente gruesa y se había visto impulsado para adelante; como era bueno con sus reflejos no había caído de bruces al suelo del bosque, pero le había costado varios pasos y otro par de tropezones estabilizarse. Por supuesto, en el proceso, Bokuto se había soltado de su agarre. Kuroo volteó observando el punto donde Bokuto tendría que haber estado, pero allí entre los árboles no había nadie. En el suelo tampoco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y no respondía a su llamado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabía que aquella tonta idea de volver al claro donde había visto a Eilruah hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero simplemente su amigo había insistido tanto en ello que no había podido decirle que no, porque sencillamente, Bokuto no había podido sacárselo nunca de la cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maldita magia élfica.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa iba a asesinarlo.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Kuroo sólo se había tropezado con una raíz. Bueno, no. Se había llevado puesto un tronco en el camino y había sido propulsado literalmente hacia delante, más allá. Lo había oído farfullar a unos metros de distancia una vez que sus manos perdieron contacto con los hombros del otro. Por supuesto, con semejante penumbra no había visto en qué punto exacto delante suyo estaba su amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, Bokuto era consciente de que sólo había retrocedido dos, tres pasos para no chocar con el mismo obstáculo. Por ese mismo motivo, se preocupó un poco cuando Kuroo no respondió a su llamado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nuevamente, como si una escena se repitiera en su cerebro como una reminiscencia pasada, Bokuto se percató de que se había perdido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otra vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inspiró profundamente, intentando no perder los nervios. Estaba solo, sí. No veía casi nada, tampoco. Pero confiaba en que Kuroo podría verlo, incluso olfatearlo en el aire. No era posible que se hubiese alejado tanto del otro, apenas se había movido...si se quedaba allí, de pie, tenía más posibilidades de que Kuroo lo rastreara…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El crujido de una rama quebrándose cerca suyo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, alterándolo. Jadeó perceptiblemente, asustado de lo desconocido. Sus ojos ambarinos se agrandaron inútilmente, sus orbes sin distinguir nada más que sombras a su alrededor. E impelido por el miedo, rompió su propia promesa, retrocediendo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Increíblemente, ningún tronco se cruzó en su camino mientras daba marcha atrás en dirección contraria al sonido que había oído. No se tropezó con nada en el camino, tampoco. Como un tonto no podía detenerse, y pensó que seguramente estaba retrocediendo en círculos, como su padre le había explicado le sucedía a las personas que se perdían dentro de un bosque…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su espalda finalmente colisionó con algo detrás suyo. Sin embargo, aquello no era un tronco. La textura del choque, lejos de ser sólida y áspera, había sido suave y mullida. Instintivamente, su mano palpó la superficie que había a sus espaldas, acariciando algo que parecía ser…¿tela?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Otra vez perdido, amigo del bosque?</em></p><p>
  <em>La respiración de Bokuto se paralizó, los dedos que tocaban aquella capa que había visto antaño también lo hicieron en su escrutinio. La voz, suave y melodiosa, se dejó oír clara y tranquila. Ahora, luego de tantos años de rememorar el primer encuentro que prácticamente ya se había deformado en su memoria, Bokuto podía afirmar que aquel hermoso ser efectivamente sí le hablaba en su mente. Conmovido y feliz como nunca antes se creyó sentir, Bokuto se percató de que, casi 7 años después de aquella vez en el claro, aquel hombre parecía recordarlo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Eso parece.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y acto seguido, Bokuto hizo algo que en sus tiernos 7 años había dudado sobremanera, pero ahora con casi 14 años no dudó porque sabía que podría no haber otra oportunidad; en la posición en la que se hallaba, giró los talones sobre su sitio, sin separarse del otro. Su rostro casi chocó contra la tela blanca, brillante, impoluta y, aún con el temor de ensuciarlo, de mancillarlo con sus manos, Bokuto se atrevió a abrazarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque aquella criatura que probablemente era un Elfo se lo estaba permitiendo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Acaso había muerto y aquello era el paraíso? ¿O en verdad había caído al suelo, se había roto la cabeza y estaba soñando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto estaba seguro de que su cuerpo era tibio, pero la tela que lo cubría era sumamente fría. Suave y delicada, pero fría. Estuvo allí unos segundos, momentos que le resultaron eternos. El cuerpo entre sus brazos estaba tenso, podía notarlo. Pese a que Bokuto había crecido bastante en todo aquel tiempo y era el muchacho más alto de su grupo de pares, aquella criatura seguía sobrepasándolo por bastante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente luego de lo que resultó una eternidad, Bokuto percibió el roce de algo tan terso y cálido sobre su cabeza, sintiendo fuertes deseos de llorar allí mismo. La caricia que le brindaba era tan efímera y volátil que no parecía real, así como su voz.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Te busqué. Te busqué tanto, ¡pero no estabas en ninguna parte! Incluso me perdí dos o tres veces más por hacerlo.</em>—<em> soltó Bokuto de repente, sin poder contener por más tiempo todo lo que quería soltar antes de despertar de aquel sueño maravilloso. </em></p><p>
  <em>Se alejó unos centímetros del otro hombre, quien lo observaba con un poco de consternación mezclada con algo parecido a la diversión. De cerca parecía incluso más hermoso que en la distancia, pero igual de inalcanzable. Pese a la extraña expresión de su semblante, sus rasgos eran delicados y perfectos. Al fin, Bokuto podía apreciar sus ojos. El color verde esmeralda lo deslumbró, y por un momento creyó que brillaban como lo hacía su ser entero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de unos segundos, finalmente abrió sus finos labios.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿De veras?.</em>—<em> el tono de su voz parecía ser suave, tan melódico como en su mente, aunque un tanto inseguro. Probablemente, era la primera vez en demasiado tiempo que utilizaba aquel idioma. </em></p><p>
  <em>Pese a que la seriedad con la que se dirigía a él lo perturbaba un poco, Bokuto no se echó atrás.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Así es. Llegué a pensar que te había tragado la tierra.</em></p><p>— <em>¿...tragado?</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, ¡es que no aparecías, Akaashi!</em></p><p><em>Bokuto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido. Kuroo le había intentado explicar en varias ocasiones que los Elfos tenían un nombre real </em>—<em> que solían utilizar sólo entre ellos </em>—<em> y un título por el que los conocían los demás seres que habitaban el bosque. Bokuto ni siquiera había podido registrar bien la pronunciación de la estrella azul, el "apodo" que tenía Akaashi. </em></p><p>
  <em>Pero él mismo había asumido que Kuroo y Oikawa hablaban de la misma persona que él se había encontrado en aquel claro esa tarde. No lo había sabido y no había tenido manera de comprobarlo, por lo que las palabras habían salido expulsadas solas de su boca, que actuaba más rápido que su mente. Como siempre.</em>
</p><p>— <em>L-Lo siento, de verdad, no quise ofenderte…</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos, Bokuto?</em></p><p>
  <em>La sorpresa se reflejaba en el rostro de Bokuto, no en el del otro. Realmente no podía creerlo. Aquella vez, cuando le había gritado su nombre impulsivamente antes de verlo desaparecer, sí lo había oído. Y no sólo eso...aún lo recordaba. Tantos años después, aún recordaba su nombre...el de un simple humano...y para colmo, no parecía molesto ni sorprendido con el nombre que él había soltado a la ligera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a llorar, si es que no lo abrazaba otra vez primero.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Esto? Son pequeñas quemaduras, nada grave.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Cómo te las has hecho? No fue aquí, ¿verdad?.</em>—<em> su tono volvió a sonar inseguro mientras observaba aún sus manos, su ceño levemente fruncido.</em></p><p>— <em>¿En el bosque? ¡No! Me las hice sin querer en el taller de mi padre. Es herrero.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Trabajas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?</em></p><p>
  <em>Para Bokuto parecía una ilusión estar manteniendo aquella conversación tan...normal con alguien como él. Parecía genuinamente interesado pese a que la expresión de su rostro y el tono tranquilo y pausado de su voz no habían cambiado nada.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No, sólo le doy una mano, pero soy un poco torpe con el fuego. Tengo 14 años.</em>—<em> terció con orgullo aún infantil.</em>—<em> ¿Tú?¿Cuántos tienes?</em></p><p>— <em>He cumplido 400 primaveras. </em></p><p>— <em>¿Eso es mucho?</em></p><p>— <em>No realmente.</em></p><p>
  <em>400 primaveras, en términos de la vida de un Elfo, podían clasificarse casi como un suspiro. Había tanto por aprender, por ver y conocer, que ni siquiera medio milenio era suficiente para saberlo todo. Aún así, había cuestiones que estaba sólidamente arraigadas entre los de su especie ya a muy corta edad, y Akaashi lo había sabido comprender desde incluso antes que otros de pequeño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El concepto del amor y la retribución era único para los suyos, tan gigantesco y eterno que uno mismo podía vivir o morir por ello. Podía ser el éxtasis absoluto, o la caída al abismo más profundo. También sabía que aquello era, por lejos, uno de los conceptos que más los diferenciaban de otras especies, como la humana. Aquellas criaturas un tanto insignificantes que no solían modificar el curso de la historia, no solían caracterizarse demasiado por su afecto ni su bondad. Akaashi tampoco era gran conocedor. Todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido a través de textos y relatos, pero nunca se había atrevido realmente a interactuar con alguno de ellos para validar aquellas teorías.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hasta aquel día en el que aquel pequeño humano, sin ninguna característica peculiar, sin ningún poder qué resaltar, había oído y seguido su voz hasta el claro. En ningún momento había sido su intención atraerlo hasta allí, claramente. Akaashi sabía el momento exacto en el que cada criatura que no habitaba el bosque ingresaba y abandonaba en cada punto de éste, y había tenido a buen tino vigilar por un par de horas a aquellos niños que se mezclaban con otros de otra especie diferente, al parecer sólo jugando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les había dado la espalda y había continuado con su vida. Sin embargo, el niño había podido escucharlo, hecho casi imposible para otras especies. "Algo" de especial tenía, de eso no le cabían dudas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a interactuar demasiado sin conocer a profundidad la cuestión, aún tratándose de un niño inocente sin intenciones maliciosas. Sintiéndose cobarde, había oído su nombre y había huído de la escena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero nunca le había quitado un ojo de encima.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Primavera tras primavera, Akaashi había sido testigo del paso del tiempo, inexorable y cruel, sobre aquel niño llamado Bokuto. Compungido sin poder comprender realmente por qué, lo había visto crecer a pasos agigantados en sólo un suspiro. Estación a estación, el sentimiento de una angustia inexplicable crecía en su pecho, alterándolo. Lo había hablado con sus pares de confianza, y había llegado a la misma conclusión que su mente en soledad lo había hecho. Konoha, un Elfo que lo conocía desde su más tierna infancia, se había preocupado genuinamente por su situación en cuanto Akaashi le había relatado lo que para él significaba una desgracia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como a cualquier ser viviente, Akaashi amaba y respetaba todo lo que existía, Bokuto incluido. Sin embargo, ninguna otra criatura gozaba del sufrimiento que él le impartía a su corazón cuando lo veía crecer cada día un poco más, madurar año a año hasta alcanzar la adultez de los humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y de repente, sintió que la vida de aquel niño humano que ya no lo era se escurría entre sus manos. De imprevisto, ya no era suficiente sólo observarlo de lejos, cerciorarse que nada malo le sucediera durante sus estancias en el bosque. Deseaba acercarse, anhelaba que le hablara nuevamente con el desparpajo que sólo los humanos parecían poseer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y lo había hecho. Pese a las advertencias de Konoha de que se alejara y dejara al humano seguir su corta vida en paz, desoyendo todo lo que había aprendido en aquellos años, Akaashi se había animado a lo impensado. Con cierta culpa, lo había separado de su amigo y se había aproximado tanto que había querido salir corriendo en el momento en el que aquel muchacho ya casi adulto había chocado de lleno contra él, y le había regalado otra vez aquella sonrisa amplia y sincera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi podía ver la plenitud de la vida en sus ojos. Estaba atravesando el auge, la cumbre de su existencia. Quizás aquella luz durara unos años más, quizás unas 10 primaveras suyas. Y comenzaría a apagarse, lenta e inexorablemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y el sólo pensamiento conmocionó a Akaashi hasta un punto de no retorno. El humano estaba perdido por su naturaleza, y él por la suya propia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ese instante, mientras observaba aquellos ojos ambarinos llenos de vida mirándolo como si Akaashi se tratara de una especie de dios que había surgido del bosque mismo, tomó una ínfima noción de su existencia con respecto a la del resto. Nunca se había puesto a dimensionar la extensión de su longevidad, lo natural que podía resultar para los suyos, y lo breve y fugaz que resultaba la existencia de los demás seres en comparación con la suya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Antes incluso de que pudiese comprender qué era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención a Bokuto de su persona, éste habría…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué podía hacer Akaashi para evitarlo, qué estaba en sus manos? Le avergonzaba percatarse de que no lo sabía, ni siquiera una pista. Nunca creyó que durante su existencia podría llegar a preocuparse seriamente por el corto ciclo de vida de otra criatura que no fuera de su especie y le desagradó ser ignorante en el tema.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Hay una primavera por año, ¿verdad? Si ya has pasado 400 de esas…</em></p><p>
  <em>La voz del muchacho abstrajo a Akaashi de sus pensamientos nefastos. De repente, se hallaba otra vez en aquella zona profunda del bosque, con aquel humano frente a él intentando sacar la cuenta real de sus años. ¿Por qué algo tan sencillo como verlo hacer aquello resultaba tan gratificante?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incluso su rostro se desfiguraba sutilmente, como si realizar alguna clase de fuerza física le sirviera para poder dimensionar su longevidad.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No debes preocuparte por algo así. Soy joven.</em>—<em> y no era una mentira. Considerando la expectativa de vida real de los Elfos, él podía considerarse apenas un niño que estaba transitando su camino a la adultez.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Tanto como yo?</em></p><p>— <em>Tanto como tú, Bokuto.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Eso es genial! Podemos jugar juntos, entonces.</em></p><p>
  <em>La propuesta dicha en palabras tan alegres y sinceras descolocó un poco a Akaashi. ¿Jugar? Otra vez, quería golpearse mentalmente por su ignorancia. ¿A qué llamaban jugar los humanos? No podía ser el mismo concepto que él tenía de aquello, porque los Elfos más jóvenes llamaban "juego" al uso de sus poderes inmaduros. Los humanos no tenían poderes.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿A qué quieres jugar?.</em>—<em> al no recibir una respuesta negativa, Bokuto parecía haberse puesto todavía más contento que antes. ¡Con qué poco parecía contentarse!</em></p><p>— <em>Mmh…</em></p><p>
  <em>De repente, Bokuto pareció deprimirse, consternando a Akaashi. ¿Su pregunta le había ofendido, acaso? Creía haber cuestionado algo obvio, quizás debería haberle aclarado que desconocía completamente qué divertimentos tenían los seres humanos de su edad…</em>
</p><p>— <em>No creo que juegues al soule o a luchar...menos a la gallina ciega…</em>—<em> Akaashi no pudo evitar que una risilla escapara de sus labios al oír el nombre del último juego. De repente, la sonrisa de Bokuto había vuelto, grande y resplandeciente.</em></p><p>— <em>Qué lindo sonido.</em></p><p>— <em>Te lo agradezco.</em></p><p>
  <em>La sonrisa de Akaashi flaqueó en su rostro cuando la de Bokuto se ensanchó aún más. Sin proponérselo realmente se había comunicado con él otra vez a través de su mente, y aquel había sido un pensamiento que no había querido exteriorizar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspiró, pensando que quizás la forma de ser de los humanos era contagiosa.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Qué es eso de la "gallina ciega"? No le harán daño a un animal, ¿verdad?</em></p><p>— <em>¡Oh, no! Es un juego donde a alguien se le pone una venda en los ojos y debe encontrar a los demás sin verlos.</em></p><p>— <em>Yo podría encontrarte sin verte. </em></p><p>— <em>Entonces, no sé. ¿A qué juegas tú?</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi sopesó seriamente su pregunta, no porque no tuviera respuesta, sino porque estaba evaluando cómo contestarla. </em>
</p><p>— <em>Qué tal si…¿damos un paseo? Así luego no te pierdes tan fácilmente.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto parpadeó y pareció procesar lo que Akaashi acababa de decir en un tono un tanto inseguro. Aquello no era un juego, pero veía retribución en hacerlo. Bokuto conocería un poco más aquella zona, y Akaashi podría sonsacarle alguna que otra información que le sirviera para comprenderlo mejor. Y podría oír su risa, tan llena de vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Todos los seres humanos eran así? No, no lo creía. El otro niño humano con el que solía adentrarse era más serio, casi no sonreía.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Claro! Así podré pasar más tiempo contigo. ¿Me dirás cómo te llamas? ¿Vives aquí? ¿Tienes familia, amigos? ¿Cómo haces eso de hablar en la cabeza?</em></p><p>— <em>Te responderé todo eso, si prometes mantenerlo en secreto.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Será nuestro secreto?</em></p><p>
  <em>Nuevamente, aquella alegría un tanto infantil se dejó ver en la expresión feliz de su rostro, la emoción por la complicidad entre ellos. Akaashi le devolvió la sonrisa más tímidamente, inclinándose hacia él.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Será nuestro secreto, Bokuto.</em></p><p>
  <em>En ese mismo momento, en el mismo bosque donde Akaashi comenzaba a caminar con paso más lento de lo normal para que Bokuto pudiera seguirlo, el sol comenzaba a decaer en el horizonte y la mayoría de las criaturas convivían en una armonía casi irreal, otra persona guardaba otro secreto, pero lo hacía consigo mismo…</em>
</p><p>— Abuela, ¿Akaashi era tan lindo como dice en todos los cuentos?</p><p>Ésta vez había sido Oros quien la había interrumpido. Bianca desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. ¿En qué momento había anochecido tanto? Probablemente ya sería hora de cenar.</p><p>— Claro que sí, era un Elfo.— terció Dimminuial sin dejar que alcanzara a contestar.</p><p>— ¿Hay algún retrato suyo? Bokuto también debía ser lindo, sino Akaashi ni lo hubiese mirado.— soltó Antharel de repente, estirándose sobre la alfombra.</p><p>— No todo es físico, ¿sabes? Seguro Akaashi vio la bondad en su interior, por eso se enamoró de él.</p><p>— ¿Se enamoró de él?.— preguntó un poco indignado Oros, frunciendo el ceño.— ¡No me arruines la historia!</p><p>— Ella arruina todo. Acostúmbrate.</p><p>— ¡Abuela!</p><p>— Ya, ya. Lo que Dimmi dice es verdad. Los Elfos pueden ver más allá del aspecto físico. Son capaces de espiar el corazón de una persona y así saber sus intenciones.</p><p>— Suena aterrador. Dimmi, aléjate.</p><p>— Tú eres peor, el otro día casi hiciste estallar un barril y nadie te dijo nada…</p><p>— Vamos a hacer esto.— al hablar, los tres niños le prestaron atención instintivamente.— Terminamos este capítulo y a cenar.</p><p>—¿Y luego otro?</p><p>— Quizás.</p><p>Suspiró, re acomodándose en su mecedora.</p><p>
  <em>En ese mismo momento, en el mismo bosque donde Akaashi comenzaba a caminar con paso más lento de lo normal para que Bokuto pudiera seguirlo, el sol comenzaba a decaer en el horizonte y la mayoría de las criaturas convivían en una armonía casi irreal, otra persona guardaba otro secreto, pero lo hacía consigo mismo. Cuando Oikawa vislumbró esa misma tarde la sonrisa alegre, genuina y sincera en el rostro de Iwaizumi al observar aquellas flores, se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo que fuera que estuviera a su alcance para protegerlo, para evitar que aquello que él llamaba "nobleza humana" terminara con su amigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces, ¿por qué todo lo que veía ahora estaba cubierto de sangre?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa frunció el ceño, presionando la mano con la que sostenía la de Iwaizumi...su mano no estaba allí. ¿En qué momento se había soltado de su agarre? Miró hacia un costado, al otro. Detrás suyo. Estaba en el bosque, reconocía todos y cada uno de los malditos árboles y arbustos que lo rodeaban, veía con claridad pese a que el sol no alcanzaba a iluminar aquella región profunda y un tanto inexplorada…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde estaban las flores luminosas que tanto habían hecho sonreír a Iwaizumi? ¿Por qué todo allí se veía de un color rojo tan perturbador…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las flores seguían allí, pero su luz era tenue y marchita. Había muchas menos, por cierto. Oikawa se aventuró uno, dos pasos dentro de aquel cementerio sagrado que, como bien había visto Iwaizumi comprendía, no podía ser profanado. Su pecho se contrajo al igual que una piedra pesada y molesta se instalaba en la boca de su estómago conforme avanzaba, su corazón golpeando su torso violentamente. Sentía incluso la garganta seca y le estaba costando tragar, el mal presentimiento acunándose en su mente…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y lo vio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su mayor temor, el más fundado de todos, frente a sus ojos. Oikawa no tenía que voltear el cuerpo que estaba acostado delante suyo para saber que se trataba de Iwaizumi, incluso podía reconocer su aroma detrás de toda esa sangre. Su cuerpo era más maduro, más alto. ¿Acaso la guerra humana ya había llegado hasta la capital? ¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello? Llevaba una especie de armadura de metal, esas cosas que los humanos solían utilizar para protegerse de los ataques que ellos mismos se infringían, pero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde estaba su cabeza?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intentó respirar profundo, sin demasiado éxito. Los nervios le hacían temblar las manos, el nudo en su garganta le impedía tragar correctamente. Su visión se volvió turbia cuando las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, sus labios también temblando en una fina línea que no podía controlar, el pánico ascendiendo como el fuego de un incendio forestal, cubriéndolo y destruyéndolo todo. Aún así, parpadeó varias veces y se obligó a sí mismo a buscar, aquí y allá. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jadeó cuando un objeto llamó su atención, unos metros más allá del cadáver. Retorciéndose las manos presa de la desesperación, se obligó a calmarse. Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos. Los abrió, y realizó un pequeño movimiento con una de sus manos, elevándola delante suyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rostro de Iwaizumi estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no estaba desfigurado cuando su cabeza levitó, a unos metros. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y, por supuesto, la sonrisa no estaba en sus labios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Malditos humanos, malditos fueran todos…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Oikawa, maldita sea. ¡Despierta!</em></p><p>
  <em>Otra vez, jadeó en busca de aire. Ésta vez, Oikawa se descubrió a sí mismo recostado en el suelo del bosque, su cuerpo levemente entumecido. Se incorporó como pudo y, al sentarse, casi cae otra vez de cabeza al suelo. Una mano gentil evitó que sucediera, y al levantar el rostro, la expresión compungida de Iwaizumi lo saludó como el mejor regalo que había tenido en mucho tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había sido un sueño.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, aquello había sido una profecía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a suceder. Si Oikawa no hacía nada para evitarlo, aquello que acababa de ver sucedería, y ese pensamiento se instaló en su mente como un clavo ardiendo, intenso e irracional.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Pero qué mierda fue eso, ¿estás bien?</em></p><p>— <em>Sí...eso creo. ¿Tú estás bien, Iwa-chan?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Me estás jodiendo? Tú te desmayaste, no yo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Me desmayé?</em></p><p>— <em>¿No lo recuerdas…? Pero qué…</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa no podía controlarse muy bien en esos momentos, ni su mente ni su cuerpo. El miedo de aquella escena aún recorría sus extremidades, la angustia persistía en su mente pese a que Iwaizumi estaba allí, arrodillado a su lado, enfurruñado pero preocupado. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo presionó contra su cuerpo todo lo que pudo; a los pocos segundos tuvo que aflojar el agarre y recordar que, ahora, poseía mucha más fuerza física que Iwaizumi y lo estaba ahorcando. Al hacerlo, sintió un suspiro de alivio por parte del otro, quien le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Iwaizumi no se le daba muy bien eso de expresar sus sentimientos. Los negativos sí, lo vivía insultando, pero cuando se trataba de algo más delicado tendía a colapsar.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>Qué.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Me prometes que nunca te irás de mi lado?¿Que siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Pero qué idioteces dices? Claro que sí. No voy a irme a ninguna parte.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pese a su tono agresivo, Iwaizumi finalmente devolvió el abrazo. Oikawa se relajó en sus brazos, creyendo firmemente en las palabras de Iwaizumi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era una promesa, después de todo.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capitulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Dimmi, si me equivoco me avisas, ¿si? Tú también, Oros.</p><p>— ¡Si!</p><p>— Clases de élfico, lo único que me faltaba.</p><p>— Te enseñaría a no ser tan bruto, sabes.</p><p>— ¡Abuela!</p><p>— Dimmi…</p><p>— Si, ya sé, abuela. A la brutalidad se la mata con conocimiento, ya sé.</p><p>— Ahí vas.</p><p>— Voy a seguir.</p><p>
  <em>En la tranquilidad de aquel valle donde el sol sí alcanzaba a lamer la superficie verde brindando los últimos rastros del tibio calor al iniciar el otoño, Akaashi se sentó recto sobre un tronco recientemente caído, observando con un rastro de diversión en su rostro al hombre que frente a él se paseaba en círculos, revolviendo aún más sus cabellos desordenados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi seguía manteniendo los mismos rasgos finos, delicados y jóvenes. Ni una arruga, ni un cambio en su cabello negro. Lo único que había cambiado en aquellos años que ya habían transcurrido desde que se había animado a hablarle nuevamente a Bokuto, eran las expresiones de su rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora sonreía más, reía más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, Bokuto sí había cambiado durante aquellas 4 primaveras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora era más alto que él. Más fornido, más fuerte físicamente que antes. Había perdido algunos rasgos de su infancia para dar paso a la adultez que Akaashi sabía llegaría tarde o temprano, y lo había favorecido muy bien. Para ser un humano, poseía una complexión más robusta que el promedio de su especie y una mente mucho más abierta que el resto. Sí, se había dedicado a estudiarlos, a leer y a escuchar atentamente acerca de los seres humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por suerte, pese a todo lo que Bokuto había cambiado en aquel período de tiempo tan fugaz para él, su alma noble y desinteresada seguía allí, intacta. Indestructible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi podía dormir en paz todas las noches con ese pensamiento pese a que aún no había hallado la manera de detener su reloj biológico, tan cruel e inexorable.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Vamos de nuevo.</em></p><p>— <em>Ava pust</em><em>ë, Bokuto.*</em></p><p>— <em>¡Akaashi!</em></p><p>— <em>No es necesario que te exijas así.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero quiero hacerlo. Por ti.</em>—<em> Akaashi distendió la expresión de su rostro, pero no sonrió. Bokuto detuvo su andar frente a él, a unos metros de distancia.</em></p><p>— <em>Adelante, entonces.</em></p><p>— <em>Alasse aurë.*</em></p><p>— <em>Alasse undómë.*</em></p><p>— <em>Ocólien sina pyta anna. Len.*</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi se sintió un poco perdido ante lo último que Bokuto había pronunciado en su idioma. Estiró el cuello y frunció levemente el ceño, curioso. Recién en ese momento, se percató de que Bokuto en realidad había estado nervioso por otra causa; hacía unos meses, el muchacho humano le había solicitado a Akaashi algo que éste jamás pensó que haría: le pidió que le enseñara su idioma. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El idioma élfico no era difícil, era prácticamente imposible de aprender para un ser humano, no sólo por la pronunciación complicada de las palabras y el significado no literal de las mismas, sino porque Akaashi no conocía un método real de enseñanza. No había libros ni textos que explicaran cómo hacer para que un ser perteneciente a otra especie comprendiera la profundidad de su lenguaje, y en el momento en el que Akaashi había accedido - no sólo por la insistencia tenaz de Bokuto, sino porque de un tiempo a esa parte el Elfo se había descubierto a sí mismo incapaz de negarle un capricho - casi se había arrepentido de hacerlo. Casi, porque luego de varias frustraciones y enojos, Bokuto parecía haberle encontrado la vuelta a la pronunciación de ciertas letras y a la comprensión de cuándo debía utilizarlas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi se había sentido fascinado por la rapidez con la que Bokuto aprendía y, porqué no, feliz porque lo sentía más cercano a sí mismo. Bokuto demostraba tanto interés en su raza como Akaashi con la humana, sólo que él había tenido a bien camuflar su curiosidad, porque, en realidad, sólo le interesaba lo que respectaba a Bokuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y había tardado casi dos años en darse cuenta de aquello. O al menos, de confesárselo a sí mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por lo que, aquella tarde en la que Bokuto le había pedido que practicaran otra vez los diferentes tipos de saludos que aún no le salían a la perfección, Akaashi se había preparado psicológicamente para sentarse durante horas y corregir su pronunciación hasta que sonara idéntica a la de un Elfo. Bokuto sabía que Akaashi era exigente, porque lo que enseñaba, debía ser aprendido y asimilado a la perfección.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Akaashi había pensado ingenuamente que su ansiedad se había debido a aquello. Qué tonto había sido, ¡si ya había aprendido a conocer las reacciones cambiantes de Bokuto! </em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Lo pronuncié bien? Dime que si, Akaashi.</em></p><p>— <em>Yo...lo has dicho...perfectamente.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Excelente! ¡</em><em>Häun yel mez aúen!</em></p><p>
  <em>Lo había gritado tan fuerte que las aves que habían estado posadas hasta ese momento sobre sus cabezas habían volado, aterradas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Todo el bosque se había enterado de que Bokuto podía hablar en su idioma. Pero Bokuto no se había percatado de la alteración que había provocado en el fuero interno de Akaashi, ni siquiera incluso cuando se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él, la sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. En su mano, había una pequeña caja de madera que no dudó en extender hacia él. Akaashi la tomó con dedos imperceptiblemente temblorosos, depositándola sobre su regazo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca había recibido un regalo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El concepto de obsequios era diferente entre las dos especies; mientras que para los Elfos un regalo era una cuestión más efímera y de intercambio mutuo, para los humanos pasaba más por una cuestión material donde depositaban parte de su carga emocional. Era extraño, pero Akaashi había aprendido a comprender que Bokuto solía aferrarse y apegarse a objetos físicos tanto como lo hacía con las personas. Lo había visto quejándose por averías de algún objeto con el que trabajaba junto a su padre e incluso lo había visto triste o sufriendo por la pérdida de algún afecto personal que, en sus propias palabras, "quería mucho".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con semejante panorama, Akaashi podía permitirse ponerse un poco nervioso al respecto del contenido de aquella caja.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No es la gran cosa, quiero decir, me tardé un poco en hacerla pero seguro tienes cosas mucho más bonitas y mejores que esto. Sólo...sólo quería darte algo, Akaashi. Por muy pequeño que sea.</em></p><p>— <em>Lo que sea que haya aquí dentro, será perfecto.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero aún no la has abierto, Akaashi.</em></p><p>— <em>No necesito hacerlo para saberlo.</em></p><p>
  <em>¿Qué era ese dolor que sentía en el pecho?¿Esa opresión era un dolor físico o algo de índole emocional? ¿Por qué su mano temblaba más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando finalmente levantó la tapa de aquella cajita de madera ante la penetrante mirada de Bokuto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué deseó llorar en el instante en el que vio el destello de metal surgiendo en su interior?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi tomó el objeto en sus manos con la delicadeza que la situación ameritaba. La placa de metal poseía bordes redondeados, bien lustrados. Los repasó con la yema de sus dedos en una caricia amorosa, conmovido mientras observaba los motivos grabados en ella. No tardó demasiado en reconocer el diseño de una de sus capas en el metal trabajado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Akaashi, por favor, dime algo. Ya sé que no se parece en nada a las joyas que tienes y que me falta mucho para alcanzar esos trabajos de orfebrería, pero…</em></p><p>— <em>Es perfecto. Es...es todo lo que podría desear. </em></p><p>— <em>¿De verdad piensas eso, Akaashi?</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto había cambiado el tono de su voz; se había vuelto más grave, más profundo. En ese momento, Akaashi fue consciente de que se había ido acercando a él mientras el Elfo intentaba procesar el hecho de que Bokuto había sido lo suficientemente detallista para poder grabar en su memoria el diseño delicado de las enredaderas que cubrían la parte inferior de sus túnicas preferidas, las cuales no solía utilizar demasiado. Si bien los trazos de la placa eran rústicos, se notaba la dedicación que Bokuto había puesto en aquello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ese instante, un jadeo suave abandonó los labios de Akaashi cuando la mano de Bokuto se posó sobre su rodilla, acercándose un poco más. Se había acostumbrado al contacto físico, tan escaso en los de su especie y tan familiar en los humanos. Sin embargo, algo en la presión que ejercían sus dedos sobre su pierna era diferente, como así también la intensidad con la que Bokuto lo observaba con aquellos ojos ambarinos tan peculiares.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sonreía, pero la concentración en su rostro era tan llamativa que por un momento Akaashi se sintió abrumado. Bokuto sí sabía expresar sus sentimientos más profundos e íntimos…¿lo había aprendido de él, o ya sabía hacerlo por su cuenta?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Alguna vez te he mentido?</em></p><p>— <em>No.</em></p><p>— <em>Entonces, cree firmemente en mis palabras. Lo llevaré siempre conmigo.</em></p><p>— <em>Te haré un collar o una pulsera para eso, Akaashi. No vas a colgarte eso del cuello.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Por qué no? Podría hacerlo. </em></p><p>— <em>Dame tiempo, y haré algo más bonito para ti. </em></p><p>— <em>Tienes todo mi tiempo, mer mela.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Eso qué significa? No me lo has enseñado.</em></p><p>— <em>Algún día te lo explicaré.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto no pareció muy conforme con sus palabras, pero aún conservaba la alegría dibujada en el rostro. Lo había hecho feliz al aceptar su regalo, pero Bokuto no era consciente de la alegría y el dolor que había despertado en el interior de Akaashi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras Akaashi seguía contemplando los dibujos trazados en la placa, al moverla se percató del cambio en la luz solar. Los rayos rojizos bañaban el césped del bosque al tiempo que Bokuto se sentaba en el suelo frente a él para luego acostarse sobre las hojas secas, estirándose. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que Bokuto le había pedido que practicaran allí? Horas, de eso estaba seguro por el transcurrir del día.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿No deberías volver a la ciudad? Los tuyos podrían preocuparse por tu bienestar.</em></p><p>— <em>No te preocupes. Piensan que me estoy escapando con alguien, o algo así.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Y no es eso cierto?</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, Akaashi, pero...no pasa nada.</em></p><p>— <em>No, dímelo. Intentaré comprender.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y el silencio. Había pocas oportunidades en las que Bokuto realmente se quedaba sin palabras, y cuando ese hecho acontecía, Akaashi internamente temblaba. Generalmente la situaciones que suscitaban su mutismo tenían que ver con conceptos tan complejos o diferentes a los suyos que al Elfo le costaba comprender con una sola explicación, incluso si las buscaba por otra fuente. Por eso, cuando otra vez Bokuto se había callado, supo que se venía algo así.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente, Bokuto volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, pero no lo miraba directamente. También eran raras las ocasiones en las que esquivaba su mirada, y Akaashi ya relacionaba aquella conducta con un sentimiento de vergüenza o culpa en los humanos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Mi padre piensa que tengo una novia en el pueblo de al lado, y que por eso paso tanto tiempo fuera.</em></p><p>— <em>Oh. Entiendo.</em></p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué el silencio que siguió a continuación resultaba tan incómodo?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Pero no es así! No tengo novia ni nada parecido, Akaashi. No pienses mal de mi.</em></p><p>— <em>No pienso absolutamente nada.</em></p><p>— <em>Akaashi...te has enojado conmigo. Lo siento.</em></p><p>— <em>No me he molestado, no sé por qué tienes esa percepción. No te disculpes por algo que no has hecho.</em></p><p>— <em>Entonces, ¿ por qué tu voz suena tan molesta? ¿Y por qué me duele el pecho?</em></p><p>
  <em>Al oír eso, Akaashi abrió ampliamente los ojos y retrajo sus sentimientos. Aterrado, comprendió la dimensión de sus propias acciones. Y la reciprocidad de sus emociones. Bokuto había alcanzado un punto de entendimiento para con él que superaba el plano de lo físico y se lo demostraba el hecho de que pudiera experimentar su dolor, aquella sensación completamente irracional que volvía a surgir de su interior con más fuerza que antes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Presionó la placa entre sus manos, recordando quién era. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los Elfos no experimentaban un sentimiento tan bajo como los celos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No puedo tener ningún pensamiento negativo al respecto. Después de todo, tu tiempo libre me lo regalas a mi. No puedo quejarme.</em></p><p>— <em>Sí puedes, Akaashi. Te hago perder el tiempo.</em></p><p>— <em>Te he dicho que dispones de todo mi tiempo. Del presente y del futuro. Ahora, deberías irte, antes de que anochezca.</em></p><p>— <em>¿No puedo dormir aquí, contigo?</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi se incorporó, su cuerpo más liviano que de costumbre. Al verlo, Bokuto lo imitó rápidamente, limpiándose las hojas que habían quedado adheridas a su ropa.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Te sientes cómodo en el bosque, Edain?.</em>—<em> al pronunciar aquello prácticamente en un susurro, Akaashi se acercó hasta quedar enfrentados. Estiró una mano de largos dedos y retiró una hoja seca de entre los cabellos de Bokuto, quien parecía haber dejado de respirar.</em></p><p>— <em>Siempre que tú estés en él, elar.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Has pensado en hacerlo tu hogar?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Eh? ¿Venirme aquí a vivir, contigo?</em></p><p>— <em>Eso es lo que digo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto iba a responder, ni siquiera iba a pensar lo que su boca estaba a punto de decir. Akaashi ya lo conocía y sabía que él se movía más por impulsos y emociones, nunca tomaba una decisión con la cabeza fría. Jamás pensaba en las consecuencias a largo plazo de lo que hacía o decía y para Akaashi, aquello resultaba tan fascinante como terrorífico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a darle su respuesta, pero Akaashi lo detuvo colocando una mano delante de su rostro. Ladeó el cuello a un costado, frunciendo el ceño.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Ocurre algo, Akaashi?</em></p><p>
  <em>La respuesta a esa pregunta era compleja. Akaashi podía afirmar que conocía todos los movimientos que el bosque tenía en casi toda su extensión, los buenos y los malos. Desgraciadamente, su percepción inmensa y tan peculiar de aquel lugar mágico le permitía percatarse casi siempre de las cosas negativas solamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como en esa oportunidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi incluso podía sentir a la distancia el dolor que Oikawa estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que su ira lastimara a terceros, sobre todo si éstos estaban bajo su protección en su territorio.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo, entonces?</em></p><p>— <em>Ésta noche y todas las que tú quieras, Akaashi.</em></p><p>— <em>Niño tonto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto sonrió al ver la expresión ofuscada pero un tanto apenada en el rostro de Akaashi. Tomó la mano que aún éste tenía extendida delante suyo y besó el dorso de sus dedos suavemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi se enfocó en esa sensación cálida, quería hacerlo. Deseaba que su mente se quedara allí, junto a Bokuto, y no lejos, donde sentía el sufrimiento de los árboles, de los arbustos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque allí un fuego mágico, fatuo y tenebroso, quemaba hasta convertir en cenizas todo lo que tocaba.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Oikawa, por el amor del cielo, ¡contrólate!</em></p><p>— <em>Aléjate si no quieres que te haga desaparecer, Kuroo. Última advertencia.</em></p><p>
  <em>En verdad, Kuroo experimentó la amenaza como la advertencia real de un hecho. Oikawa iba a asesinarlo si él no se apartaba de su camino; lo veía en su rostro, en la energía inmensa y aterradora que surgía de su cuerpo, en el poder nefasto que poseían sus hechizos al pulverizar aquello que tocaban mientras Oikawa se adentraba entre los árboles, las cortezas marchitándose con el sólo roce de sus ropas. ¿En qué momento Oikawa había obtenido tanto poder y se había vuelto tan poco tolerante?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún así, pese al miedo que su amigo le despertaba, sentía fuertes deseos de frenarlo, de detenerlo y explicarle que su mente había asimilado lo que sus ojos incorrectamente habían visto, lo que su corazón había malinterpretado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Estás confundido. Iwaizumi no te haría algo así.</em></p><p>
  <em>Al pronunciar su nombre, Kuroo supo que había cometido un error. Oikawa había detenido sus pasos repentinamente, voltéandose. Kuroo estaba a unos seguros 15 metros de distancia, pero aún así, sintió el peligro cuando los ojos de Oikawa hicieron contacto con los suyos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Habían perdido su tono castaño tan característico, reemplazado por un destello rojizo, casi siniestro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Realmente ese monstruo era Oikawa?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Y cómo podrías saber tú que Iwa-chan no haría algo así? Es humano.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo relajó un poco su expresión. No todo estaba perdido. Oikawa había distendido su ira, la energía negativa fluyendo con menor violencia de su cuerpo. Al menos, los arbustos ya no se chamuscaban a su alrededor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo que sí le había preocupado un poco era el tono despectivo con el que Oikawa había mencionado la palabra "humano". Era sabido por todos que los seres humanos no eran santos de su devoción; Oikawa los despreciaba en general, pero no solía darles mayor importancia, no que Kuroo supiera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi era otro cantar, por supuesto. Kuroo podía parecerlo, pero no era estúpido. A lo largo de aquellos años, había visto como la mirada que Oikawa tenía destinada sólo para Iwaizumi cambiaba, se transformaba incluso sin que éste lo notara. La amistad de ambos había ido creciendo a un punto en el que las cosas se habían mezclado y habían ido aumentando cada vez más, sin que Oikawa o Iwaizumi pudieran o quisieran frenarlas. Llegados a ese punto, Oikawa había tenido que confesarle a Kuroo sus peores miedos, el temor constante de que Iwaizumi sufriera algún daño y la angustia que el sólo pensamiento le generaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Kuroo había tenido la peor de las ideas al sugerirle a Oikawa que vigilara a Iwaizumi por su propio bien, hecho que Oikawa no se había animado a realizar hasta ese momento por temor a inmiscuirse en la privacidad del otro sin ser invitado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El que busca, encuentra. O eso decía el dicho popular entre todas las especies. Oikawa había estado espiando a Iwaizumi sin que éste lo supiera porque no había tenido el valor suficiente para confesárselo en un principio y el tiempo había empezado a correr. Hacía meses que lo hacía y, conforme pasaba el tiempo, los temores infundados en ese momento de Oikawa descansaban en la parte más profunda de su corazón, adormilados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hasta que otros sentimientos nefastos habían ocupado su lugar. Kuroo sabía que Iwaizumi era idiota, en primer lugar porque era humano, y en segundo porque lo conocía. Era consciente de lo mucho que le costaba exteriorizar sus emociones y de lo torpe y tosco que podía llegar a ser, en especial con Oikawa. Kuroo ya podía asociar vergüenza y cariño con golpes, insultos y silencios incómodos provenientes de Iwaizumi, pero Oikawa parecía no verlo con la misma claridad que él. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso, no le extrañó ser testigo de la ira de Oikawa hasta momentos atrás. Había seguido a Iwaizumi, como ya era costumbre. Lo había perseguido hasta el pueblo vecino y había divisado la desgracia. Iwaizumi había sido acorralado por féminas de su misma especie quienes parecían estar interesadas en él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E Iwaizumi no las había rechazado, en palabras de Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y caos, porque había sido lo último coherente que le había dicho antes de volver a su forma natural al llegar al bosque, adentrarse en éste y desatar su enojo caprichoso y violento sobre las diferentes estructuras con las que se encontraba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que Kuroo no se equivocara en su planteo e Iwaizumi realmente no estuviese interesado en esas mujeres humanas, porque ahora que veía la ira con la que Oikawa había reaccionado, ambos podrían darse por muertos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sí, es humano, pero es un idiota, igual que tú. Como tú no hablas, él tampoco. ¿O acaso lo viste enredándose con alguna de esas mujeres?</em></p><p>— <em>Claro que no, Iwa-chan no haría algo así, es un caballero.</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa, óyete a ti mismo. Te estás contradiciendo.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero…</em></p><p>
  <em>Y al fin, todas esa condensación mágica tenebrosa se disipó. De repente, Kuroo se percató de que incluso la luz del sol había sido eclipsada por su poder allí dentro y que podía respirar con más normalidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando Oikawa volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos volvían a tener ese color castaño brillante, un poco angustiado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Siento que somos muy diferentes. Iwa-chan...él seguro ya está buscando a alguien con quien tener descendencia. Y no alguien como yo.</em></p><p>— <em>Tus cuernos son sensuales.</em></p><p>— <em>Hablo en serio.</em></p><p>— <em>Yo también. Mira.</em>—<em> se animó finalmente a acercarse a su posición hasta quedar a unos centímetros, posando una mano sobre su hombro.</em>—<em> Creo que deberías animarte y hablarlo con él. Quién te dice que no sienten lo mismo, Oikawa.</em></p><p>— <em>No quiero perderlo.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo harás.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo permitiré.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo se sentía un poco más tranquilo al ver que Oikawa finalmente había podido controlarse. Sin embargo, el tono de posesividad que había utilizado al final lo había dejado un tanto preocupado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tontos enamorados. Bokuto estaba igual. No, estaba peor, pero al menos no tenía esos pensamientos tan nefastos y Eilruah increíblemente parecía soportarlo, ambos en una armonía envidiable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La diferencia de especies podía ser cruel, él también lo sabía. Sólo esperaba que para Oikawa, eso no significara la perdición de su destino.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Aclaraciones</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>:</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>— <em>Ava pust</em><em>ë, Bokuto.* </em><em><strong>No te detengas, Bokuto.</strong></em></p><p>— <em>Alasse aurë.* </em><em><strong>Buenos días.</strong></em></p><p>— <em>Alasse undómë.* </em><em><strong>Buenas tardes.</strong></em></p><p>— <em>Ocólien sina pyta anna. Len.* </em><em><strong>He traído este pequeño regalo. Para ti.</strong></em></p><p>— <em>¡Excelente! ¡</em><em>Häun yel mez aúen!* </em><em><strong>Yo hablo en élfico.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>Edain: </em>
  <em>
    <strong>humano</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mer mela: </em>
  <em>
    <strong>mi vida, mi amor.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capitulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Históricamente, el reino de Shiratorizawa siempre había sido próspero y tranquilo. La extensión del mismo era vasta e iba desde el océano hasta las montañas, desde los desiertos hasta los bosques más frondosos. Por supuesto, algunos de estos territorios debían ser compartidos en parte junto a otros reinos vecinos con los que siempre había habido tratados comerciales y sociales que habían mantenido la paz en un mundo donde el menor desequilibrio podría causar una trifulca de proporciones cataclísmicas para su población.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Karasuno, el reino vecino con quienes compartían parte del bosque de Aoba como límite de su territorio oriental, poseía las mismas cualidades destacables. Pese a tener menor antigüedad, el destino lo había favorecido y su economía florecía, su población aumentaba y sus dominios comenzaban a expandirse lentamente bajo acuerdos y tratados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y eso era lo que habían hecho con Shiratorizawa. Cuando el rey de Karasuno, Sugawara, había procreado a un único heredero, la decisión había sido clara y beneficiosa para ambos reinos; el unir en matrimonio al pequeño niño que apenas comenzaba a caminar con el hijo de 3 años de Takashi, el rey de Shiratorizawa, era la opción natural para unificar los dos reinos y así asegurar su desarrollo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, había sido una decisión quizás un tanto precipitada. Ambos niños habían crecido sanos y felices rodeados de su propia esfera de cariño, rectitud y pensamientos distintos. Mientras Wakatoshi comprendía la importancia de su rol como príncipe heredero y sus palabras y acciones de basaban en pensamientos calculados y medidos, Shouyo era todo lo contrario. Liberal e incontrolable, se había convertido en un rebelde de alma libre que detestaba las imposiciones y se había negado rotundamente a un matrimonio armado con un muchacho que ni siquiera había visto en su vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los intentos por reunirlos habían sido varios, todos ellos infructuosos. Por alguna razón, el destino no había querido que Wakatoshi y Shouyo se conocieran en su infancia, y para cuando había llegado la adultez de ambos, las cosas habían cambiado sutilmente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa así lo sabía porque el bosque hablaba, los rumores corrían pese a que ambos reinos intentaban ocultarlo; los humanos no eran muy duchos a la hora de tapar secretos que no deseaban salieran a la luz, sobre todo si involucraba a seres no humanos. Primero había sido un susurro, un cuento malintencionado que había surgido de las criaturas que vivían en el límite oriental del bosque, del lado de Karasuno. Luego, con el paso de los años, el susurro se había transformado en un grito, en un hecho constatado incluso por las criaturas en Shiratorizawa que afirmaban conocer de primera mano lo que sucedía del otro lado del bosque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Oikawa no conocía la veracidad de ninguna de las dos partes, pero la cuestión había estallado como pólvora entre las criaturas, expandiéndose luego hacia los humanos de los poblados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Corría el rumor de que el reino de Karasuno no era próspero solamente porque tenía suerte. Había sido azotado hacía más de dos décadas por una gran sequía, un terremoto en su extremo occidental y un diluvio cerca de la zona central de la población que habían ocasionado tanto muchas muertes como pérdidas económicas insostenibles para una monarquía un tanto débil luego del fallecimiento del difunto rey; por eso, cuando Karasuno se había levantado, victorioso y desarrollado, habían comenzado las dudas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y las dudas habían traído datos concretos. Resultaba ser que el rey actual, Sugawara, como todos los reyes, tenía consejeros en su corte real, pero no cualquier tipo de consejeros, sino criaturas mágicas. Y no cualquier criatura mágica, sino seres prácticamente mitológicos que habían decidido anidar por tiempo indefinido en el castillo de Karasuno y que habían sabido brindar su sabiduría, experiencia y poderes en pos del desarrollo y levantamiento del pueblo.</em>
</p><p><em>Por supuesto, aquello tenía una retribución. Aquellas criaturas similares a dragones que habitaban en las torres más altas e inhóspitas del castillo, donde nadie se atrevía siquiera a asomar las narices, habían generado un vínculo estrecho con el único príncipe que allí habitaba. La razón, nadie la sabía. Sin embargo, la cuestión era que aquellos dragones, dos para ser exactos, habían prácticamente criado bajo sus alas de protección al pequeño niño que había crecido con ideas un tanto mezcladas, conjunto de pensamientos humanos y no tan humanos. Así, Shouyo había desarrollado cierta aversión por las costumbres de los reinos y, al negarse enfáticamente al matrimonio </em>— <em>quizás por recomendación de aquellos consejeros un tanto malintencionados, tampoco nadie podía afirmarlo </em>— <em>había retado y faltado el respeto al reino vecino eligiendo como Duque a un caballero joven y sin experiencia, amigo de su infancia.</em></p><p>
  <em>Porque también se corría el rumor que había un romance oculto entre Shouyo, el príncipe de Karasuno y Kageyama, el flamante Duque, quien de la noche a la mañana había pasado de ser un caballero de familia ilustre al jefe del ejército del reino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una serie de malentendidos más, otra mala fortuna en las cosechas y una crisis económica que ambos reinos podrían haber solventado juntos en otras circunstancias más favorables habían llevado a disturbios en los límites territoriales, y los disturbios y peleas mayores entre pueblos, saqueos y muertes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y de un momento al otro, la histeria generalizada y la muerte de un Archi Duque en el reino de Shiratorizawa en situaciones más que dudosas había desatado la guerra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era increíble como los humanos podían hacer de una estupidez una bola de nieve creciente, tan grande que se había transformado en una avalancha asesina e imparable para los sectores más vulnerables de ambos reinos, porque había traído, por supuesto, más muerte y pobreza. Qué había de cierto en todos los rumores, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero tampoco importaba ya. Aunque Oikawa seguía sintiendo cierta curiosidad por lo idiotas que eran en Karasuno, un dejo de remordimiento y molestia hacia ese reino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, durante los primeros años de aquella guerra ridícula, las grescas se habían limitado a los límites territoriales. Poco a poco, era inevitable que se expandiera hacia el interior de ambos reinos y, a 5 años de iniciado el conflicto, Oikawa había oído el rumor nefasto de que los soldados de Karasuno habían llegado hasta Miyagi, un poblado que servía de fuerte a unos 200 kilómetros de la capital del reino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué eran 200 kilómetros? Un suspiro lastimero que ya no le dejaba conciliar el sueño normalmente, pese a que las fuerzas de Shiratorizawa habían podido neutralizar la amenaza. Sin embargo, aquello era transitorio, un alivio temporal. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a tardar las tropas de Karasuno en reagruparse y volver a intentarlo, ésta vez con éxito? Porque Oikawa no confiaba en los humanos, para nada. Aún así, aquello no era una guerra mágica y las criaturas no debían ni podían intervenir, el equilibrio tan delicado entre las especies pendiendo de un hilo culpa de aquellas criaturas detestables…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún así, Oikawa no tenía tregua ni en su propio territorio. La guerra podía pasar a un segundo plano en esos momentos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Oikawa, maldita sea, la culpa de todo es tuya.</em></p><p>— <em>No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, Iwa-chan. Vas a tener que ser más específico.</em></p><p>
  <em>En la ribera de un arroyo, Oikawa se mantenía sentado cómodamente sobre una roca, las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada sobre un tronco delgado; comenzaba a sentirse el frío del invierno que apenas había comenzado, por lo que cubrió su cuerpo con la larga y pesada túnica negra que había comenzado a utilizar hacía pocos meses gracias a los poderes mágicos que le había atribuido en sus estudios. Con ella, podía protegerse de ataques menores, volverse temporalmente invisible para ojos curiosos y tontos y le ayudaba ampliamente a cambiar de forma física, último logro adquirido más para vigilar a Iwaizumi que por una utilidad mayor y más importante.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al menos para él lo era, después de todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Allí, cómodamente repantigado sobre la piedra, Iwaizumi daba vueltas en círculos delante suyo; era tal su nerviosismo que incluso había tropezado varias veces y metido el pie en el arroyo en más de una ocasión, sus pantalones mojados y su rostro demostrando que estaba a punto de estallar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La imagen era divertida y entretenida, aunque Oikawa no podía negar, se sentía ansioso. Cuando Iwaizumi había dejado de asistir al bosque unos días atrás no había hecho sino despertar sus paranoias e inseguridades; lo había seguido con más ahínco y obsesividad que antes, sin encontrar nada extraño en su rutina. Se había estado juntando un poco más con Bokuto, eso sí, pero no veía en el otro humano una amenaza real. Ya había comprendido que Bokuto era demasiado noble y estúpido como para representar un problema real para ninguno de los dos, y el hecho de que Iwaizumi se apoyara en él para lo que fuera que le estuviese sucediendo, le tranquilizaba en cierta manera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso, cuando finalmente Iwaizumi le había dicho a través de Kuroo - quien había pasado el mensaje desde Bokuto, el día anterior - que "tenían que hablar", Oikawa había experimentado por primera vez una noche de insomnio absoluto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y ahí estaban. Tenían que hablar, pero Iwaizumi no podía. Las palabras no le salían y por momentos parecía atorarse con ellas. Se detenía y volvía a intentarlo, sin demasiado éxito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa no se caracterizaba precisamente por la paciencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente, Iwaizumi se envaró delante suyo. Oikawa movió sutilmente una mano debajo de la túnica sin que Iwaizumi lo notara realizando un hechizo simple pero efectivo, rodéandolos a ellos y al arroyo para que nada ni nadie pudiese traspasar el campo de protección invisible que había creado con magia sencilla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por alguna razón, veía la resolución en el rostro de Iwaizumi en esos momentos y no podía permitirse ningún tipo de interrupción, por muy mínima que fuera.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Lo he pensado mucho, y antes de que digas que eso va a hacerme daño, ya lo hizo, me duele el cerebro de tanto pensar. Hace días, no...semanas que no duermo. Le he dado vueltas y vueltas e incluso lo hablé con Bokuto, porque siento que es la única persona que podría comprenderme.</em></p><p>— <em>Sigue.</em></p><p>— <em>Yo…</em>— <em>apretó los puños y tomó aire bruscamente, su ceño más fruncido que nunca.</em></p><p>
  <em>Acto seguido, hincó una rodilla delante suyo, tomando desprevenido a Oikawa. Éste descruzó las piernas y se sentó más derecho sobre la roca, ahora visiblemente ansioso.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Ya no puedo contener lo que mi corazón anhela por más tiempo, y eso eres tú. Deseo que me permitas brindarte la mayor felicidad que éste simple humano pueda darte. Quiero poder compartir contigo toda la urgencia y pasión que llevo dentro, y espero, realmente ansío que el sentimiento sea mutuo. Aspiro a vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Oikawa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y procedió a sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita del color del vino, suave y tersa a la vista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La mente de Oikawa se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Su especie no era muy adepta a la poesía, pero Oikawa sí la había oído y leído en algún momento. Sabía que esas cosas correspondían más a criaturas ciertamente emocionales, como los Elfos y los humanos, por lo que no debería extrañarle que Iwaizumi supiera alguna de ellas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, jamás esperó que las aplicara con él. El hechizo sencillo en torno a ellos se disipó porque Oikawa no podía mantener la mínima concentración necesaria y el canto de los pájaros se dejó oír otra vez. Cuando su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, aquella duda que había surgido en su mente años atrás volvía, golpeándolo de lleno. Siempre se había preguntado a qué edad los humanos comenzaban a reproducirse o al menos, a buscar una pareja para hacerlo. Nunca se había animado a cuestionarle aquello a Iwaizumi porque sabía que el otro iba a ponerse violento, aunque Oikawa tampoco necesitaba una respuesta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hacía tiempo había notado que Iwaizumi ya estaba más que listo para eso. Había alcanzado la madurez hacía ya un par de años, su aroma lo delataba, su físico maduro y más robusto que el suyo también, sus ideas claras y la mente despejada sólo se lo confirmaban.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwa-chan…</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa, en cualquier momento me voy a morir aquí mismo si no me contestas algo ya.</em></p><p>— <em>Y-Yo...no sé qué debo contestar…¿sí?</em></p><p>
  <em>En ese momento, Iwaizumi abrió la pequeña cajita. Allí había un anillo, un anillo de oro blanco. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado Iwaizumi aquello? Oikawa estaba genuinamente fascinado con los detalles entremezclados sobre el metal precioso. Aquella orfebrería no era humana.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Vamos de nuevo, porque no me entendiste. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, Oikawa?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa oyó sus palabras, emocionado. Sabía que los humanos solían decirlas cuando deseaban estar junto a una persona con la que solían reproducirse. Conmovido, Oikawa comprendió que en todo aquel tiempo, Iwaizumi lo había elegido a él para aquel acto tan importante pese a las diferencias de especies. Kuroo había tenido razón aquella vez, después de todo. El sentimiento parecía ser compartido.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Claro, Iwa-chan! Pero no tenías que tomarte la molestia de comprarme un regalo, yo puedo darte todos los hijos que quieras, sólo tenías que pedírmelo bien.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Regalo? ¿Hijos? ¿De qué hablas?</em></p><p>— <em>¿No es eso lo que quieres de mi?</em></p><p>
  <em>Tomó el anillo que Iwaizumi aún extendía en su dirección y lo probó en su dedo índice con algo de dificultad, admirando sus detalles al rayo del sol.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Va en el anular.</em></p><p>— <em>Ah.</em>— <em>al cambiar de dedo, el anillo entraba a la perfección y se quedaba allí, adornando hermosamente su mano delicada.</em>— <em>Es precioso, Iwa-chan. ¿Enanos, tal vez?</em></p><p>— <em>Ah, sí, me recomendaron sus trabajos de orfebrería, me dijeron que eran los mejores.</em></p><p>— <em>Lo son. No habrás gastado mucho, ¿no?</em></p><p>
  <em>Era una pregunta retórica, porque Oikawa sabía bien que aquellas joyas eran bastante costosas. ¿Cuánto había trabajado y ahorrado Iwaizumi para comprarle aquello? ¿A él? Realmente se había tomado en serio el cortejo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Ese no es tu problema. ¿Entonces?</em></p><p>— <em>Entonces, ¿qué?</em></p><p>— <em>¡Oikawa, maldita sea, dame una respuesta!</em></p><p>— <em>¡Pero si ya te la di! Te dije que sí, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero…¿comprendiste bien lo que te he pedido?</em></p><p>— <em>Claro. No soy tan tonto, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa se incorporó en su lugar, su túnica negra cayendo a los costados de su cuerpo dándole un aire majestuoso, volviéndolo más alto de lo que era. A decir verdad, a sus 18 años ya cumplidos, Oikawa era un poquito más alto que Iwaizumi, y si a eso le sumaba los cuernos, lo pasaba por una cabeza o más de altura. Por supuesto, a ninguno de los dos le había importado aquella cuestión, pero Oikawa no dejó de notarlo cuando Iwaizumi se incorporó también, parándose recto en su sitio como si aguardara una sentencia de muerte.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Yo ya estoy listo para estar junto a ti prácticamente desde aquel día que te conocí, cuando me defendiste de aquellos mocosos, Iwa-chan, sólo que tu concepto es diferente al mío. Yo.</em>— <em>frenó a Iwaizumi antes de que éste lo interrumpiera a él.</em>— <em>ya contraje matrimonio contigo hace tiempo, usando tus palabras. Para mi, tú eres único e irremplazable, Iwa-chan. Carácter de mierda y todo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿De...de verdad?</em></p><p>— <em>De verdad. Ahora sí, me alegro que mis cuernos te resulten atractivos. Si no esto no podría funcionar.</em></p><p>— <em>Idiota.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi se acercó uno, dos pasos y se detuvo, no porque no quisiera sino porque ya no podía seguir avanzando, sus rostros enfrentados; tomó con sus manos frías el rostro suave de Oikawa y éste se dejó hacer, sabiendo lo que se venía. Cuando los labios suaves y tibios de Iwaizumi hicieron contacto con los suyos, deseó llorar. ¿Era posible querer tanto a otro ser vivo como lo estaba haciendo Oikawa? Profundizó el beso sin los tapujos que Iwaizumi parecía tener y lo abrazó, plenamente feliz.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Tus cuernos son parte de tu encanto, Estupidokawa.</em></p><p>— <em>Lo sé, te seduje con ellos.</em></p><p>— <em>Espero que eso sea una broma.</em></p><p>— <em>Lo es, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>Tu culo también me gusta.</em>— <em>acto seguido, dentro del mismo abrazo, Oikawa percibió la mano de Iwaizumi descendiendo por su costado de manera tortuosa hasta llegar a su trasero, presionándolo fuertemente.</em></p><p>— <em>También es parte de mis encantos. ¿Entonces sí quieres tener retoños, Iwa-chan?</em></p><p>— <em>No estoy listo para esta conversación.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Yo sí! Podríamos…</em></p><p>— <em>Cállate. No arruines el momento.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya lo arruinaste tu manoseándome. Qué atrevido eres, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Te dije que te calles!</em></p><p>Por supuesto, Bianca había tenido que saber reinventar aquel diálogo sobre la marcha mientras iba leyendo, porque ese ejemplar, aquella novela fantasiosa que le estaba leyendo a los tres niños que la oían fervorosamente desde el sofá al otro lado de la cocina, no era un cuento infantil. Esa historia nunca lo había sido, pero sí la habían adaptado para que todas las edades pudieran disfrutarla, sólo que le habían quitado un poco de la complejidad de las situaciones vividas para los más pequeños.</p><p>Y a Bianca no le gustaba sesgar la historia. Iba a tener que apañárselas, después de todo.</p><p>— ¿Entonces sí se casaron, abuela?.— preguntó Dimminuial mientras Bianca depositaba el libro nuevamente sobre la mesa.</p><p>— Como habrás oído, el concepto de matrimonio era diferente para ambos, Dimmi. Como el de los Elfos.</p><p>— Pero ahora sí o sí tienes que contraer matrimonio para decir que alguien es tu esposo o esposa.— terció Oros, estirándose en el sofá.— O eso me dijo papá.</p><p>— Sí, pero no para afirmar que tienes un compañero. Son cosas diferentes.</p><p>— ¿Al menos tuvieron hijos?</p><p>— Dimmi, ¿no puedes oír la historia sin arruinártela? ¿Una sola vez?</p><p>— No es arruinarla, quiero saber.</p><p>— Que se sepa, Oikawa e Iwaizumi no alcanzaron a tener hijos, y eso lo sé porque he leído otros libros.- soltó Bianca, deteniendo la pelea de los niños.</p><p>— Espera, abuela. ¿Todo lo que estás leyendo realmente sucedió?</p><p>— Claro, Antharel. Esta novela son los hechos narrados de lo sucesos que fundaron la base de lo que es nuestra sociedad actual, sólo que se le agregaron datos para hacerla más amena.</p><p>— Pero esos diálogos son inventados.</p><p>— Fueron oídos por terceras personas, criaturas y contadas por ellos mismos a conocidos y amigos.</p><p>— Wow.— soltaron los tres niños a la vez, sorprendidos.— ¿Y qué pasó después de eso?</p><p>— Ahora lo sabremos.</p><p>La mujer tomó el libro otra vez, abriéndolo donde había quedado hacía un par de minutos, apoyándolo en su falda para mayor comodidad. Nunca iba a cansarse de leer aquella historia tan dramática, menos cuando podía transmitírsela a otras generaciones.</p><p>— Luego de que Iwaizumi le propusiera matrimonio a Oikawa, la guerra llegó a la capital de Shiratorizawa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capitulo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cuando los pies de Oikawa abandonaron la tierra y las hojas del bosque para tocar finalmente la roca lisa y trabajada, sus pasos tranquilos se dejaron oír como un eco en la profundidad de aquel sector inexpugnable del bosque de Aoba. Sus botas producían un sonido llamativo y delator que él no quería ni debía ocultar, porque después de todo, se hallaba en su hogar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caminando en el corredor oscuro que lo conduciría hacia una escalera descendente, Oikawa no tenía necesidad alguna de tocar las paredes para no colisionar contra algún objeto en su camino. El lugar era frío y húmedo como un túnel subterráneo, todas sus paredes exactamente iguales. Sin ninguna lámpara, sin ningún mueble de por medio, su túnica ondeando alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la última ventisca del bosque le acariciaba la piel antes de comenzar el camino bajo tierra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo al llegar al final de la escalera, Oikawa abrió los ojos, el tono rojizo destellando en ellos al enfocar su mirada en otro residente de aquellas cuevas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspiró, oyendo el vacío del silencio de aquella red de espacios bajo tierra, una gotera en algún lugar lejano cayendo regularmente, como una canción de bienvenida. ¿Aquella gotera estaba en su propiedad? Ya ni sabía cuántas redes de cuevas abarcaba su hogar, en realidad.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Shimizu, tanto tiempo. Qué gusto verte con vida.</em></p><p>
  <em>Su voz fue suave, dulzona. Sus pasos no se detuvieron pese a que en aquel lugar, sí había muebles. Sin embargo, no sólo conocía la disposición de los mismos dentro del espacio cerrado, si no que tampoco había una necesidad real de encender alguna lámpara que le aclarara el panorama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después de todo, los de su especie, las criaturas que habitaban bajo tierra y en lugares alejados y profundos, podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad más insondable.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Oikawa? Me preocupas, hermano.</em></p><p>
  <em>No pudo evitar que una risilla escapara de sus labios cuando finalmente llegó a la pequeña mesa que estaba buscando. Sobre ella, una esfera perfecta de cristal puro se elevó a la altura de su pecho con un sólo movimiento de su mano, comenzando a emitir una luz suave, tenue.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Vas a tener que ser un poquito más específica, hermana. He estado haciendo muchas cosas en tu ausencia. Dime, ¿cómo está esa cabrita con la que estabas saliendo? ¿Sigue con vida también?</em></p><p>
  <em>Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instaló entre ellos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Cómo sabes…? Deja a Tanaka fuera de esto.- Oikawa aún le daba la espalda. Oyó las botas de Shimizu sobre el duro suelo de la cueva, acercándose uno, dos pasos.</em>— <em>Sabes bien a qué me refiero.</em></p><p>— <em>Ah, a eso.</em></p><p>
  <em>Shimizu era, entre todas las criaturas mágicas que conocía dentro del bosque, probablemente la que más sabía sobre él. Hacía ya demasiado tiempo, años atrás, luego de que Iwaizumi y él comenzaran a frecuentarse, había encontrado a una pequeña cría de súcubo a la intemperie, sola y abandonada luego de lo que había sido una trifulca entre las criaturas que habitaban cercanas al arroyo y los pueblerinos del poblado cercano, relaciones tensas durante años que finalmente habían estallado en un combate donde ambos bandos habían sufrido bajas, sobre todo el de las criaturas. También había estado herida y, asustada y temerosa, había logrado huir hasta adentrarse en la profundidad del bosque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Había logrado traspasar con éxito el territorio de los Elfos, de los Faunos y otras criaturas no tan agresivas como las de su propia especie, y para cuando había llegado cerca del límite este del bosque, había perdido las pocas fuerzas que la habían transportado hasta allí, y Oikawa la había hallado en el suelo, sucia y llena de sangre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tenía apenas 11 o 12 años cuando había sucedido, ya no lo recordaba bien. Como pudo y sin que su tío lo descubriera, la había ayudado, su imagen plasmada en la de la pobre niña que ni siquiera, en un principio, podía permitir que él le acariciara la cabeza o se le acercara demasiado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa había aborrecido el temor en sus ojos, en su lenguaje corporal. El desprecio que su especie ya de por sí sentía por los seres humanos y que se había ido acrecentando con el paso de los años, había encontrado una nueva excusa para crecer todavía más. Como pudo, la había cuidado y criado hasta hacía un año, cuando había desaparecido nuevamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En un principio, Oikawa había considerado que Shimizu había alcanzado la madurez y había decidido volver a su territorio. Él no podía seguirla, no podía buscarla en esos momentos. Estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando a Iwaizumi e intentando encontrar un método para que éste no se inmiscuyera en la maldita guerra humana que ya se avecinaba a la capital en esos momentos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, se vio sorprendido de manera desagradable cuando las voces del bosque le informaron lo que Shimizu realmente estaba haciendo. En efecto, había vuelto a su territorio, pero la joven parecía dispuesta a comenzar "una nueva vida"...junto a otro miembro sobreviviente de su especie del que nunca le había comentado antes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto, incluso con lo ocupado que estaba, tuvo tiempo para sentirse ofendido y decepcionado. Shimizu era hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa, si ese era un adjetivo que podía brindarse a una criatura perteneciente a su género. Y ahí estaba, enredándose con un cualquiera, desagradecida…</em>
</p><p>— <em>No tienes que preocuparte por el humano. Es mi problema.</em></p><p>— <em>Te propuso matrimonio.</em>— <em>otro silencio se dejó oír sólo interrumpido por la gota que caía, incansable.</em>— <em>Lo oí.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Y? ¿Eso en qué te afectaría a ti?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Acaso te olvidas de qué son capaces los seres humanos?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Y tú te olvidas de qué son capaces los pertenecientes a tu especie, Shimizu?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa intentaba mantener la calma, sí que lo hacía. No quería agredirla, aún tenía sentimientos fraternales por ella pese al abandono repentino. Sin embargo, no le agradaba demasiado que llegara después de un año a...cuestionarle justamente sobre Iwaizumi. Podía hacerlo con cualquiera de sus otras actividades, pero particularmente con su compañero, no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No iba a permitírselo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sólo no quiero que salgas herido.</em>— <em>el tono de la mujer decayó dentro de la cueva hasta transformarse en un susurro, igualmente haciendo eco. Quizás sí había detectado la amenaza en su voz, después de todo.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya es demasiado tarde para que alguien, humano o no, me lastime. Te he dicho que no debes preocuparte.</em></p><p>— <em>También he oído cosas. El bosque habla, hermano.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa no pudo sino rodar los ojos, un poco hastiado del susurro constante entre las criaturas. A veces podían volverse un poco...metiches.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Y qué cosas has oído que te han traído hasta aquí de nuevo? Porque no vas a decirme que fue para advertirme sobre el peligro de un humano acercándose a mi.</em></p><p>— <em>Has cambiado.</em></p><p>
  <em>La esfera luminosa se elevó un poco más, la luz en su interior volviéndose más intensa. Mientras Oikawa susurraba algo en una lengua antigua y posaba una mano sobre ella, ladeó el rostro hacia un costado, sabiendo que su "hermana" estaba detrás suyo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Soy el mismo de siempre, Shimizu-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>No, estás más...no lo sé. Estás agresivo e intolerante, tu yo del pasado aunque sea me habría abrazado.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa frunció los labios en una mueca de descontento, la punzada de la culpa instalándose en su pecho. Lo que decía Shimizu era cierto, pero no podía reconocerlo abiertamente. Oikawa era consciente de que había cambiado en esos años. Había adquirido poder, conexiones y más poder. Se había vuelto menos tolerante con las idioteces de los seres humanos, incluso con algunas criaturas del bosque. Se había vuelto un poco más taciturno y pensativo, y ya no solía frecuentar a sus antiguos amigos. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Kuroo. Sabía que el estúpido se hallaba bien, igual que Bokuto. Que no los frecuentara no significaba que no supiera sus paraderos ni cómo se encontraban, porque sus dominios, su supremacía, se había expandido gran parte del bosque y del poblado humano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por suerte o por desgracia, ya nada se le escapaba en su rango de poder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás Shimizu había oído algo de aquello, no podía afirmarlo bien. Sus poderes no llegaban tan lejos ni podían siquiera pensar en traspasar el territorio de los Elfos, por lo que tampoco sabía qué sucedía del otro lado de los dominios donde habitaba Eilruah, aquel Elfo misterioso que de un tiempo a esa parte había dejado de verse. Por Iwaizumi, sabía bien que ahora frecuentaba con mayor intensidad a Bokuto, pero algo en el interior de Oikawa le generaba un mal presentimiento en esa relación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto era humano. Un mortal, un Apanónar, como aquellas criaturas llamaban a los de su condición. ¿Qué beneficio, qué retribución podría sacar un Elfo de semejantes poderes de un simple ser humano?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bufó, intentando recomponerse de la leve impresión negativa que las palabras de Shimizu le habían traído a la mente. Aún con la bola de cristal flotando delante suyo, volteó y encaró a Shimizu con una sonrisa en el rostro. La sonrisa más sincera que le salió en esos momentos, porque estaba un poco...ofuscado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Tus ojos…</em></p><p>— <em>Es sólo un pequeño hechizo. Ven, dale un abrazo a tu hermano.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ah, ¡Cuánto tiempo hacía que no abrazaba amorosamente a alguien que no fuese Iwaizumi! El tacto suave de las manos femeninas acariciando su espalda lo hicieron estremecer, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Pese a que Oikawa no aprobaba algunas de sus acciones, eso no quería decir que hubiese dejado de quererla. Después de todo, aquello que había logrado obtener y todo lo que había estado haciendo durante aquellos años era, en fin, para criaturas como ella.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Al menos hueles igual.</em>— <em>ambos rieron, aún abrazados.</em>— <em>¿Vas a tener hijos con Iwaizumi?</em></p><p>
  <em>Su tono no fue agresivo ni malintencionado, por lo que Oikawa se permitió bajar la guardia, sólo un poco. Ahora recordaba que sí había alcanzado a contarle a Shimizu sobre Iwaizumi. Lo había hecho tiempo antes de que ella se hubiese dado a la fuga. De ahí sabía su nombre...estaba poniéndose paranoico.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Probablemente. Es lo que quiere, pero no me lo dice. Los humanos son tímidos.</em></p><p>— <em>Vas a tener que hacer algo al respecto.</em></p><p>— <em>Que no te quepa duda de que…</em></p><p>
  <em>La energía que emitía la esfera a sus espaldas cambió, ganando la total atención de Oikawa. Soltó a Shimizu de la forma más suave que pudo y volvió a girar sobre sus talones, casi chocando el rostro contra el cristal. Shimizu también se acercó, a su lado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Qué es eso?</em></p><p>— <em>La capital.</em>— <em>la mandíbula de Oikawa se contrajo, sus dientes apretándose fuertemente al igual que sus puños. Podía sentir la ira ascendiendo por su cuerpo, una vez más.</em>—<em>Y los humanos, cagándola otra vez.</em></p><p>— <em>Es la gente de Karasuno, ¿verdad?</em></p><p>— <em>Así es. Ya han llegado.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa realizó un movimiento con su mano izquierda, como si quisiera espantar un insecto. La esfera dejó de brillar repentinamente, casi cayendo de bruces sobre la mesa. Otra vez, la oscuridad reinó en aquel sector subterráneo al que nunca se había animado a llevar a Iwaizumi; farfulló un insulto e intentó calmarse antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a paso rápido hacia afuera, ascendiendo otra vez hacia el bosque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Podía seguir los pasos de Shimizu detrás, incluso oía que la muchacha le preguntaba algo, pero ya no alcanzaba a prestarle atención, concentrado en controlar su mal genio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si quería encontrar a Iwaizumi y protegerlo antes de que aquellos malditos humanos lo hicieran, tenía que entrar a la ciudad. Y para hacerlo, debía cambiar de forma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que su cuerpo se elevara ligero entre los árboles, sus alas negras batiendo suavemente mientras su cuerpo se encogía hasta convertirse en un cuervo, fue que Iwaizumi iba a enojarse realmente con él al descubrir que le había estado ocultando aquel poder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El olor de producía el fuego arrasando con los límites de la ciudad, incendiando granjas y casas pequeñas podía sentirse por todos lados. El humo transportaba no sólo cenizas sino también la advertencia, clara y ominosa de la catástrofe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Incluso llegaba al interior del bosque como el aviso directo del inicio del conflicto entre los humanos, en plena noche cerrada.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Akaashi.</em></p><p>
  <em>La voz de Bokuto trajo a Akaashi de vuelta con él. Lejos de los gritos, de la angustia y del caos que ya se vivía en los límites de la capital del reino y que se expandía hacia su interior como el viento, Akaashi se descubrió recostado junto a Bokuto en un colchón suave de hojas cubierto por una manta, altos a unos metros del suelo, entre las ramas de un árbol milenario. Rodeándolos, la luz tenue de las luciérnagas y de las lámparas propias de sus dominios los iluminaban parcialmente, el canto de un Elfo oyéndose, lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Volteó el rostro hacia Bokuto, a su lado. Lo observaba con aquella concentración tan característica, aquella expresión que solía poner cuando algo realmente lo afectaba y no terminaba de comprenderlo del todo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Dime.</em></p><p>— <em>Los Elfos no contraen matrimonio, ¿verdad?</em></p><p>
  <em>No pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una tímida sonrisa. Sabía que tarde o temprano Bokuto sacaría ese tema, no por algo, un mes atrás, le había preguntado acerca de los enanos y sus trabajos de orfebrería. Por su boca conocía la relación consolidada de su amigo humano con el íncubo que vivía en las profundidades del bosque, hecho que no dejó de llamarle la atención, porque la naturaleza egoísta y un tanto agresiva de aquella especie no parecía encajar con el amor genuino que Oikawa parecía sentir por Iwaizumi; aún así, las cosas entre ellos parecían ir bien o, mejor dicho, como siempre. Por supuesto, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Bokuto terminara de reaccionar ante aquello, lo pensara y fuese hacia él para cuestionarle inocentemente por sus costumbres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bokuto era así, tan transparente y fácil de leer para él en esos momentos que a veces le asustaba el nivel de entendimiento al que ya habían llegado ambos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No como los humanos, pero sí solemos enlazarnos.</em></p><p>— <em>¿De verdad?</em></p><p>— <em>De verdad.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Con anillo y todo?</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi se tomó su tiempo para responder a aquello. Giró su cuerpo hacia un costado, encarando a Bokuto. Al sentir el movimiento a su lado, Bokuto hizo lo mismo, sus rostros casi en contacto. Los pocos milímetros que había de distancia Bokuto los eliminó apoyando su frente contra la del Elfo, quien levantó una mano y acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la piel suave del rostro ajeno.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No es una condición indispensable, pero puede haber un objeto para sellar el lazo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Alguna vez has pensado en algo así, Akaashi? Quiero decir, en enlazarte a alguien.</em></p><p>— <em>No.</em></p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué ambos susurraban, si nadie podía oírlos allí? Bokuto lo hacía y Akaashi lo secundaba, como si se tratasen de dos niños pequeños cometiendo una travesura. Las cejas de Bokuto se elevaron y Akaashi vislumbró el brillo de sus ojos ambarinos apagándose sutilmente ante su respuesta rápida, sin dudar.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Hasta ahora.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Hasta…?</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi no se consideraba particularmente valiente; era más del tipo expectante, observador. Le gustaba oír y evaluar las cosas desde una distancia segura y sólo inmiscuirse si la situación realmente lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, desde que había conocido a Bokuto, su personalidad avasallante le había hecho ver las cosas de otra manera, un poco más activa. Ya no solía guardarse todas sus opiniones para él, se había puesto más caprichoso y por qué no, más egoísta. Los Elfos no eran egoístas, no estaba dentro de su naturaleza, pero Akaashi podía permitírselo con Bokuto. Sólo con él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto, aquello no había sucedido sin ninguna consecuencia. El bosque hablaba, los rumores corrían. Los suyos no tardaron en enterarse de su relación cada vez más estrecha y fuerte con aquel humano que cada día le atraía más de una manera prácticamente inexplicable; Konoha se lo había advertido, incluso habían discutido al respecto, y en el fondo de sus palabras un tanto dolorosas, Akaashi sabía reconocer la preocupación en el otro por su bienestar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pese a las discusiones, nadie se había entrometido entre ellos y Akaashi había podido seguir disfrutando sin culpas de la compañía de Bokuto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al menos, hasta que la sombra de aquella guerra maldita se había cernido sobre ellos. Sobre él, principalmente, que velaba día y noche por el bienestar de aquel humano ingenuo y temerario.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso, cuando Akaashi acercó sus labios tímidamente y los posó sobre los de Bokuto, no sintió temor ni remordimiento. La sensación de aquel contacto físico hasta ahora postergado le resultó increíble, casi mágica. Una corriente eléctrica y gratificante recorrió su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos, la ansiedad expectante, la emoción del descubrimiento y la felicidad por la nueva intimidad lograda entumeciendo sus pensamientos. Sintió a Bokuto jadear sobre sus labios y luego, ser atraído repentinamente hacia el otro, sus fuertes brazos rodéandolo, juntando sus cuerpos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Méraly</em><em>ë</em> <em>vesta ni, Akaashi?.</em>— <em>susurró Bokuto mientras enterraba su rostro en el ángulo de su cuello, la dicha tan inmensa que resultaba dolorosa.</em></p><p>— <em>Nan alass</em><em>ëaomentielvanen</em><em>. </em><em>Claro que sí, mer mela.</em></p><p>— <em>Ahora si puedo entender qué significa eso.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ninguno de los dos agregó más nada. Sin embargo, no hacía falta. Akaashi había dado el paso que había ido postergando durante aquel tiempo, la felicidad de sus sentimientos correspondidos entrelazándose con el dolor infinito de un destino ya escrito para ambos. No había forma de volver a Bokuto un ser inmortal, su naturaleza humana era así de cruel. Podría extender su vida, pero ¿cuántos años más podría darle? No demasiado, al menos no para Akaashi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El camino ya estaba forjado y ambos ya habían comenzado a recorrerlo juntos, a la par. La vida de Bokuto se apagaría eventualmente, y la de Akaashi junto con la suya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y al aceptar el hecho irremediable, sintió paz. Su existencia ahora tenía un propósito, algo que la movilizaba, que hacía que un año humano se viviera tan intensamente como cien años de su especie, una realidad tan profunda y apasionada que hacía, valiera la pena.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Akaashi, ¿qué es ese fuego?</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi abrió abruptamente los ojos, creyendo que en su delirio el incendio había llegado hasta allí. Muy por el contrario, Bokuto había podido percibirlo en su mente. Aquel lazo que ya se había formado tiempo atrás entre ellos a veces le jugaba malas pasadas como aquella.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Es...es la ciudad.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué? Es Karasuno, ¿verdad? Han logrado invadir…</em></p><p>
  <em>Y de la nada, aquella paz y tranquilidad se rompieron como un cristal azotándose en el suelo. Bokuto se incorporó, ansioso y alerta; ágil como era, descendió por las ramas hasta el suelo, unos metros más abajo. Akaashi se limitó a observarlo desde la altura por unos segundos, compungido y conmovido por su accionar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No había podido mentirle, no había sido capaz de ocultarle la verdad. Bien podría haberse callado, haber escondido la desgracia que vivían los humanos más allá del bosque, pero su corazón no se lo había permitido. Bokuto era demasiado honesto, demasiado sincero como para hacerle algo así. Aún así, el dolor de su repentina separación lo golpeó como un látigo, fuerte y ardiente.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Qué piensas hacer?</em></p><p>— <em>Tengo que ir. Mis padres están allí, mis amigos...espero no sea demasiado tarde.</em></p><p>— <em>Espera, Bokuto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi descendió también, con más gracia y parsimonia. Bokuto había dado un paso fuera de aquel sector iluminado y se retrajo al oírlo; Akaashi se acercó a su posición, la garganta seca y el pecho contraído producto de la angustia que le provocaba saber que, por mucho que dijera a continuación, el destino los estaba separando.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Repito la pregunta, ¿qué irás a hacer allí? No fuiste criado para la guerra, yo no te enseñé a luchar.</em></p><p>— <em>No voy a luchar, Akaashi. Sólo quiero proteger a mi gente.</em></p><p>— <em>Yo soy tu gente ahora.</em>— <em>al decir aquello, Akaashi expandió su pecho, envalentonado.</em>— <em>Si vas allí, morirás. Y yo moriré contigo.</em></p><p>
  <em>El silencio no duró ni siquiera un suspiro. Bokuto redujo la distancia entre ambos y lo besó con tal intensidad que Akaashi sintió la debilidad en sus piernas, casi cayendo al suelo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No voy a morir. Lo juro. Melanyel, Akaashi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y volteó, soltándolo, sin mirar una sola vez atrás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Akaashi ni siquiera tuvo fuerza suficiente para estirar un brazo en la dirección en la que Bokuto se había perdido entre los arbustos. Ni siquiera había podido llamarlo por su nombre una última vez antes de perder de vista su amplia espalda, un puñal en su pecho enterrándose cada vez más profundo, la falta de aire dejándose notar como si ya no hubiese oxígeno en el aire, como si ya no tuviese caso respirar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y lloró en silencio, una mano sobre su corazón, el cual se había ido con aquel humano osado e imprudente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pese al desconsuelo, fue capaz de sentir pasos detrás suyo. Era Konoha, podía reconocer su energía. Se había detenido muchos metros más allá, dándole su espacio, percibiendo su inmensa tristeza.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat. Entula rato, Bokuto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Susurró al bosque, donde ya no podía oírlo.</em>
</p><hr/><p>— <strong><em>¿Méraly</em></strong><strong><em>ë</em></strong><strong><em>vesta ni, Akaashi?</em></strong><em>: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Akaashi?</em></p><p>
  <strong>— </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Nan alass</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>ëaomentielvanen</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>. </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Claro que sí, mer mela</em>
  </strong>
  <em>.: Estoy encantado por haber estado contigo. Claro que si, mi amor.</em>
</p><p>— <strong><em>Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat. Entula rato, Bokuto.</em></strong><em>: Ojala la luz de tus ojos bendiga los mios. Vuelve pronto, Bokuto.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capitulo 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— No puede ser que ya estés llorando, Dimmi. ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo de Elfo inmortal?</p><p>— Cierra la boca.</p><p>A continuación, lo único que se oyó dentro del pequeño espacio donde se hallaban los cuatro reunidos fue a Dimminuial limpiándose la nariz; por supuesto, Bianca también estaba conmovida porque no importaba realmente cuántas veces releyera aquella historia, la separación de Akaashi y Bokuto era uno de los primeros puntos de inflexión en aquella tragedia.</p><p>Si Dimminuial ya comenzaba a llorar luego de que terminara aquel capítulo, no quería imaginarse cómo iba a ponerse después.</p><p>— Pero no se ha muerto nadie todavía. Guarda las lágrimas para después.— dijo Antharel, bufando mientras se acomodaba otra vez sobre la alfombra, apoyándose en un cojín.</p><p>— ¿Muere alguien?¿Tú ya lo sabes? ¿Abuela?</p><p>— Eso lo sabrás luego, Dimmi. Antharel, no digas esas cosas.</p><p>— No, no la leí, pero como viene la mano…</p><p>— Que no muera Akaashi, por favor.</p><p>— ¿Quieren que continúe o lo…?</p><p>— ¡Sí!</p><p>Bianca inhaló profundamente y cambió de página.</p><p>— <em>¿Tiene que ser ahora, Kuroo?¿De verdad, hombre?</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, tiene que ser ahora, ya.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi chasqueó la lengua, ofuscado y un poco reticente ante las palabras de su amigo; era ya pasada la medianoche e Iwaizumi ya se había acostado, incluso ya estaba entre dormido cuando oyó el golpeteo en la puerta de entrada de su casa. Por suerte, hacía un par de meses su tío le había dejado aquella propiedad para mudarse al pueblo vecino y estaba en franca lucha de negociaciones con Oikawa para ver qué hacían con ella. Como Oikawa no quería saber nada con la ciudad humana e Iwaizumi trabajaba y sus ingresos dependían de ella tampoco podía mudarse, por lo que la convivencia que ambos estaban planeando había tenido que postergarse un poco más, hecho que a Iwaizumi no le había molestado para nada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún así, habían encontrado la manera para afianzar su relación y estar más unidos que nunca. Un hogar en común en esos momentos representaba el menor de sus problemas, porque lo que más deseaba Iwaizumi era que Oikawa se sintiera cómodo con él, conforme con iniciar una vida junto a un ser humano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso, cuando los golpes se repitieron con mayor urgencia y fuerza, no tuvo otra que levantarse, porque ya no era una cuestión de que despertara a nadie más en aquella vivienda vacía, sino que el ruido alertaría a los vecinos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Kuroo del otro lado de la puerta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era noche cerrada; fuera de su casa y en las callejuelas aledañas no había una sola lámpara encendida, por lo que Iwaizumi reconoció a Kuroo sólo por su voz. Había llegado envuelto con una capa de viaje que le cubría la cabeza, cuernos incluidos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Entonces entra. Hace frío.</em></p><p>— <em>Cámbiate.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Eh?</em></p><p>
  <em>Molesto y confuso, Iwaizumi le permitió el ingreso a Kuroo; encendió una lámpara y se desperezó en un intento por terminar de despertarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Que te vistas.</em></p><p>— <em>Es medianoche, Kuroo.</em></p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi.</em>— <em>Kuroo retiró la capucha de su cabeza pero no se quitó la capa pese al ademán que Iwaizumi le había hecho para que lo hiciera.</em>— <em>No, no prepares nada. No hay tiempo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿De qué hablas? Comienzas a asustarme.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi detuvo sus movimientos al oír la urgencia en la voz de Kuroo. La única vez que había escuchado aquel tono ansioso y preocupado había sido en una ocasión en la que habían creído que Bokuto se había ahogado en un lago bastante profundo dentro del bosque, para luego enterarse que había pasado en realidad toda la tarde con aquel Elfo que Iwaizumi no conocía. Volteó con el ceño fruncido, aún con la tetera en una mano.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Amigo, escucha. Vengo aquí por Oikawa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Al oír su nombre, Iwaizumi terminó de despertar. Soltó la tetera y se acercó con paso rápido y firme a Kuroo, más ansioso que éste último.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Dime que está bien. Dilo.</em>— <em>sostuvo a Kuroo por el cuello de la capa, ofuscado por su falta de respuesta.</em></p><p>— <em>Se encuentra bien si te refieres a cómo estaba hoy luego de que lo viste. Iwaizumi, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que Oikawa no es lo que tú ves.</em></p><p>— <em>¿De qué hablas, maldita sea?</em></p><p>— <em>El bosque habla, oye, ve.</em></p><p>
  <em>La angustia de Kuroo crecía conforme sus palabras salían a borbotones por su boca, el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Susurraba y observaba la puerta y la ventana de la cocina como si creyera que alguien estuviese detrás de éstos, contagiando inconscientemente la paranoia en Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Vas a calmarte y vas a hablarme claro en un idioma en el que yo comprenda qué mierda está sucediendo.</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa ha cambiado. Ha ganado poder, Iwaizumi. Yo...me percaté de ello demasiado tarde. Se ha convertido en un monstruo, y esos mismos poderes lo han trastornado de una manera en la que no te imaginas. Temo que ahora mismo nos esté oyendo.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero...Kuroo. Kuroo, mírame.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad por el estado mental del otro; tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo observó a la luz de la lámpara que había encendido. Sus ojos no detenían su viaje incesante hacia la puerta y la ventana, las ojeras profundas marcando su piel. ¿Cuánto hacía que no dormía? Iwaizumi intentó rememorar cuándo había sido la última vez que había entablado una conversación normal con Kuroo y se sorprendió al recordar que había sido sólo hacía un par de días, en los límites del bosque. No le había dado la impresión atolondrada y paranoica que le generaba ahora. ¿Estaría bajo el efecto del algún hechizo, acaso?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Alguien te ha atacado? Si te has envenenado, quizás debamos ir a que Oikawa te revise, yo no entiendo mucho de ésto.</em></p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, ahora mírame tú a mi. Mírame y dime a la cara que no has notado absolutamente ningún cambio en Oikawa de unos meses hasta ahora. Vamos, hazlo. Si puedes hacerlo sin dudar, me iré sin agregar más nada.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos se quedaron observándose fijamente, ninguno emitía un sólo sonido. El mentón de Iwaizumi tembló débilmente cuando quiso abrir la boca y refutar las tonterías que Kuroo estaba afirmando, romperle la cara y advertirle que dejara de hablar pestes de su prometido…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Kuroo sí tenía algo de razón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi había notado a Oikawa más retraído, incluso un poco cabizbajo en algunas ocasiones. Para cuando él llegaba a visitarlo todos los días, Oikawa siempre lo aguardaba con una sonrisa, un beso y un abrazo. Sus conversaciones seguían siendo las mismas y a Iwaizumi en ningún momento le había dado la impresión de que le ocultara algo, salvo en los momentos en los que creía ver en los ojos de Oikawa un destello rojo que antes no le había conocido, pero lo había dejado pasar pensando que se trataba de algún hechizo sencillo. Oikawa vivía realizando hechizos a su alrededor sin darle una explicación la mayoría de las veces y ya se había acostumbrado a no cuestionar, confiando en la voluntad del otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, lo que sí había notado era que sus discusiones se habían vuelto menos frecuentes, pero más intensas. La mayoría de ellas había girado en torno a la guerra humana, como la llamaba Oikawa. Su desprecio hacia los demás seres humanos se había incrementado exponencialmente en aquel último tiempo, y cuando Iwaizumi intentaba poner sobre la mesa su punto de vista, Oikawa se había mostrado intolerante e incluso agresivo al punto en el que la discusión solía terminar en silencios incómodos que Iwaizumi no sabía remontar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Acaso había sucedido algo más entre Oikawa y otros humanos que lo habían vuelto tan vengativo y rencoroso?</em>
</p><p>— <em>No puedo hacerlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Mira. Tú no corres peligro, el idiota te quiere. Qué digo, te adora. Pero si quieres proteger a la gente de ésta ciudad, tienes que detenerlo ahora. Te ha estado ocultando más que una simple cuestión de desprecio, Iwaizumi.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué piensa hacer?</em></p><p>— <em>No lo sé. De un tiempo a ésta parte ha dejado de contarme las cosas. Me he acercado lo menos posible porque no represento un elemento útil para él.</em></p><p>— <em>Kuroo, maldita sea, eres su amigo.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya no. Me duele en el alma decirlo, pero ya no lo reconozco.</em></p><p>
  <em>En ese instante, Iwaizumi se sintió perdido, furioso y angustiado, todo al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que había notado un cambio en la actitud de Oikawa, pero nunca se había mostrado agresivo al punto de la violencia delante suyo, y como tampoco sabía comprender muy bien el significado de sus hechizos, no tenía conocimiento alguno de sus avances en esa área, simple y llanamente porque Oikawa tampoco lo compartía con él. No podía creer el planteo que Kuroo acababa de hacerle, pero siempre había sido una criatura cuerda y de pensamiento frío, analítico. Nunca, ni siquiera la vez de la supuesta muerte de Bokuto, lo había visto tan asustado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Odiaba, aborrecía que algo se le estuviese escapando de aquella manera tan obvia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De repente, Kuroo pareció oír algo; jadeó sorprendido y se soltó de Iwaizumi. Volteó el rostro hacia él otra vez, tomando la cabeza de Iwaizumi entre sus manos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No sé cuándo volveremos a vernos, pero te deseo toda la fortuna que un humano pueda tener.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Adónde vas a ir, por qué vas a irte? Maldita sea, Kuroo, ¡no me dejes a medias!</em></p><p>— <em>Tú también debes irte. La guerra está aquí.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué?</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Iwaizumi miró alternativamente hacia afuera y a la criatura que seguía sosteniendo la puerta con una mano. Tardó varios segundos en oír un sonido extraño, lejano, que se fue intensificando conforme los segundos pasaban.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Cámbiate. Ahora.</em></p><p>
  <em>No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba metódicamente dónde había escondido la armadura y la espada que había tenido a bien conseguir el año anterior, cuando los rumores de que los soldados de Karasuno se acercaban a paso lento pero seguro a la capital. Aquello, por supuesto, había sido otro motivo de pelea con Oikawa; logró colocársela rápidamente y enfundó su espada a su cintura, nervioso como nunca se había sentido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo aún lo aguardaba en la puerta, su mirada perdida más allá de donde los ojos de Iwaizumi alcanzaban a ver. Una columna de humo se extendía a unas cuadras de distancia y ya podía verse gente corriendo aquí y allá. Gritos, relinchos. El olor de la sangre y el fuego comenzaba a circular calle abajo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Kuroo, maldita sea. Bokuto. ¿Dónde mierda está Bokuto?</em></p><p>— <em>Debe estar con Eilruah. Prácticamente está viviendo con él en el bosque.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Te da la impresión de que Bokuto va a dejar el culo quieto si sabe que la ciudad es atacada?</em></p><p>
  <em>Hubo un momento de silencio sólo interrumpido por gritos y ruidos de pelea ya no tan lejanos. Iwaizumi cerró la puerta de la vivienda sabiendo que no tenía demasiado sentido ya, chasqueando la lengua y maldiciendo otra vez.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Odio a los humanos, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan idiotas?</em></p><p>— <em>Así nos quieres. Vamos, sé dónde vive.</em></p><p>
  <em>Así, recorriendo varias calles y doblando en varias ocasiones, Iwaizumi notó con espanto la magnitud que ya había alcanzado el problema; la ciudad estaba parcialmente incendiada y el fuego avanzaba en una sola dirección. Podía verlo en las calles laterales, sobre los techos y en los carros y personas que intentaban huir despavoridas de éste, algunas atacadas por soldados enemigos; al tener sólo la luz del fuego en esos momentos, para Iwaizumi era difícil distinguir entre amigo y enemigo, y en las ocasiones en las que había intentado luchar para defender a alguna persona indefensa, Kuroo lo había detenido y mandado a volar a todo sujeto que pudiera utilizando algún hechizo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No te entretengas, no podemos ganar. Encontremos a Bokuto y salgamos de aquí.</em></p><p>— <em>Éste es su hogar.</em></p><p>
  <em>Por suerte, al detenerse en seco sobre el taller que pertenecía al padre de Bokuto, comprobaron que ni el fuego ni el caos habían llegado en su totalidad a aquella región; sólo en ese momento, Iwaizumi fue consciente que se hallaban apenas a unos 50 metros del castillo ocupado por la corona. Con resquemor, alcanzó a divisar una columna de humo saliendo de una de las torres, generándole todavía más angustia. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen llegado ya al palacio? ¿En qué momento se había descontrolado todo?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Idiota! Maldito seas, humano de mierda. Estaba preocupado por ti, infeliz.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Kuroo?¿Iwaizumi?</em></p><p><em>Bokuto había surgido de no sabía dónde, porque Iwaizumi aún seguía mirando el fuego cuando Kuroo había gritado y se había lanzado al otro, abrazándolo. Oyó el alivio en su voz y se alegró por ambos. Bokuto no estaba sólo; un grupo de personas </em>— <em>entre ellos sus propios padres </em>— <em>se estaban reuniendo detrás del taller. Al parecer, habían podido coordinarse en medio del caos y todos estaban subiendo a dos carruajes que allí estaban alistados. En medio de las corridas, Bokuto los había reconocido y, al hacerlo, su expresión ansiosa fue reemplazada por su sonrisa típica, incluso en aquellas circunstancias.</em></p><p>— <em>Debemos irnos, ahora sí.</em></p><p>— <em>Todavía hay gente atrapada cerca del castillo. No saben lo que es eso.</em>— <em>la voz de Bokuto se tornó seria y eso les dio pie a saber que la situación era realmente grave.</em>— <em>Los caballos no podrán pasar por ahí, pero mi padre podrá guiarlos fuera. Conoce atajos para evadir a los que cobran los impuestos.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué hacemos?</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos, Iwaizumi y Bokuto, miraron a Kuroo, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. Éste se limitó a colocarse la capucha otra vez, su rostro parcialmente oculto en la sombra de la tela.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Esto es una guerra humana, no voy a inmiscuirme.</em></p><p>— <em>No podemos dejar a esa gente allí, Iwaizumi.</em></p><p>— <em>Claro que no. Entonces, aquí nos despedimos.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi tendió la mano para tomar la de Kuroo rodeado de una aura solemne que no sentía en lo más mínimo. Estaba aterrado, pero el cargo de conciencia pesaba más en su mente. Kuroo observó su mano y luego el rostro de ambos. Maldijo una, dos. Tres veces.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Y una mierda. Vamos, rápido. ¡Y después sí nos vamos!</em></p><p>— <em>Esperen.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto suspiró pesadamente e Iwaizumi reconoció "ese" momento. Lo vio alejarse de ellos en dirección a los caballos y hablar con un hombre mayor, su padre. Iwaizumi y Kuroo los vieron discutir, elevar la voz. Bokuto la elevó un poco más, pero aún así Iwaizumi no alcanzaba a distinguir sus palabras, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que Bokuto lo estaba instando a irse sin él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué padre podría aceptar semejante decisión sin dar pelea? Finalmente, ambos hombres se abrazaron largamente. Iwaizumi oyó a Kuroo maldecir otra vez a su lado, y él lo secundó. Si hubiese tenido familia en esos momentos, la decisión de abandonarlos por su seguridad hubiese sido rápida, pero aún así difícil. Bokuto no sabía si volvería a ver a su familia, y aquel abrazo fue la imagen de una despedida que Iwaizumi no estaba en condiciones de ver en esos momentos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Vamos. Eso sí, sólo me quedan dos caballos.</em>— <em>terció Bokuto un tanto violento cuando volvió hacia ellos. Iwaizumi vio por el rabillo del ojo los carruajes comenzando a desplazarse.</em></p><p>— <em>No necesito que una bestia me lleve.</em>— <em>soltó Kuroo, un tanto apurado y también agresivo al ver los ojos de Bokuto un tanto brillosos.</em></p><p>— <em>Porque la bestia ya eres tú.</em></p><p>— <em>Y qué bestia.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Pueden parar? No es el mejor momento, saben.</em></p><p>— <em>Siempre es un buen momento.</em></p><p>
  <em>Al menos ambos habían recuperado parte de su humor una vez que habían subido a los caballos; mientras comenzaban a galopar calle arriba, Iwaizumi se percató de que Kuroo podía correr incluso más rápido que los caballos. Se preguntó si Oikawa era capaz de algo así, pero la respuesta acudió sola en su mente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto que podía, eso y quién sabía cuántas cosas más que él desconocía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como Bokuto había vaticinado, las inmediaciones del castillo se habían transformado en un infierno. La mayoría de las viviendas, negocios y talleres estaba en llamas, el camino regado de cuerpos también incendiándose. Los caballos se asustaron por los gritos y el calor, pero pudieron hacerlos andar intentando seguir el paso de Kuroo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Por aquí, puedo olerlos.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi vio la espalda de Kuroo. Oyó su voz un tanto amortiguada por los ruidos que los rodeaban, el caos desatándose y expandiéndose por donde ellos habían llegado. Por alguna razón, la escena se desarrolló en su mente en cámara lenta, despacio, ajeno a ella. Percibió los cascos del caballo de Bokuto golpeando el suelo fuertemente a su lado, sobrepasando su posición.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vio su espalda iluminada por el fuego, el caballo siguiendo la voz de Kuroo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y lo vio venir. La opresión en el pecho que estaba sintiendo desde el momento en el que había sido testigo de aquella despedida se hizo más asfixiante, más dolorosa. Como si lo hubiese sabido, el mal presentimiento estalló en su cerebro, el grito no saliendo a tiempo de su garganta.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Bokuto, ¡sal de ahí, ahora!</em></p><p>
  <em>Pero ya era demasiado tarde; incluso Kuroo lo había notado casi al mismo instante que Iwaizumi. Bokuto alcanzó a detener el galope de su caballo y a intentar voltearse, probablemente para preguntarle qué sucedía, por qué le pedía aquello. Sin embargo, la flecha había sido más veloz, certera y letal. Iwaizumi se quedó sin aire en el instante en el que el filo del metal atravesó violentamente el pecho de Bokuto, la sangre comenzando a expandirse de forma desagradable y rápida sobre su ropa. Todo sucedió en un segundo que para el otro fue una eternidad; el caballo corcoveó, asustado, y en el estado en el que se hallaba, Bokuto cayó hacia atrás, desplomado en el suelo. Iwaizumi oyó lejos, muy lejos, el grito de Kuroo. Vio el caballo blanco que antes había montado Bokuto correr aterrorizado entre el fuego, perdiéndose. Como pudo, temblando como una hoja, Iwaizumi descendió del suyo y lo sostuvo fuertemente de las riendas, acercándose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no en ese momento, no a Bokuto. No, no…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún respiraba. Lo hacía con dificultad, pero un atisbo de vida se distinguía en el esfuerzo que su garganta hacía para recuperar algo de aire. Bokuto tosió de repente, de su boca surgiendo una corriente de sangre que descendía por su rostro, su cuello. La mancha de su ropa ahora se extendía en el suelo cada vez más grande, más oscura.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No intentes hablar, no lo hagas. Mierda, mierda.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kuroo estaba desesperado, arrodillado a su lado. Iwaizumi vio su brazo temblando cuando su mano intentó tomar la flecha que aún seguía incrustada allí, en medio de su pecho. No podía dejar de contemplarla; le había atravesado el corazón, no cabía duda alguna. Iwaizumi no había visto al arquero, pero sí había alcanzado a sentir la madera tensándose y el silbido del viento en la trayectoria de lo que estaba acabando con la vida de Bokuto. Y sólo había querido ayudar, la idea había sido justamente de él. Se había despedido de su familia y él, Iwaizumi, había permitido esa locura…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, maldita sea, tú también. ¡Reacciona! ¡Respira, por el amor de Dios! ¡No entres en pánico, ayúdame!</em></p><p>— <em>¿Q-Qué...qué…?</em></p><p>
  <em>En ese momento, sucedieron varias cosas a la vez, sólo que en esa ocasión todo sucedió tan velozmente que Iwaizumi tuvo que reaccionar rápido. Al acercarse a Kuroo, tuvo plena consciencia de que el arquero que le había disparado a Bokuto estaba a sus espaldas, a unos metros. Iwaizumi incluso había alcanzado a realizar el ademán para retirar la espada de la funda y comenzar a pelear pero, en ese momento, una fuerza indescriptiblemente siniestra y opresiva se acercó desde el otro lado. Iwaizumi no podía verla, podía sentirla. De repente, un ave negra surgió del mismo fuego; era un cuervo. Frunció el ceño observando su trayectoria. Pero…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Te lo dije, ahora, ayúdame.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero esto…</em></p><p>— <em>¡Iwaizumi!</em></p><p>
  <em>El cuervo, en efecto, era Oikawa. La energía que había sentido, también era él mismo. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para evaluar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Oikawa atacó al arquero de lleno. Éste logró defenderse y esquivar su ataque inicial, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo aquel sujeto podría huir de la ira de Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ese instante, las palabras de Kuroo tomaron sentido. Lo reconocía sólo en cuerpo, pero no a él. Ese no era su Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo comenzó a hablar en otra lengua que Iwaizumi no conocía; ni siquiera había oído a Oikawa utilizarla, por lo que supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de oración. Su mano estaba sobre el pecho de Bokuto, la flecha aún allí. De la nada, una luz azulada cubrió la superficie del torso del otro para luego desaparecer débilmente.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sólo le he dado unos minutos, pero no va a resistir. Ninguna criatura resistiría semejante herida. Iwaizumi, tenemos que llevarlo al bosque. Eilruah sabrá qué hacer.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero, Oikawa…</em></p><p>— <em>Ve, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos jadearon, sorprendidos. La voz de Oikawa se oía nítida, pero él no estaba allí. Iwaizumi giró y volteó en varias direcciones, sin éxito. El arquero y él habían desaparecido en algún momento, entre el fuego.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Oikawa, maldita sea, tenemos que hablar.</em></p><p>— <em>Después. Ve y salva a tu amigo. No queda mucha vida en su cuerpo. Les daré tiempo. Fuera de aquí.</em></p><p>
  <em>Increíblemente, Iwaizumi creyó ciegamente en sus palabras, sobre todo cuando el fuego a un costado se abrió como dos cortinas separadas e inmensas, candentes, dejándoles un camino abierto por el cual circular. Iwaizumi tomó una última inhalación profunda y ayudó a Kuroo a levantar el cuerpo de Bokuto del suelo. Si lograban subirlo al caballo, podrían llegar galopando en apenas unos pocos minutos…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ese momento, Bokuto volvió a toser; su cuerpo se convulsionó débilmente e Iwaizumi oyó a Kuroo jadear, sosteniéndolo por los hombros. Ambos temblaban, los tres lo hacían.</em>
</p><p>— <em>A-Akaashi…</em></p><p>— <em>Cállate, idiota. Cierra la maldita boca una sola vez en tu vida.</em></p><p>
  <em>E Iwaizumi lo vio. Bokuto llevaba en el rostro una expresión de dolor inmensa, inconmensurable. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y no parecía estar consciente en esos momentos pero, por alguna razón, Iwaizumi no atribuyó su sufrimiento a la herida mortal que aún estaba en su pecho. Por alguna razón, Bokuto parecía estar padeciendo un dolor que iba más allá de lo físico. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, mezclándose con la sangre que aún surgía de su boca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y en ese momento, lejos de allí, otra persona se desplomaba en el suelo cubierto de hojas secas.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Akaashi? ¡Akaashi!</em></p><p>
  <em>El grito de Konoha, tan impropio de él mismo, despertó y alertó a todo el Bosque de Aoba en mitad de la noche. Algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo y había involucrado a los Elfos.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capitulo 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>— </span>
  </em>
  <em>No voy a conversar éste tema otra vez, Konoha.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No vengo a conversar, Akaashi. Vengo a advertírtelo una última vez.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi sentía su rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas, la angustia y el dolor anidando en su pecho como un tumor que crecía sin detenerse; Konoha, a sus espaldas, se había acercado un poco más a su posición entre los árboles, pero no había invadido su espacio. Probablemente era capaz de percibir el estado en el que se encontraba, y aún así…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Entonces, habla y vete.</em></p><p>— <em>Ese humano será tu perdición. Te estás alejando, te estás perdiendo en su camino. Y no soy el único que está preocupado por tu bienestar.</em></p><p>— <em>No me he perdido, en realidad he encontrado mi camino. Agradezco su preocupación, pero soy plenamente consciente de mis decisiones.</em></p><p>— <em>No, no lo eres. Eres joven, es normal que seas impulsivo y te dejes llevar por la intensidad de los seres humanos.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Konoha se acercó un poco más y Akaashi lo sintió a sus espaldas. Pese a ello, no volteó a encararlo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Ellos viven muy poco tiempo. Todo lo asimilan vehemencia, apenas piensan. Quizás no seas algo pasajero en su vida, pero él sí lo es en tu existencia, Akaashi.</em></p><p>— <em>No.</em>—<em> inspiró profundamente, intentando contener el enojo y la exasperación que volvía a sentir. Aquello se volvía reiterativo.</em>— <em>No es algo pasajero para mi, pero si tanto les incomoda, partiré.</em></p><p>— <em>Akaashi…¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que…?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El bosque estaba sumido en apariencia en un profundo silencio, pero en realidad no era así. A los alrededores del territorio que ocupaban los Elfos, cientos de criaturas de distintas especies se movilizaban, algunas para huir a las profundidades del bosque y protegerse, otras para acercarse a la ciudad en llamas. Para ellos, eran ya fácilmente audibles los sonidos de la batalla entre los humanos pese a que se hallaban bastante lejos del foco del conflicto. Konoha posó tímidamente una mano sobre su hombro, presionando apenas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Jamás te daríamos la espalda.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El tono suave y tranquilo de Konoha confundió un poco a Akaashi; en esos momentos, no podía distinguir qué intenciones tenía realmente al haberse acercado allí, porque la congoja e incertidumbre nublaban su juicio. Aún así, no alejó su mano ni rechazó sus palabras, sintiéndose indefenso en esos momentos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Entonces acéptenlo. No te pido que lo integres como uno más, sólo...déjalo vivir aquí, conmigo.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi volteó finalmente, sintiéndose un poco más valiente en esos segundos. La expresión de Konoha parecía sinceramente preocupada, su ceño fruncido, al igual que sus labios. Observó sus ojos largamente, buscando algún rastro de duda en ellos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>El humano priorizó a los suyos, Akaashi. Lo siento, lo oí.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero volverá. Volverá a mí, lo sé.</em></p><p>— <em>Tu abnegación me pesa en el alma, Akaashi.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La mano que descansaba en su hombro lo sacudió levemente, apretando un poco más. Una sonrisa trémula se dibujó en los labios de Konoha en ese momento, contagiando un poco a Akaashi pese a que su mente y corazón estaban en otra parte, muy lejos de allí.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Cuando vuelva, tendrá su lugar aquí. Personalmente me aseguraré eso.</em></p><p>— <em>Gracias. Gracias, yo…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi alcanzó a jadear, el aire escapando de sus pulmones. No, algo había literalmente aplastado su pecho, lo había atravesado de lleno allí donde sabía descansaba su corazón. El dolor era lacerante, agudo, desmedido. Con una mano temblorosa, alcanzó a tocar la superficie de su torso y a observar su mano buscando la sangre que estaba seguro allí había.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero no había nada, la palma de su mano impoluta, su túnica intacta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Akaashi?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Las extremidades de su cuerpo se rindieron antes de que su mente lo hiciera; sus piernas se sintieron repentinamente inútiles, laxas. Cayó de rodillas hacia delante, frente a Konoha, sin poder sostenerse por más tiempo de pie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y las lágrimas brotaron solas de sus ojos mientras un grito estrangulado surgía y se perdía en su garganta, el suplicio cubriéndolo todo. La vida escapaba de su cuerpo, su existencia volviéndose diminuta, diluyéndose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estaba perdiendo la consciencia.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>¡¡Akaashi!!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Era inútil. Oía a Konoha tan lejos que ni siquiera podía reconocer su ubicación pese a que sabía, se hallaba a centímetros suyo. Tampoco podía contestarle, simplemente porque su boca no podía abrirse, el aire no ingresaba a su cuerpo y no alcanzaba a hilvanar un pensamiento coherente, todo oscuridad y aflicción.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto. Se trataba de Bokuto, no le cabían dudas. Cerró los ojos, dejando de luchar contra la sensación opresiva, el dolor multiplicándose por momentos en su pecho. Oyó más voces a su alrededor, alguien lo sostenía. ¿Con quién había estado hablando? ¿Había estado con otro Elfo antes de caer al suelo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Estaba en el suelo?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Bokuto...mer mela…</em></p><p>— <em>Akaashi, vuelve a nosotros. Controla tus emociones, corta el lazo.</em></p><p>— <em>Q-Qué…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿De quién era esa voz?¿Quién apretaba su mano tan fuertemente, quién sacudía así sus hombros? Oyó otra voz. Aquello no era un canto, era un hechizo. Alguien estaba intentando atar su alma a su cuerpo, tan inútil, tan tarde para hacerlo…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Tienes que desligarte del humano, ahora. Estás muriendo, te está arrastrando con él.</em></p><p>— <em>No puedo...no...no quiero hacerlo. Déjenme reunirme con él.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fue lo último coherente que alcanzó a decir antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriese. Ya no oía ninguna voz, ya no sentía el tacto de aquella mano cálida que lo había sostenido. Aún así, se sentía relativamente tranquilo. El dolor se había disipado un poco, su pecho aún ardiendo, atravesado quizás por una lanza invisible. Su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa, pero el aire había vuelto a ingresar en sus pulmones nuevamente. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Había una esperanza, un atisbo de luz en aquella penumbra que representaba la muerte.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Con ese único pensamiento claro, Akaashi encontró fuerzas donde no tenía. Nuevamente, oyó el cántico en élfico, la voz que prácticamente le gritaba en la cara y la mano presionando la suya. Bruscamente, tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos, presionando todavía más la mano gentil que intentaba darle fuerzas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Konoha, hermano mío, debes ayudarme.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Akaashi! Por todos nuestros ancestros, me va a dar un ataque. ¡Tú, deja de cantar, ha despertado!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi no tuvo tiempo ni fuerzas para voltear y ver a quién le había gritado porque tampoco podía reconocer la voz del otro Elfo. Guardándolo en su memoria para agradecerle después, presionó la mano de Konoha con mayor ahínco para que su atención se fijara nuevamente en él.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Óyeme bien. De esto depende mi existencia.</em></p><p>— <em>Dilo y será hecho.</em></p><p>— <em>Salva a Bokuto, ayúdalo.</em>— <em>la expresión de Konoha se torció al oírlo, pero no lo interrumpió.</em>— <em>Sálvanos, te lo ruego. No puedo hacer nada por él ahora, yo…</em></p><p>— <em>Que tu corazón descanse. Éste hermano tuyo se hará cargo de todo.</em></p><p>— <em>Gracias. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por esto.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y Konoha fue testigo por segunda vez en pocos minutos de como Akaashi perdía el conocimiento. Su mano se volvió laxa entre sus dedos, pero la expresión de su rostro estaba más relajada que antes, su respiración acompasada. Lo observó durante largos minutos; ofuscado, bufó y realizó una seña con la mano que tenía libre y los Elfos que los rodeaban los dejaron a solas, sus pasos silenciosos fuera del recinto donde Konoha había transportado el cuerpo de Akaashi en plena crisis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intentó controlar sus propias emociones mientras observaba el semblante apacible de Akaashi; si él estaba sufriendo el dolor de aquel humano, el resto sufría el doble al no poder aplacarlo. Impotente, había tenido que presenciar el momento exacto en el que supo que Akaashi moriría. Lo vi claro ante sus ojos, incluso por unos segundos, había dejado de respirar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La consternación y la angustia se hicieron nuevamente presentes en su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que Akaashi, el Elfo más sensato, juicioso y prudente de su generación, hubiese terminado de aquella manera tan bochornosa? Enamorado de un ser humano, ni más ni menos. Cuando un atisbo de aquella desgracia se había dejado entrever en el rostro ajeno cuando años atrás Akaashi le había comentado su encuentro con aquel niño perdido en el bosque, Konoha había querido malinterpretar la expresión anhelante y alegre, la voz contenida en emoción y las manos apretadas entre sí en un gesto claro de ansiedad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Era sólo un juego, una curiosidad pasajera, se había dicho Konoha. Akaashi nunca había tenido contacto real con un ser humano y era obvio que se sentiría atraído por ellos, criaturas insulsas pero inofensivas para ellos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sin embargo, tan sólo pocas primaveras después, Akaashi había vuelto con el mismo cuento del niño que ahora ya estaba deambulando el trayecto hacia su rápida y prematura adultez. La emoción en el Elfo ahora parecía ser mayor que la de antaño y, conforme las estaciones se sucedieron y repitieron, una y otra vez, Konoha fue testigo no silencioso del camino peligroso al que Akaashi se estaba metiendo, porque había tenido a bien advertírselo muchas veces, discutir e intentar evitar que lo siguiera frecuentando, todo por su bien.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pero había sido inevitable, el destino estaba escrito. Cuando Akaashi finalmente le había relatado el sentimiento de dicha y pesar simultáneo que había experimentado al percibir el lazo formado entre su existencia eterna y aquella vida mortal, Konoha supo que estaba perdido.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sin embargo, que su amigo estuviese recorriendo el peor camino que podía elegir no significaba que Konoha iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y  permitir que su paso por aquel mundo terminara tan rápido.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Tú vas a morir de pena, y yo del disgusto, maldito mocoso enamorado.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soltó la mano de Akaashi posicionándola delicadamente sobre su vientre, encima de la otra que allí descansaba. Se aseguró de que su semblante siguiese igual de tranquilo, su respiración regular y apacible. Salió de aquel recinto y se dirigió exactamente al mismo lugar donde Akaashi había colapsado, sus pasos apenas emitiendo un leve sonido al aplastar las hojas secas, su túnica ocre ondeando sutilmente al ritmo de su caminata. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ya había percibido la entrada de intrusos al bosque hacía un par de minutos, y se dirigían hacia allí. No cabía la menor duda de que aquel humano tenía un dios aparte, además de Akaashi.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aguardó pacientemente la llegada de los tres individuos. Dos llevaban a un tercero, y uno de ellos producía tanto ruido que podría haberlo oído desde el otro lado del bosque; sin lugar a dudas, ese era otro humano. La otra criatura pertenecía al bosque, a las profundidades de las cuevas subterráneas, lejos del territorio de los Elfos. Le resultó extraño y sospechoso que estuviese ayudando a los humanos, pero en cierta manera, también gratificante. En tiempo de crisis parecía no haber diferencias entre las especies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Alto ahí.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Habló fuerte y claro, casi gritando para que el humano también pudiese oírlo. Aún, sus ojos no alcanzaban a divisarlos en medio de la oscuridad reinante entre los árboles, pero no era necesario. Los pasos se detuvieron a unos 30 metros de su posición, quedando todo en absoluto silencio otra vez. Luego de unos segundos de escucharlos susurrar, la criatura se acercó con paso lento, pausado.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Iarthro. Hemos venido y nos iremos en paz.</em></p><p>— <em>Conozco el propósito de tu llegara, habitante de las grutas.</em></p><p>— <em>Entonces, ayúdalo.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La expresión en el rostro de aquella criatura era un poema, y no era por el sólo hecho de que tenía manchones de sangre por todos lados. Su semblante demostraba ansiedad, preocupación, incertidumbre. Estaba realmente desesperado, pero había sabido mantener la calma frente a él. Konoha suspiró, elevando el mentón y arqueando las cejas, ya molesto nuevamente.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Tráelo ante mi.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aquel hombre no se lo pensó dos veces; desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido ante él y entabló una nueva conversación con el otro humano que ahora cargaba sólo con el compañero de Akaashi. El sólo pensamiento, la aceptación de aquel hecho, enervaba el ánimo de Konoha un poco más, pero ya no había tiempo ni energías para gastar en oponerse. Era el momento de actuar, no de quejarse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mientras oía reanudar la marcha frente a él, Konoha elevó una mano por encima de su cabeza; detrás suyo, un par de compañeros se habían acercado, preocupados también por su rumbo. Luego, enlazó ambas manos y dio uno, dos pasos hacia delante.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Su expresión ofuscada cambió a una de asombro e inquietud cuando finalmente los tres estuvieron frente a él. El otro humano también tenía sangre cubriendo su armadura, su piel, pero estaba claro que no era suya. Dio un paso más y estiró una mano, apenas rozando la cabeza del tal Bokuto, aquel humano impetuoso y salvaje. Su vida pendía de un hilo; inconsciente, con la tez antinaturalmente pálida y un agujero en el centro del torso, Konoha realmente creyó en los milagros al ver su pecho elevarse y deprimirse en una respiración irregular, pero firme. No todo estaba perdido. Rápidamente, evaluó la herida a grandes rasgos y supo cómo debía proceder a continuación.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ante un movimiento de su cabeza, los Elfos que lo custodiaban se acercaron y tomaron el cuerpo inconsciente del humano moribundo, desplazándose hacia el interior del valle. El otro humano hizo el ademán de seguirlos, pero Konoha se lo impidió deteniéndolo con un brazo frente a él.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Su camino ha llegado hasta aquí. Ahora, deben abandonar el bosque. </em></p><p>— <em>Es mi amigo, quiero saber cómo de mal está realmente.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya no es tu asunto, Edain.</em></p><p>— <em>Qué carajos es eso.</em></p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, espera.</em>—<em> Kuroko dio un paso al frente, intentando calmar las aguas.- Sólo está preocupado por el humano, es de los nuestros.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya no.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Al oír el tono altanero y despectivo de Konoha, Iwaizumi intentó aproximarse otra vez; Konoha no retrocedió, se limitó a observar el forcejeo mudo que tenían entre ambos, humano y criatura.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Ahora es de los nuestros. Váyanse, ahora. No voy a repetirlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Gracias, Iarthro.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo hago por ustedes.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Konoha dio media vuelta sin aguardar respuesta. No tenía tiempo que perder en el juego de niños que aquellos dos estaban haciendo en mitad del bosque, espectáculo de bestias insípidas. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en ese momento.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Por qué dejas que se vaya así, sin más? Maldita sea.</em></p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, ¿te has vuelto loco o qué mierda te pasa? Eso que viste ahí.</em>—<em> Kuroo señaló el punto en el que los tres Elfos habían desaparecido junto a Bokuto, internándose en el bosque nuevamente.</em>—<em> Son Elfos. El que nos mandó a la mierda es Iarthro, es el puto hechicero de los Elfos, dueño de la Luz.</em></p><p>— <em>¿No que los hechiceros eran otra cosa?</em></p><p>— <em>No entiendes alegorías ni metáforas, ¿verdad? Ahora entiendo por qué Bokuto es tan idiota. Es de la especie.</em></p><p>— <em>Controla lo que dices. Estará bien, ¿no es así?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo comenzó a desandar el camino hecho hacia los límites del bosque, un tanto apesadumbrado. Iwaizumi lo siguió por temor a perderse allí dentro en la penumbra, pero a decir verdad, sus ánimos estaban ya por el suelo. No tenía deseo alguno de mover un músculo. Recordó la torre del castillo incendiada y supo que habían perdido incluso antes de poder luchar. Iba a tener que abandonar la ciudad, pero ¿adónde iría, qué haría a continuación?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué rayos iba a hacer con Oikawa?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Está en las mejores manos. Si hay alguien que puede salvarlo, es ese sujeto.</em></p><p>— <em>Que así sea. ¿Qué harás ahora?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Llegados al límite mismo donde el bosque dejaba paso a un prado que conducía a la ciudad, ambos miraron al frente. Desde lejos, el panorama era como mínimo, desolador. Más de la mitad de la ciudad aún estaba en llamas, la otra mitad expulsando humo y cenizas. No se oía otra cosa que no fuera el crepitar del fuego. Ningún grito, ningún choque de espadas. El castillo seguía humeando, ahora en más de una torre.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Debo irme.</em>—<em> la voz grave de Kuroo espabiló a Iwaizumi, quien ladeó el rostro para ver el del otro. Quizás sus emociones se veían reflejadas en los ojos de aquella criatura a la cual llamaba amigo. Carecían del brillo habitual, sus ojeras más pronunciadas que antes</em></p><p>— <em>¿Volverás a la profundidad del bosque?</em></p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, debo irme de aquí.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron e Iwaizumi comprendió lo que realmente le estaba diciendo. Recordó bruscamente la charla fugaz que habían tenido antes que todo aquello les estallara en la cara. Oikawa. Sus secretos, el miedo de Kuroo. La incredulidad y las dudas de Iwaizumi volvieron otra vez al presente, aplastándolo un poco más. Kuroo estaba hablando de desaparecer. Irse de la ciudad a la que no pertenecía y del bosque en el que ya no se sentía seguro. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Otra vez, se percató que Bokuto no era el único que iba a despedirse para siempre aquella noche de un ser querido.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Nos volveremos a ver. Tenlo por seguro.</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, en otra vida.</em>—<em> Kuroo alcanzó a esquivar el golpe que Iwaizumi intentó propinarle, ambos riendo.</em>—<em> No sé cuándo podrá ser, pero también estoy seguro de que así será. ¿Qué harás tú?</em></p><p>— <em>Creo que eso es obvio.</em></p><p>— <em>Suerte con eso.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luego de unos segundos, Kuroo abrazó rudamente a Iwaizumi, atrayéndolo. Éste palmeó violentamente su espalda resistiendo el impulso de llorar que había estado conteniendo hacía horas. Luego de un parpadeo, ambos se separaron y Kuroo volvió a colocarse la capucha de su capa oscura, esquivando su mirada.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>— <em>Que te sea leve, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>Muérete, cabra estúpida.</em></p><p>— <em>Ya quisieras. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwaizumi aún no comprendía cómo todas aquellas criaturas se desplazaban tan veloz y sigilosamente. Kuroo desapareció en cuestión de segundos por el camino contrario a la ciudad. Iwaizumi se quedó mirando el punto donde éste había desaparecido por un par de minutos, la mente en blanco. Luego, volteó el rostro hacia el bosque, silencioso e inmenso. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo y sus pasos se dirigieron colina abajo, hacia la ciudad incendiada. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que allí encontraría a Oikawa.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capitulo 9, Fin de la Primera Parte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¿El lazo es así de fuerte?</p><p>La pregunta de Antharel quedó flotando en el aire, sin destinatario específico; Dimminuial y Oros lo observaron y luego se miraron entre sí, decidiendo la respuesta en forma tácita.</p><p>— Sí y no. Ese tipo de lazo vital funciona para los Elfos puros de raza, como los de la historia. La verdad es que no sé cuántos quedan de esos, porque con el paso de los años se han ido mezclando con otras especies, más con los humanos.</p><p>— Pensé que el bosque de Aoba se había cerrado al público.— terció Antharel desde su asiento, en la mesa.</p><p>— Otra vez, sí y no.— ésta vez fue Oros quien contestó.— Está cerrado para los humanos, pero no para los descendientes de los Elfos de antaño ni para los Elendir.</p><p>—¿Los humanos eternos?</p><p>— No son eternos.</p><p>Bianca los oía en silencio, interesada por el intercambio. Conocía aquellos conceptos porque en su juventud también había estado interesada en los términos difíciles y desconocidos que aplicaban algunos parientes lejanos y no tan lejanos de los Elfos, Enanos o Magos con los que solía frecuentar; sin embargo, le resultaba emocionante poder confirmar que, en esa época, aquellas cuestiones ya no eran un secreto y que pasaban de boca en boca, como quien pregunta dudas de la vida cotidiana.</p><p>Dimminuial bufó, perdiendo la paciencia. La niña adoraba resaltar su descendencia élfica pero, aún así, se exasperaba rápido ante el desconocimiento ajeno.</p><p>— Los Elendir son seres humanos con una vida más prolongada que el promedio, pero no son eternos, ni mucho menos. Si en la actualidad viven acaso 300 años, es mucho.</p><p>— ¿Todavía hay de esos? No los he oído nombrar.</p><p>— No lo sé, mamá no me los ha nombrado tampoco.— dijo Oros mientras saboreaba el postre que Bianca les había ofrecido luego del almuerzo.</p><p>— Al final los humanos se mueren rápido, no tienen poderes, qué vida tan…</p><p>Al oírse a sí mismo, Antharel cubrió su boca con ambas manos, arrepentido. Dimminuial y Oros jadearon, éste último casi ahogándose con una porción del pastel. Bianca rió, divertida por la reacción de los niños.</p><p>— Lo siento, abuela.</p><p>— No te preocupes, lo tenemos asumido.</p><p>— ¿No le temes a la muerte, abuela?</p><p>— No, para nada. He hecho todo lo que deseaba y no me arrepiento de grandes cosas. Aún me quedan algunos años, no me maten todavía.</p><p>— ¡Abuela!</p><p>Mientras los niños seguían discutiendo acerca de las edades de las diferentes especies y competían entre ellos, Bianca recordó el capítulo que habían leído la noche anterior, antes de enviarlos a sus respectivos hogares.</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi no conocía de magia. Era un simple ser humano, hijo y sobrino de carpinteros; conocía el trabajo de la madera, los acabados, los detalles, el mantenimientos de los muebles y de las viviendas. Conocía alguna que otra cosa acerca de las cualidades nobles de ciertos metales, pero poco los trabajaba, eso era especialidad de Bokuto. Se consideraba bueno en su oficio e incluso un tanto orgulloso de su capacidad de pelea, algo que parecía salirle de manera natural; poco le habían enseñado a pelearse con los puños, pero sí a hacerlo con una espada. No era parte del ejército pero se sentía seguro de poder defenderse, llegados el caso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, aquello se aplicaba si se trataba del ámbito humano. Iwaizumi no le temía a la magia ni a las criaturas que la empleaban, después de todo se había enamorado de una de ellas. Pero lo desconocido siempre generaba desconfianza, resquemor, sobre todo si no conocía la finalidad de la energía que se cernía sobre él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso, cuando Iwaizumi llegó a la ciudad pocos minutos después de despedir a Kuroo, intuyó y percibió que "algo raro" sucedía allí dentro, entre las calles desiertas, las viviendas incendiadas y el silencio oscuro y sospechoso que reinaba en mitad de la noche. Caminó con desconfianza, recorriendo lugares que conocía. Ni siquiera pudo acceder a la calle donde se encontraba su casa, todo obstaculizado por el fuego que aún no se apagaba y por otras viviendas derrumbadas. En algún momento de su trayecto, volteó sorprendido al oír el galope de un caballo perdido, incluso creyó escuchar una voz llamándolo, otras llorando. No encontró ninguna persona viva, ningún indicio de vida, humana o no. Rápidamente llegó al lugar donde había sucedido la tragedia; la sangre de Bokuto seguía allí, en el suelo. La luz del fuego la iluminaba, brillante y lastimosa a la vista. Iwaizumi sólo se detuvo unos instantes, contemplándola.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por alguna razón, no se sentía nervioso, amenazado ni ansioso. Cuando su mirada se elevó hacia el castillo, las columnas de humo que antes lo saludaban ahora ya eran mucho menos densas, casi extintas. No había fuego, tampoco escombros. Si no había habitantes, si todos habían muerto o huido, ¿dónde estaban los soldados del rey? ¿Karasuno había llegado sólo con un objetivo en mente y había abandonado tan rápidamente la capital que con tanto esfuerzo les había costado conquistar? ¿Era aquello real?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí, lo era. Pero había algo más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras avanzaba hacia el palacio y subía las escalinatas que habitualmente estaban custodiadas por la guardia real, en esos momentos desierta y llena de escombros, Iwaizumi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Otro más aquella noche, ya estaba cansado. Algo en específico había hecho aquello, el conjunto. "Algo" había espantado a la gente, ciudadanos y enemigos. Aquel manto de tensión constante en medio de la aparente calma que cubría a la ciudad semi en ruinas que Iwaizumi había sentido sobre su cabeza todo el tiempo, no era normal. No era natural, era premeditado, y no era la simple sensación de desasosiego que le generaba la situación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El interior del castillo estaba desierto también; a diferencia del exterior, allí no había fuego, no había destrozos. Iwaizumi recorrió un par de corredores y comenzó a subir otras escaleras, alto, muy alto. Su mente estaba confundida, afligida, agotada. En su trayecto, Iwaizumi percibía aquella energía extraña de manera cada vez más intensa mientras seguía siendo testigo incrédulo de la serenidad allí dentro. Alcanzó a ver un par de ventanas rotas, pero nada más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por el resto, podía parecer un castillo completamente normal, sólo que sin habitantes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus pasos resonaron, haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra. Tardó en llegar a la torre que creía era la que emanaba la humareda. Al dar un paso sobre el suelo firme en la última planta alta del castillo, Iwaizumi lo vio de inmediato, casi retrocediendo y cayendo de espaldas escaleras abajo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El miedo reemplazó al cansancio nuevamente. Frente a él, un cuerpo boca abajo yacía inerte en el suelo. No tuvo que voltearlo para saber que se trataba del rey. Luego de unos segundos de duda se acercó y arrodilló a su lado. No respiraba, y creyó saber por qué. Una flecha fracturada descansaba enterrada en el medio de su espalda, y la imagen le trajo una reminiscencia desagradable y nefasta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rey no había tenido a nadie cerca que lo ayudara en su momento más crítico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bufó, un tanto consternado. Creía estar un poco paranoico ya para esos momentos, pero ¿el emplumado de la flecha no era muy similar a la que había atravesado a Bokuto? Seguramente pertenecía al reino de Karasuno, aunque tenía entendido que los altos cargos del ejército solían utilizar sus propios distintivos en sus armas. No, no podía ser que se tratara del mismo atacante.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sí, fue el mismo humano, si te lo estás preguntando.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi casi cae sentado en el suelo producto de la impresión que le generó oír la voz de Oikawa, detrás suyo. Jadeó y maldijo, dándose la vuelta. Oikawa lo observaba con el rostro ladeado, la sonrisa en sus labios tal y como la recordaba. Por el resto parecía encontrarse bien, a salvo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Oikawa, maldición, ¿tú no habrás…?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Asesinado al rey? Oh no, alguien se me adelantó.</em></p><p>— <em>¿De verdad fue la misma…? Espera, cómo has dicho.</em></p><p>— <em>No me malinterpretes, Iwa-chan. No pensaba matarlo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa se acercó uno, dos pasos. El impacto de sus botas produciendo un eco más notorio que el del calzado de Iwaizumi al dar un paso, otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E Iwaizumi retrocedió, instintivamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al verlo, Oikawa detuvo abruptamente su caminata hacia él. Sus cejas se arquearon y la sonrisa que aún adornaba su rostro flaqueó hasta desaparecer, su semblante consternado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Iwa-chan?¿Qué sucede?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Oikawa?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Algo como qué?</em></p><p>— <em>Podrías empezar por explicarme qué mierda está pasando allá afuera, y no te atrevas a decirme que no tienes nada que ver.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Te refieres a la ciudad? Sí, fui yo. Sólo es un campo energético para que no ingrese ningún humano. Es todo, Iwa-chan. No tiene un objetivo ofensivo.</em></p><p>— <em>Yo soy un humano y logré entrar.</em>— <em>Oikawa rió, pero no hubo alegría en el sonido que soltó su garganta.</em></p><p>— <em>No vas a compararte a esas…</em>— <em>Oikawa presionó la mandíbula e Iwaizumi supo que estaba conteniendo un insulto. Envalentonado, fue él quien se acercó varios pasos.</em></p><p>— <em>Vamos, dilo. Suéltalo de una vez.</em></p><p>— <em>Sabes lo que pienso de los humanos.</em></p><p>— <em>No, no lo sé. Lo intuyo, pero no lo sé. Ilumíname.</em></p><p>
  <em>Quizás fue el tono que Iwaizumi había empleado, tal vez fue el momento determinado. Incluso podía tratarse de Oikawa, quien no parecía del mejor estado de ánimo posible en esos momentos. En ese instante, Iwaizumi vio el rostro del otro contraerse en una clara mueca de desprecio. Finalmente suspiró, relajándose.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Está bien, Iwa-chan. Te diré lo que son los seres humanos. Son criaturas insulsas, inútiles. Si se quedara allí no representaría mayor problema, pero son egoístas, agresivos, malévolos. Son alimañas que incluso se destruyen entre ellos. ¡Qué especie tan particularmente tóxica!</em></p><p>— <em>¿Eso es lo que has pensado de mí todo éste tiempo?</em></p><p>— <em>Claro que no. ¿Te da la impresión de que hubiese tenido relaciones con una criatura a la cual desprecio?</em></p><p>
  <em>Al oírlo decir aquello con total desparpajo, Iwaizumi se envaró en su sitio, incómodo y avergonzado. Oikawa no tenía ningún tipo de complicaciones mentales cuando nombraba cuestiones que para él eran naturales, como el sexo. La muerte también parecía entrar en ese rubro.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Pero soy humano, Mierdakawa, ¿o aún no lo has notado? Soy lo que has dicho. Una criatura insulsa e inútil. Y por demás agresiva.</em></p><p>— <em>Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa volvió a acercarse y ésta vez Iwaizumi no retrocedió. Sólo se detuvo al estar a unos centímetros de distancia; levantó una mano y acarició el rostro de Iwaizumi con una delicadeza efímera. Sus dedos estaban fríos, congelados.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Eres la criatura más noble que conozco. No eres un inútil, ni para tu especie ni para la mía. Lo de la agresividad es parte de tus encantos.</em></p><p>— <em>Entonces, ¿por qué me sigues llamando criatura?.</em>— <em>un extraño silencio se hizo entre ellos. Oikawa no contestó y su mano detuvo la caricia.</em>— <em>No quieres reconocer lo que soy, porque eso sería reconocerte a ti mismo que te enamoraste de una cosa que detestas, ¿o me equivoco?</em></p><p>— <em>Te equivocas. Con creces. Eres tú quien no lo entiende.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa bajó la mano y en su rostro se vislumbró el atisbo de una ira que Iwaizumi no le conocía. Un destello rojizo, parecido al anterior que le había visto en el fuego, se hizo presente en sus ojos. Aún así, no experimentó miedo alguno.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Voy a dejártelo en claro para que de una vez por todas te entre en la cabeza.</em></p><p>— <em>Adelante, soy todo oídos.</em></p><p>— <em>El único ser humano que me importa eres tú. Me importa lo que haces, lo que piensas, lo que dices. Me importa tu seguridad, tu felicidad. Me importa que estés a mi lado, que nada nunca te falte. Lo que le suceda al resto de la humanidad no es problema mío, y si algo está en mis manos para alejar a toda esa gentuza de nuestras vidas, así será.</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa, maldito seas, esa gentuza es mi gente. ¡Yo nunca te pedí que te alejes de los tuyos! Jamás haría algo como eso, cómo puedes…</em></p><p>— <em>Porque los de mi raza no se entrometen. Y si lo hacen, resolvemos las cosas de manera diferente.</em></p><p>— <em>No quiero saberlo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿No te interesa, Iwa-chan? ¿No te da ni siquiera un poco de curiosidad?</em></p><p>— <em>No.</em></p><p>— <em>Pues qué lástima, porque eliminamos el problema de raíz. Lo que no nos gusta, simplemente lo hacemos desaparecer.</em></p><p>— <em>Como has hecho con toda la gente de la ciudad. ¿Asesinaste también a los soldados de Karasuno? Porque no he visto ni uno.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hasta ese momento, Iwaizumi no se había percatado de que ambos estaban prácticamente gritándose el uno al otro; habían ido elevando la voz producto del enojo y ambos se hallaban caminando por el amplio espacio de aquella cámara fría, de piedra. Se habían alejado tanto el uno del otro que Oikawa se encontraba lejos, a uno metros de su posición. ¿En qué momento…?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Esos? Ni siquiera lograron llegar hasta aquí. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido asesinar al imbécil que le disparó a Bokuto. ¿Cómo se encuentra, por cierto?</em></p><p>
  <em>Esa era otra cuestión que Iwaizumi acababa de notar. La voz de Oikawa se había vuelto grave, un tanto agresiva. Al preguntar por Bokuto, el tono dulzón y suave que Iwaizumi le conocía volvió a la superficie, enojándolo todavía más.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Vivo, con los Elfos.</em></p><p>— <em>Descuida, Eilruah e Iarthro se harán cargo.</em></p><p>— <em>Supongo que sí. ¿Cómo sabes que fuimos con…? Bueno, con ese.</em></p><p>— <em>Iwa-chan, tantos años y eres incapaz de pronunciar sus nombres. Los vi.</em></p><p>— <em>Nos viste.</em>— <em>otro momento de silencio. Al menos habían dejado de gritarse.</em>— <em>Cómo que nos viste.</em></p><p>— <em>Luego de deshacerme de ese imbécil, los seguí hasta el bosque. Y bueno, entré.</em></p><p>— <em>No entiendo, ¿cómo es que nos seguiste, si no venías con nosotros?</em></p><p>— <em>Puedo cambiar de forma. Sólo me transformé y volé detrás de ustedes.</em></p><p>
  <em>Otro silencio.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Que puedes...qué? ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso?</em></p><p>— <em>Nunca me lo preguntaste. Nunca me has preguntado nada de mis poderes, Iwa-chan. No sabía que debía contártelo.</em></p><p>— <em>Pues bien, creo que es un buen momento para empezar a hacerlo. Tengo que saber una cosa, Oikawa.</em></p><p>— <em>Dime.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Esto fue planeado?</em></p><p>— <em>¿El ataque de Karasuno? No, para nada. Eso es cosa de humanos, sólo me facilitaron el proceso.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Te lo facilitaron? ¿Y cuál era tu objetivo?</em></p><p>— <em>Quedarme con la capital. Y bueno, obviamente con el reino.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa lo había soltado como quien cuenta el clima del día anterior. La sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro y en esa ocasión, sí había diversión y un dejo de confusión en sus ojos. Iwaizumi se percató de que Oikawa hablaba de aquello como si hubiese sido algo obvio, un evento que iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Me va a explotar la cabeza. ¿En qué momento decidiste una cosa así? ¿Por qué? ¿El bosque no es suficiente, idiota?</em></p><p>— <em>Decidirlo...en realidad fue una decisión de último momento. No tenía planeado gobernar a los humanos también, sabes.</em></p><p>— <em>No me jodas.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo estoy haciendo. Sí puedo decirte que tenía planeado hacerles pagar el sufrimiento que le han causado a las criaturas mágicas y a mi, particularmente. Pero podemos decir que una cosa llevó a la otra y...con respecto al bosque, la respuesta es no, Iwa-chan. Allí están los Elfos, no me siento libre. Y tú no quieres vivir allí, así que yo debía trasladarme. No iba a hacerlo entre medio de tanto humano.</em></p><p>— <em>Es decir que en resumidas cuentas, la culpa es mía.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo mires así. Lo hice por ti.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Por mi? No me hagas reír.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi volvió a elevar la voz, la cual produjo eco en el recinto.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No intentes ocultar tus crímenes de odio justificándolo con que lo has hecho por mi.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Crímenes? ¿Llamas un crimen proteger lo que amo? Cuando te conocí.</em>— <em>terció, indignado.</em>— <em>ese mismo día, juré que nunca ibas a dejar de sonreír siempre que estuviera en mi alcance, y lo está. No voy a permitir que alguien te lastime, mucho menos que te separen de mi lado.</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa, nadie va a separarnos, nadie va a lastimarme. Eres tú quien lo está haciendo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué?</em></p><p>— <em>Yo también, cuando te conocí, estaba fascinado contigo. Con tus poderes, con tu especie, con tu personalidad. Me dabas miedo, pero te admiraba. Ahora sólo me das miedo, Oikawa. No te reconozco. No me has mentido, eso es cierto, pero has estado ocultando tantas cosas que siento que lo que has vivido conmigo es una faceta más de tu vida.</em></p><p>
  <em>Un silencio incómodo se cirnió sobre ellos. Iwaizumi se había acercado un poco más a Oikawa y, desde su posición, vio el mentón del otro temblando débilmente, sus ojos un tanto brillosos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba furioso.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Cómo…?¿Por qué vas a temerme, justo a mi, Iwa-chan? Hemos estado juntos, siempre. No tengo un recuerdo feliz que no te involucre.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Yo tampoco, maldita sea!¡Yo tampoco!</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi lo había gritado, más enojado que Oikawa. Su voz se había quebrado en la mitad de la frase; sentía la garganta cerrada y la vista empañada, la cual desvió hacia un costado, intentando centrarse. Oikawa soltó un sollozo estrangulado que no alcanzaba a ser llanto, pero Iwaizumi lo había comprendido bien: algo se había roto entre ellos, dentro de ellos. Aquella discusión no era como otras anteriores, era definitiva. Como si un abismo se abriera entre ellos, Iwaizumi vio a Oikawa alejándose de él, de su persona, de su vida, no así de su corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le dolía el pecho, quería salir de allí. Ahora.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Recuerdas el...las flores, Iwa-chan?</em></p><p>
  <em>Se animó a levantar la mirada. Oikawa sí estaba llorando, pero sus lágrimas caían silenciosas, su voz repentinamente tranquila.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Claro que lo recuerdo. Te desmayaste ese día.</em></p><p>— <em>No me desmayé, tuve un sueño. Soñé que morías, que te perdía. Y lo supe en el instante en el que desperté. Si no te protegía, si no hacía esto, ibas a alejarte de mi lado.</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa, no puedo seguir con esto. Éste no eres tú, esto no es...no es lo que planeamos. No es lo que se suponía que tenía que ser mi vida a tu lado.</em></p><p>— <em>Ese mismo día prometiste que nunca me dejarías.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi retrocedió uno, dos, tres pasos hacia la escalera. Dio un vistazo al cuerpo del rey, recordando que tenía un hijo, el cual probablemente también estaba muerto.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Mi juramento como caballero no me permite mantener esa promesa. Te has convertido en lo que juré destruir, Oikawa. No puedes gobernar a la fuerza, no puedes imponerte.</em></p><p>— <em>Sólo mírame hacerlo.</em></p><p>— <em>No, gracias. No me interesa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dio media vuelta y colocó un pie en el primer escalón, sintiendo que su vida se venía abajo en segundos; divisó el final de la escalera muy, muy abajo. Allá estaban sus ánimos. Había perdido su casa, su trabajo, el amor de su vida resultaba ser una persona totalmente diferente de la que se había enamorado, la cual probablemente ya no existía. No tenía adónde ir, dónde esconderse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero tenía que salir de allí antes de que Oikawa lo terminara convenciendo y terminara suicidándose.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sólo una cosa más, Iwa-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>Qué.</em></p><p>— <em>Si te vas.</em>— <em>oyó uno, dos pasos, el eco retumbando en la estancia vacía.</em>— <em>Si bajas esa escalera y huyes, no habrá vuelta atrás. Hay cosas que aún no conoces.</em></p><p>— <em>No me interesa. Suerte, Oikawa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y así, Oikawa lo vio partir en silencio. Se quedó de pie, casi sin pestañear, hasta que oyó el último eco de los pasos de Iwaizumi, el silencio llenándolo todo. En ese instante, su mentón comenzó a temblar otra vez y, en esa oportunidad, no contuvo para nada el llanto que había amenazado en estallar varias veces frente al otro. Lo había perdido, la única razón que lo movía a comportarse decentemente, el único motivo que tenía para ser feliz. Y habían sido esos malditos humanos quienes lo habían hecho, Iwaizumi seguía defendiéndolos, convencido de que aún pertenecía a ellos. ¿No había entendido que lo había hecho para que ambos fueran felices, para que pudiesen convivir juntos y no hubiese más conflictos entre razas y especies?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque Oikawa no iba a volver a permitirlo. Los humanos, al menos en aquel reino, ya no tendrían permitido ejercer la violencia, ni entre sí ni a las demás especies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque en realidad, sí existía otro motivo por el cual debía hacerlo. Iwaizumi sólo era uno de ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tocándose el vientre, suspiró. Que después Iwaizumi no le echara en cara aquello, porque no había querido saberlo.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Extra 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Oikawa, espera…</p><p>— ¿Mmh?</p><p>Pese a las palabras sospechosamente suaves en el tono agitado de Iwaizumi, Oikawa no se detuvo. Tampoco era que estaban haciendo la gran cosa; luego de que Iwaizumi terminara su jornada laboral, ya en el atardecer, había ingresado en el bosque en el punto en el que ambos solían encontrarse para ir luego a las cercanías del arroyo donde Iwaizumi se le había declarado a Oikawa hacía poco más de una semana. El lugar era tranquilo, poco transitado por los animales y criaturas mágicas y, lo más importante para Oikawa, bastante lejos de su propio territorio y del de los Elfos.</p><p>Sin embargo, sin bien a Oikawa le agradaba oír todo lo que Iwaizumi tuviese para comentarle, desde su trabajo hasta el detalle más nimio que quisiese contarle acerca de su interacción con otros humanos, había ocasiones como aquellas en las que se exasperaba un poquito.</p><p>Había esperado que, luego de aquella declaración y solicitud de matrimonio tan humana y amorosa de su parte, Iwaizumi pasara a la acción. No es que Oikawa estuviese desesperado o necesitado, pero aquello habría sido el siguiente paso en su relación, ¿no? Luego de un par de días, Iwaizumi no había traspasado la barrera de los besos y los abrazos. Quizás alguna caricia un poco más íntima que aún resultaba siendo tímida para ambos y, pese a los intentos de Oikawa de avanzar un poco más en la cuestión, Iwaizumi parecía resistirse a ello.</p><p>¿Por qué? No podía comprenderlo, porque Iwaizumi tampoco exteriorizaba el motivo. En esos momentos parecían estar estancados en la misma situación; Iwaizumi había comenzado a hablar y, luego de un tiempo prudencial que Oikawa ya había comenzado a cronometrar en su cabeza, se había acercado al humano y comenzado lo que él llamaba "preliminares para distender a Iwaizumi". ¡Tampoco era nada osado! Solía olfatear su cuello, acariciar su brazo y adosarse a su torso. Luego, quizás, si Iwaizumi no se encontraba reacio, podía atreverse a depositar algún beso sobre su cuello, sobre sus labios y, tal vez, si se hallaba de buen humor, le permitía pasar su lengua ligeramente sobre su piel.</p><p>Aquel había sido uno de esos buenos días en los que Iwaizumi había estado receptivo a sus caricias; envalentonado, Oikawa había hecho lo que cualquiera en su posición hubiese resuelto: se había subido a horcajadas sobre Iwaizumi, obligándolo a recostarse sobre el suelo cubierto de césped y hojas secas. Y el otro no había puesto objeción alguna, no al menos hasta que había intentado desvestirlo.</p><p>— De verdad, detente.</p><p>Iwaizumi tomó a Oikawa por sus brazos, presionando suavemente. Éste, un tanto confundido y frustrado se detuvo, aún sobre Iwaizumi.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucede, Iwa-chan?</p><p>— No podemos hacer algo así aquí, Oikawa. Ten un poco de decoro.</p><p>Al estudiar su rostro, Oikawa notó el leve sonrojo que teñía las mejillas de Iwaizumi, resultándole como mínimo, tierno. Acarició su rostro con el dorso de su mano, inclinándose sobre él mientras depositaba un beso corto sobre sus labios.</p><p>— ¿Decoro? No estamos haciendo nada malo.— volvió a jalar de las prendas de Iwaizumi y éste, ya un poco ofuscado, sostuvo sus manos fuertemente.— ¿Ahora qué sucede?</p><p>— ¿Acaso no me oyes? No quiero hacerlo aquí.</p><p>— Iwa-chan, estamos en el bosque. Ningún humano va a vernos, tampoco ninguna criatura. Yo me encargo de eso.</p><p>— Estamos en medio de la nada, maldita sea.— en ese momento, Iwaizumi se apoyó sobre sus codos, la expresión de rostro ya fastidiada.— No puedo concentrarme así.</p><p>— No tienes que concentrarte en nada. Sólo tienes que hacerlo.</p><p>— Me cago en la naturalidad con la que lo dices. No puedo.</p><p>Al oírlo tan decidido, Oikawa detuvo sus intentos de convencerlo, sentándose aún sobre Iwaizumi con cada pierna a los costados de su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces intentando centrarse en lo que el otro le decía. Finalmente suspiró, un tanto apesadumbrado.</p><p>— Iwa-chan.</p><p>— Qué.</p><p>— ¿Tu renuencia no tendrá que ver conmigo, verdad?</p><p>— ¿De qué hablas?</p><p>— ¿Hay algo en mi cuerpo que no te resulte atractivo?</p><p>— Oikawa, alto ahí.</p><p>Iwaizumi se deshizo de su agarre y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. Tomó el rostro de Oikawa con sus dos manos y lo imitó, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios. Luego chasqueó la lengua probablemente al notar la expresión contrariada, un tanto compungida en el rostro de Oikawa.</p><p>— No hay nada malo contigo. Soy yo el del problema, te lo estoy diciendo.</p><p>— Pero no entiendo cuál es el problema.</p><p>— ¡No quiero estar revolcándome en medio del bosque!.— ante el grito de Iwaizumi, Oikawa parpadeó, un tanto asombrado.</p><p>— ¿Te da pena que nos apareemos aquí?</p><p>— ¿Que nos…? Oikawa, maldito seas, me pones más nervioso. Pero sí, viene por ahí.</p><p>Ambos guardaron silencio, Iwaizumi un tanto avergonzado, Oikawa pensativo. A Iwaizumi lo que le molestaba era sentirse expuesto; ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido. Los humanos solían mantener sus intimidades en el mayor de los secretos, ocultos en sus hogares. Le resultó curioso que Iwaizumi aún mantuviese ese tipo de costumbres, sobre todo porque sabía que nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales con ningún miembro de su especie. Aún así, la inhibición estaba allí y se planteaba como un problema real, tangible. Oikawa no podía llevar a Iwaizumi a su hogar, eso estaba claro. Vivía bajo tierra, en las grutas que se hallaban en una profundidad del bosque que Iwaizumi no conocía; nunca lo había llevado porque aquel no era un ambiente propicio para un humano, además de que no deseaba para nada que ningún miembro de su especie hiciera contacto con Iwaizumi.</p><p>Cavernas descartadas. ¿El bosque? También, allí no había nada que se le pareciera a lo que Iwaizumi estaba buscando. Lo máximo que Oikawa podía brindarle era un campo de protección invisible pero, en su fuero interno, sabía que no podía realizar hechizos tan avanzados como los magos y ocultarlos completamente.</p><p>¿La ciudad? ¡¿La ciudad?!</p><p>No, aquello era inaceptable. Estaba completamente fuera de discusión, no podía exponerse y mezclarse con los humanos. Por supuesto que ahora tenía herramientas más que suficientes para defenderse en caso de un posible ataque, pero no tenía deseo alguno de pisar suelo humano. Sin embargo, la curiosidad dormida que sentía por conocer la vivienda de Iwaizumi comenzó a despertar, otra vez.</p><p>¿Oikawa, pensando en ir a la ciudad para complacer las inseguridades de Iwaizumi?</p><p>Sí, ya lo estaba pensando, y lo hacía de manera inconsciente. Dentro de sus posibilidades actuales, era lo único que tenía a mano, fácil, práctico y rápido.</p><p>Torció el gesto de su rostro al comprender que estaba a punto de aceptar su desgracia. Iban a tener que conversar aquello seriamente.</p><p>— Oye, lamento no ser como tú. Me gustaría...podemos intentarlo, de todos modos.— el tono apenado y culpable de Iwaizumi se dejó oír en el silencio mientras el cerebro de Oikawa parecía a punto de estallar.</p><p>— ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?</p><p>Lo dijo, finalmente lo hizo. Lo había dicho en un susurro arrepentido, casi esperando que Iwaizumi no lo hubiese oído. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, parpadear un par de veces. La mano de Oikawa aún descansaba entre las de Iwaizumi; presionó su palma en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar, porque Iwaizumi parecía haberse perdido en el más allá.</p><p>— ¿Cómo has dicho?</p><p>— Que si quieres que vayamos a tu casa.</p><p>— Pero tú no quieres ir a la ciudad. No quieres salir de aquí, Oikawa.</p><p>— Puedo hacer una excepción.— fue el turno de Oikawa para ponerse incómodo. Otros segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos agregase nada.</p><p>— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo ésta noche?</p><p>La voz de Iwaizumi se volvió más grave al descender su tono; se había acercado al oído de Oikawa sin que éste lo notara y al escucharlo, captó el doble sentido de sus palabras. Un escalofrío ansioso recorrió su espalda, sonriéndole.</p><p>— Claro, Iwa-chan. Lo que sí...no creo que logremos demasiado, no estoy en mis días fértiles.</p><p>— Voy a hacer de cuenta que no oí eso.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no? Quiero darte hijos, ¿cuál es el problema?</p><p>— ¡Oikawa, cierra la boca!</p><p>Oikawa no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver el tono casi violáceo en el rostro de Iwaizumi. Se incorporó del suelo y ayudó al otro a imitarlo. Sus ojos miraron más allá de los árboles, del bosque en sí. Ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.</p><p>— Ve a tu casa, Iwa-chan. En la noche me tendrás allí.</p><p>— ¿No quieres venir ahora? Podemos…</p><p>— Ve.</p><p>El tono de su voz no admitía réplica. Una cosa era que accediera a ingresar a la ciudad y otra muy diferente que lo hiciera en un horario donde los humanos podrían verlo. No iba a ocultar sus cuernos, mucho menos su magia. Tampoco quería ocasionarle un problema a Iwaizumi, sabía lo rencorosos y desconfiados que podían ser aquellas criaturas deleznables.</p><p>Iwaizumi abrió la boca y la cerró una vez más. Oikawa vio el entendimiento cruzar en su mirada; le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza mientras presionaba otra vez su mano.</p><p>— Te estaré esperando.</p><p>Sin embargo, Oikawa debía saber que "la noche" llevaba connotaciones diferentes para ambos. Para Iwaizumi, probablemente había significado esperar a Oikawa después de la cena, antes de la medianoche. Para Oikawa, significaba la noche cerrada, luego de la medianoche. Así, las horas habían pasado y Oikawa no le prestó demasiada atención a esos detalles, considerando la noche en su conjunto. Cuando la luna estuvo en lo alto y comenzó a descender nuevamente, fue la señal que él necesitaba para saber que el momento había llegado.</p><p>Por supuesto, salir de los límites del bosque e ingresar en la ciudad desierta y en penumbras no resultó para nada difícil, pero si un tanto incómodo. No conocía las calles ni los recovecos, así como tampoco podía distinguir entre casas y "negocios". Se limitó a seguir la presencia de Iwaizumi con un simple hechizo y luego se ayudó de su olfato. Encontrar su vivienda no fue tarea sencilla; las luces se hallaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas. Quedó de pie frente a la puerta principal, pensando si debía tocar o forzar la entrada.</p><p>Dio un par de golpes a la madera, sabiendo que Iwaizumi probablemente se molestaría si forzaba la cerradura con algún encantamiento.</p><p>Oyó sus pasos y su ansiedad escaló un poco más; finalmente, la puerta se abrió de par en par con un movimiento brusco, violento. Iwaizumi parecía bastante ofuscado del otro lado de la puerta. Oikawa enarcó las cejas, sonriéndole. Apenas llevaba un pantaloncillo de tela fina.</p><p>— ¿Me estabas esperando, Iwa-chan?</p><p>Ni siquiera esperó a que el otro lograra gesticular el insulto que sabía se estaba formando en su mente; ingresó a la casa dando dos pasos largos, se aferró al cuello de Iwaizumi y pateó la puerta, realizando un hechizo silenciador en el proceso. Tomó los labios del otro de manera ansiosa, casi desesperada. Lo oyó gruñir mientras los brazos de Iwaizumi rodeaban su cintura, apretándolo contra su torso.</p><p>— Me cansé de esperarte, estúpido.</p><p>— Lo siento, no me di cuenta.</p><p>Sin dejar de besarlo, empujó a Iwaizumi hasta que éste se vio arrinconado contra una mesa. Una vez que lograron detenerse, Oikawa se deshizo de su túnica, de su chaleco. Iba a retirar también la camisa que llevaba puesta, pero decidió que podría ser más sencillo si empleaba magia, aquello iba a ser engorroso…</p><p>La risa de Iwaizumi lo sacó de contexto, contagiándolo.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— Vas muy rápido, Oikawa.</p><p>Si bien lo había dicho como una queja, Oikawa no percibió molestia en su voz. Su mano se había desviado de su torso descubierto hacia el sur, introduciéndose en sus pantalones sin miramientos, sin pedir permiso. Iwaizumi suspiró, farfullando un insulto cuando los dedos largos y finos de Oikawa rodearon su miembro ya más que despierto en esos momentos.</p><p>— Quiero tocarte, Iwa-chan.— otra vez, sus labios se unieron en un beso más necesitado, vehemente. Iwaizumi mordió su labio inferior, casi haciéndolo sangrar.</p><p>— Yo también quiero tocarte, pero...tienes demasiada ropa, maldición.</p><p>Aún así, sus manos se las habían ingeniado para introducirse por debajo de la tela. Oikawa se retorció sutilmente entre sus brazos al sentir sus dedos frío sobre su espalda, descendiendo hacia su trasero. Las manos de Iwaizumi se instalaron allí, presionando.</p><p>— Deja que me deshaga de ella en un momento.</p><p>— No. Quiero hacerlo yo.</p><p>Y así fue. Entre empujones, risas y algún que otro insulto, Iwaizumi lo condujo hasta su habitación. Oikawa ingresó inspirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aroma de Iwaizumi. Todo allí olía a él, incluso la madera del suelo. Al recostarse en su cama, supo que había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado; la fragancia intensa de Iwaizumi lo envolvía completamente mientras se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Iwaizumi, quien le hacía cosquillas al desvestirlo lenta, tortuosamente. Su esencia lo enardecía todavía más, necesitaba que Iwaizumi fuese más rápido, más decidido.</p><p>— Ya quita esto.— Oikawa gimió aquello lleno de frustración, luchando contra sus propios pantalones. Iwaizumi lo ayudó, pero sus manos estaban más ocupadas recorriendo la piel de sus piernas que convidándose a retirarle los pantalones.— ¡Iwa-chan!</p><p>— Déjame verte.</p><p>El cuarto estaba a oscuras; aún así, la luz de la luna se filtraba lo suficiente por la ventana como para que Iwaizumi pudiese distinguir en la penumbra que allí había. Para Oikawa aquello no resultaba ningún impedimento, y fue por eso que no objetó nada. La intensidad en la mirada de Iwaizumi era tal que lo dejó sin habla durante algunos segundos al tiempo que su cuerpo, desnudo y tendido entre las sábanas desordenadas era sometido a un profundo escrutinio.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?</p><p>Susurró aquello sin pena alguna, porque no conocía un sentimiento tal relacionado a ese tipo de actividades. Lo que estaban haciendo era completamente natural, pero era la primera vez que ambos estaban desnudos y entendió que para Iwaizumi ese momento representaba algo único e invaluable. Para él también, pero Oikawa lo vivía más a un plano físico, Iwaizumi a uno emocional.</p><p>— Claro que sí.— sin pudor, separó aún más las piernas de Oikawa, acomodándose entre ellas.— Eres perfecto.</p><p>— Lo sé, y todo es tuyo. Hazte cargo.</p><p>— Ten por seguro que lo haré.</p><p>Para satisfacción de Oikawa, pudo comprobar que en efecto, Iwaizumi sólo se contenía producto de la inseguridad que la exposición del bosque le generaba. Ahora, sobre su propia cama y en un territorio fiable, Iwaizumi estaba demostrando un nivel de salvajismo que Oikawa no sabía si los humanos solían manejar. Había sido muy meticuloso a la hora de cerciorarse en no lastimarlo, en hacerlo sentir cómodo; progresivamente, sus besos se transformaron en mordidas, sus dedos dejaron de acariciar y comenzaron a hundirse en su piel, sus uñas probablemente dejando marcas como las que Oikawa estaba dejando en su espalda con las suyas, sus embestidas en un principio lentas y sosegadas convirtiéndose en penetraciones certeras, profundas.</p><p>— Más...más fuerte…</p><p>— Voy a hacerte daño, idiota.— la respiración agitada de Iwaizumi chocó contra su oído mientras Oikawa enterraba todavía más sus garras en su espalda, posiblemente lastimándolo en el proceso.</p><p>— Hazlo...más adentro…</p><p>Oikawa sabía que Iwaizumi lo estaba intentando pese al temor de herirlo, pero la posición no los ayudaba demasiado. Rápidamente logró apartarlo y se arrodilló, dándole la espalda; sin tapujos, se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos exponiendo su trasero a Iwaizumi, quien había quedado parcialmente enajenado por la visión que Oikawa le estaba dando.</p><p>— Así es más fácil. Vamos.</p><p>— S-Sí…</p><p>No rechistó su orden ni pareció incómodo cuando Oikawa percibió la primera penetración más profunda y vigorosa que las anteriores; rápidamente, Iwaizumi logró alcanzar un ritmo más rápido y enérgico. Oikawa no iba a quejarse; mientras más violento, mejor para él. Tampoco se reprimió a la hora de demostrarle abiertamente a Iwaizumi que iba por buen camino: jadeó, lloriqueó y gimió todo lo que la posición y los movimientos sobre la cama le permitían, sin contención ni embarazo alguno. Percibía los dedos de Iwaizumi clavados en su cintura, pero luego acarició su espalda, su espina dorsal hasta su parte más inferior.</p><p>— Nunca...no me habías dicho que...que tenías…</p><p>En ese momento, Oikawa sintió a Iwaizumi jalar del apéndice que se desprendía en la parte inferior de su cintura; rió entre gemidos porque la sensación tirante le generaba cosquillas y excitación al mismo tiempo.</p><p>— ¿Que tenía cola? Bueno, tampoco me lo preguntaste.</p><p>— Es cierto.</p><p>Oikawa se acaloró un poco más al percatarse de que Iwaizumi finalmente se había entusiasmado con la idea de estar poseyendo el cuerpo de una criatura que poseía características no humanas. Jaló fuertemente de su cola fina y negra, larga y hasta ese momento enrollada en la parte baja de su espalda en varias ocasiones, sujetándose de ella como si de una rienda se tratara. Luego, le siguieron sus cuernos. Mientras sus embestidas aumentaban en fuerza y Oikawa separaba más las piernas para hacerle lugar, Iwaizumi se entretuvo tironeando de uno de sus cuernos hacia atrás en forma brusca, obligándolo a estirar el cuello en una posición un tanto incómoda.</p><p>— Eres...realmente único…</p><p>— Ya me lo has dicho, Iwa-chan…</p><p>— No mientas, no dije eso.</p><p>— Dijiste que era perfecto. Es lo mismo...ah…</p><p>Un sonoro gemido escapó de su garganta cuando Iwaizumi se ensañó con aquel punto en su interior que le provocaba un hormigueo inmensamente placentero. No le dio tregua, atacando una y otra vez ese lugar. Oikawa se aferró a las sábanas y enterró el rostro en la almohada, aspirando el aroma de Iwaizumi mientras sollozaba de placer al alcanzar el orgasmo tan deseado; su cuerpo convulsionó en pequeño espasmos para quedar flácido, relajado después. Iwaizumi no tardó demasiado en secundarlo, sosteniendo su rabo con mayor fuerza que antes. Oikawa percibió el momento exacto en el que Iwaizumi llegó a su propia liberación, llenando sus entrañas. Lamentó enormemente no hallarse en su época prolífica en ese instante, de verdad lo hizo.</p><p>— ¿Te encuentras bien?</p><p>La voz grave y tranquila de Iwaizumi lo distrajo de sus pensamientos; su cuerpo se hallaba tan relajado y realizado en esos momentos que su mente había comenzado a adormilarse después de que Iwaizumi lo hubiese acomodado a su lado, cubierto con las sábanas. Entreabrió los ojos sólo un poco, enfocando su visión en el otro.</p><p>— Estoy maravillosamente bien, Iwa-chan. ¿Y tú?</p><p>— Te amo.</p><p>Iwaizumi estaba cerca, muy cerca de su rostro. Sintió sus labios primero sobre su frente, luego sobre su nariz y por último sobre sus labios. Oikawa suspiró, abrazándose a él mientras hundía el rostro en su cuello, aún deleitándose con el aroma del otro.</p><p>— Voy a tomar eso como un sí. Ya viste, soy perfecto y único. Yo también te amo, Iwa-chan.</p><p>— Ahora te estaría odiando.</p><p>— Sigue creyéndotelo.</p><p>— Y ahora me estaría arrepintiendo.</p><p>Oikawa rió contra su piel, sintiendo el temblor en el torso de Iwaizumi que indicaba lo estaba secundando. Al sentir los dedos de Iwaizumi sobre su espalda, acariciando arriba y abajo, volvió a relajarse, el letargo cayendo sobre su mente. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo y protegido en su vida mientras conciliaba el sueño.</p><p>Mientras se dormía, tuvo en claro dos pensamientos. Tenía que proteger aquello a como diera lugar. Y darle un hijo a Iwaizumi, eso también.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capitulo 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Vamos, estúpido. No me hagas ir a buscarte, tengo sueño."</em></p><p>"<em>Entonces duérmete y déjame en paz."</em></p><p>"<em>¡Pero esto es entretenido!"</em></p><p>"<em>¿Shouyo ya se durmió?"</em></p><p>"<em>Evidentemente, sino no te estaría buscando, infeliz."</em></p><p>
  <em>Osamu bufó, molesto. Muy molesto, furioso. Sin embargo, enojarse todavía más habría sido un gasto de energía innecesario a esas horas de la noche. Oía aún el eco que producía la voz de su hermano en su cabeza, maldiciendo.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Ya voy."</em></p><p>"<em>Tu último ya voy demoró tres días. Sabes que no me gusta esperar, Samu. Me enferma."</em></p><p>"<em>Entonces muérete."</em></p><p>
  <em>Bloqueó la comunicación con Atsumu porque no quería seguir oyendo sus quejas repiqueteando en su cerebro. Abrió los ojos lenta, paulatinamente. La luna, en esos momentos en lo alto del firmamento, brindaba una luz mortecina que cubría el pequeño claro donde se hallaba recostado. El silencio, la ausencia de otras criaturas y principalmente, de su molesto hermano y los humanos con los que solían convivir le había generado tanta paz que se había dormido, allí en la mitad de la nada. Hacía frío, lo sabía, lo sentía. Ladeó el cuello a un lado, observando los árboles, los arbustos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspiró, resignándose a levantarse. El castillo no estaba tan lejos, y si su hermano estaba tan molesto, por algo sería…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Demoró dos horas más en lograr incorporarse. Al menos, Atsumu lo había dejado tranquilo en aquel lapso de tiempo; no había intentado abrir la comunicación que compartían a la fuerza ni tampoco lo había ido a buscar para pelear con él. Con parsimonia y casi arrastrándose se dirigió al castillo humano. Ingresó por un corredor lateral, subterráneo, una entrada que sólo ellos dos utilizaban, y bajó un poco más. A diferencia de aquellas criaturas diurnas, Atsumu y él preferían la oscuridad, la humedad y el aislamiento que las mazmorras les brindaban. La luz del sol no les hacía daño, pero solían evitarla, al menos en las horas pico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Descendiendo la escalera, se percató de que tenía hambre. ¿Cuándo había sido la última comida? Ya no recordaba, pero probablemente antes de caer dormido. Lo que sí tenía grabado en la memoria era que no había sido carne, y eso lo puso de mal humor.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Más tiempo no podías tomarte, ¿verdad?</em></p><p>
  <em>Osamu gimió, harto de las quejas. La mazmorra donde había ingresado tenía una lámpara encendida, pero su luz era tan tenue que no alcanzaba a iluminar demasiado. Estaba de adorno; más que verlo, percibió a Atsumu recostado en uno de los sofás, a un costado de la habitación sin ventanas. Ignorándolo olímpicamente, ingresó en una recámara contigua en busca de algo que pudiese saciar momentáneamente su apetito.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No hay comida. Hay que subir.</em></p><p>
  <em>Otro jadeo lastimero surgió de su garganta al comprobar lo que su hermano le decía. ¿Por qué le sucedía aquello a él?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Por qué no has traído, si sabías que no había? No quiero subir, seguro hay soldados.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Ahora les tienes miedo?</em></p><p>— <em>No, pero me incomodan. Odio como me observan y me cuesta bastante contenerme.</em></p><p>— <em>¿En qué momento te has vuelto peor que yo?</em></p><p>— <em>Al menos lo reconoces.</em></p><p>— <em>Qué cosa.</em></p><p>— <em>Que eres una basura.</em></p><p>
  <em>Osamu caminó de nuevo con paso lento hacia la mazmorra, siguió una trayectoria recta hacia el sofá donde descansaba su hermano y simplemente se lanzó sobre él, el peso muerto cayendo de lleno sobre el otro. Por supuesto, hubo insultos, golpes e incluso mordidas; Osamu fue consciente de que había clavado alguno de sus cuernos en alguna parte del torso de Atsumu y que éste le había rasguñado el cuello, ambos golpeándose con aquella prolongaciones saliendo de sus espaldas que Hinata llamaba "colas".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente, ambos suspiraron, hartos. Atsumu quedó recostado sobre el sofá y Osamu sobre él, quietos. Por largos minutos ninguno emitió sonido alguno y Osamu comenzaba a adormecerse otra vez. Las mazmorras eran lugares excelentes para esconderse y semejaban a las cuevas en las que alguna vez habían vivido, pero eran demasiado frías y húmedas. Ellos ya poseían una temperatura corporal más baja de lo normal por lo que solían enfriarse rápidamente si no estaban en constante movimiento; cuando Osamu se lanzó sobre Atsumu, éste ya estaba congelado y era esa la razón más probable por la que no se hubiera levantado a golpearlo. Ahora, transmitiéndose calor el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de moverse.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Alguien quiere hablar con nosotros.</em>— <em>el retumbar de la voz de Atsumu contra su oído lo espabiló.</em></p><p>— <em>Define "alguien".</em></p><p>— <em>La bestia que se quedó con Shiratorizawa.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Cómo sabes que "se quedó" con el reino?</em></p><p>— <em>Porque me lo dijo hace un rato.</em></p><p>— <em>Mírate, haciendo nuevos amigos.</em></p><p>— <em>Me cayó bien.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué quiere conversar con nosotros?</em></p><p>— <em>Una especie de acuerdo de paz. Creo que tiene algo interesante que proponer, además.</em></p><p>— <em>Tsumu, si mamá se entera de que estamos jugando con los humanos…</em></p><p>— <em>Samu.</em></p><p>— <em>Qué.</em></p><p>
  <em>Atsumu bufó pesadamente, intentando cambiar de posición. Osamu no se la hizo fácil; el espacio era reducido y no iba a ceder un sólo centímetro. Luego de varios empujones, Atsumu pudo al menos retirar la cola que él mismo estaba aplastándose y empujar a Osamu contra el respaldo del mueble, haciéndose más lugar. Éste no se quejó porque significaba más calor para él.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Tenemos medio milenio. Más de 500 años con vida, para ser exactos. ¿Y le sigues diciendo mamá a Kita?</em></p><p>— <em>Déjame en paz.</em></p><p>— <em>Nunca.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tenía un punto, eso no se lo iba a negar. Kita era un dragón blanco, y no cualquiera de su especie. Cuando ellos nacieron, él aún era un dragón del bosque; uno grande y majestuoso que había caído bajo los encantos de un humano que trabajaba para la corte real de Karasuno, hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Con el paso de los años, había encontrado "el propósito" de su vida: cuidar y resguardar a los humanos que quisieran atravesar los peligrosos picos y valles del límite montañoso que dividía Karasuno con Nekoma, el reino vecino. Eso ya lo había comenzado a hacer esporádicamente cuando ambos aprendieron a volar y convirtieron las montañas en su hogar. Año tras año, habían sido testigos de como Kita evolucionaba, cambiaba, avanzaba. Atsumu sólo quería dormir y Osamu comer. En ningún momento habían sentido un interés real por aquellos humanos, criaturas diminutas e inútiles, que cruzaban incesantemente por aquellos recovecos inhóspitos y congelados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hasta que habían viajado a la capital, interpelados por el mismo dragón blanco, quien seguía en su incansable tarea de intentar que ellos se relacionaran con otras criaturas. Ambos eran dragones de montaña y les gustaba estar solos. Odiaban el ruido, aborrecían ser interrumpidos en cualquier tarea que desarrollaran allí; se detestaban entre ellos e incluso la convivencia se había vuelto casi imposible en el último tiempo, por lo que Kita había sugerido un "cambio de aire", sobre todo porque él ya había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas, físicas y mentales. Tampoco los soportaba, pero no tenía corazón para decírselos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y así había sido como habían conocido al actual rey de Karasuno, Sugawara. Kita era querido, admirado, respetado. Una criatura mitológica de semejante calibre era frecuentemente consultada incluso por otras especies no humanas y, a Kita que le encantaba ayudar y aconsejar, estaba en todos lados. En una de sus tantas visitas al castillo, había arrastrado a ambos con él. Fue la segunda o tercera transformación que habían realizado desde su forma natural hacia aquella otra más débil y baja. Los tres habían terminado enfurruñados, porque la maldita cosa dolía. Sí que lo hacía. Sus huesos comprimiéndose, algunos órganos desapareciendo y otros creándose, su magia filtrándose para soportar el cuerpo humano en el que ahora se hallaban recluidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu y Osamu habían comenzado a pelear ni bien habían podido movilizarse de nuevo sin dolor, para vergüenza de Kita. Simplemente, había ocasiones en las que no podían contenerse; se golpeaban, pateaban, mordían. No oían los gritos de advertencia y tampoco les importaba estar cerca de terceros que pudieran salir lastimados. Eso no significaba demasiado cuando mantenían su forma falsa, pero sí lo era cuando poseían su cuerpo original. Osamu recordaba que incluso, en una ocasión, rodando cuesta abajo desde el pico de una gran montaña mientras intentaban arrancarse los pedazos, habían provocado una avalancha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A veces extrañaba las cumbres de la montaña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, ya no quería volver, y la razón había sido aquella misma visita al reino. Luego de que hubiesen podido controlar sus instintos asesinos, Kita los había presentado con el rey. Los humanos solían impresionarse rápidamente, sobre todo si tenían buenas referencias. Ambos habían aceptado ir porque, lejos de creer que aquello podría ser una solución, no querían romper las ilusiones de su madre. Sugawara había pasado por alto la demostración de violencia que habían ejercido y les había contado, feliz y extasiado, que su primogénito había nacido sano y salvo unos meses atrás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Hinata había aparecido ante ellos, apenas caminando. Se había escapado de su padre, en esos momentos en cama por una herida de guerra - para lo que supuestamente se le había convocado a Kita en esa oportunidad. El mocoso humano había caminado, caído y gateado hacia ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y se había sujetado a la cola de Atsumu como si su vida dependiera de ello. El silencio había sido sepulcral y la tensión habría podido cortarse sólo con un hacha. Osamu, Kita y Sugawara habían quedado petrificados en su sitio, el primero espantado y los otros dos aterrorizados por la posible reacción de Atsumu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atsumu lo había observado largos segundos. Había parpadeado un par de veces, elevando la cola y con ella al niño de cabellos del fuego, quien reía contento por lo que probablemente consideraba un juego. Osamu oyó a Kita decir algo, acercarse. No pudo desviar la mirada hacia él porque sencillamente, tampoco podía sacarla del niño que seguía levantándose del suelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hasta que sus pequeños brazos no resistieron el peso de su propio cuerpo y cayó. Sugawara jadeó desde su posición, pero no había necesidad de preocuparse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El niño besado por el fuego reía dichoso entre los brazos de Atsumu, que lo había sostenido y cargado con la mayor de las delicadezas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y ese fue el inicio de su infierno personal, el de ambos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de que Kita hiciera lo suyo, Atsumu seguía con el niño en brazos. Osamu se había animado a acercarse a él minutos después de comprobar que no parecía peligroso. Sabía que no lo era, sólo se trataba de un humano, y uno recién nacido. Sin embargo, parecía haber hechizado a Atsumu de una manera impensada para una criatura tan agresiva e insoportable como su hermano gemelo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kita los halló de pie, Hinata aún entre sus brazos. Con una mano jalaba de uno de los cuernos de Atsumu y con la otra, del cabello de Osamu. Ninguno de los dos se quejaba, ambos sonreían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y se fue. Kita los abandonó en el castillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O eso fue lo que Atsumu dijo semanas después, cuando se percató de su ausencia. Sí, habían tardado casi un mes en comprender que no estaban en la montaña, que Kita se había ido y que ahora parecían formar parte de los juguetes con los que se entretenía el niño. Así, ambos se resignaron a no volver, porque transformarse de vuelta era más doloroso que el proceso contrario y porque, después de todo, no podían dejar a Hinata sólo otra vez. Algo en aquel niño humano los había atraído en forma sobrenatural e intensa a un punto en el que la sola idea de alejarse les generaba incluso dolor físico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hinata Shouyo, el príncipe de Karasuno, había crecido rápidamente. Había madurado física, pero no mentalmente, y probablemente ellos tenían mucho que ver en aquello. Caprichoso y explosivo, solía negarse a las órdenes más sencillas y a escaparse por las noches a las mazmorras donde sabía, ellos habitaban. Aquello había sido motivo de frecuentes discusiones con Sugawara, el consejo real y Kita, quien había vuelto en varias ocasiones para cerciorarse de que todo marchara con orden y paz. Rápidamente habían sabido ganarse la admiración de los humanos y habían escalado tan alto como el consejo real se los permitió. Gozaban de una vida tranquila y sin mayores contratiempos que ellos mismos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, sabían que tanta serenidad no era para siempre, mucho menos con los humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tobio Kageyama era hijo ilustre de una familia de generaciones de caballeros. El muchacho era apuesto y ágil, más no demasiado inteligente. La primera vez que ambos dragones lo habían visto en el castillo, habían vislumbrado el sentimiento extraño con el que había mirado a Hinata, quien a su vez le había sonreído tímidamente detrás de Sugawara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y había estallado el conflicto entre ellos. ¿Quién era esa maldita criatura estúpida para intentar arruinar aquello que ellos habían criado y protegido? Hinata no era estúpido y pese a ser bastante caprichoso, había demostrado independencia y orgullo. Y los había usado en su contra, increíblemente. Sintiéndose traicionados, habían sido testigos de la creciente relación entre Hinata y Kageyama con el correr de los meses, por lo menos hasta que había estallado la guerra entre Karasuno y Shiratorizawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, esa había sido la jugada más astuta que Atsumu había tenido en bastante tiempo. Hartos de Kageyama, habían tenido que pensar alguna manera de deshacerse de él, y Atsumu había matado dos pájaros de un tiro: sabía que Hinata jamás aceptaría contraer matrimonio con otro humano más insulso que Kageyama, pero eso no era suficiente. Generar malentendidos, manipular a los humanos y provocar alguna que otra muerte dudosa eran especialidades de Atsumu y el plan había sin fallas. Hinata había nombrado a Kageyama Duque del ejército y éste había partido al frente de las tropas, hacía unos años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qué época de paz habían vivido. Hinata nunca los había abandonado, pero ahora volvía a ellos con la misma regularidad que antes. Ahora, la guerra había terminado y Kageyama estaba volviendo al reino, seguramente con la intención ridícula de pedir la mano de Hinata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Otra vez la misma historia, pero más complicada aún?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Despierta.</em></p><p>
  <em>Osamu despertó porque había percibido la patada de Atsumu, no porque lo hubiese llamado. Como había vaticinado, ambos se habían quedado dormidos sobre el sofá. Al abrir los ojos, una esfera lumínica se extendía sobre ellos. Cerró los ojos otra vez, adormilado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Qué criaturas tan...adorables.</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa, tanto tiempo. Me alegra verte bien.</em></p><p>— <em>Me sienta bien ser rey, ¿verdad? Me da otro estilo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Jadeó al oír el intercambio entre Atsumu y aquel sujeto. No tenía nada en contra de Oikawa, ninguno de los dos lo hacía. Reino ajeno, bestias ajenas. Sin embargo, se habían puesto al corriente acerca de los rumores que el viento llevaba y traía por los reinos; habían oído de sus crecientes poderes incluso años atrás de que se le comenzara a considerar una amenaza entre los suyos, y habían tenido a bien no dar un paso en falso contra él, menos ahora que sabían se había quedado con el reino vecino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Qué coraje, y qué energía! Aguantar a un grupo de humanos ya era agotador y Hinata solía exprimir toda la energía que ellos tenían, no quería imaginarse un reino entero…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Te noto...rejuvenecido.</em></p><p>— <em>Soy joven, Tsumu-chan. Estoy en el apogeo de mis años mozos. ¿Tu hermano está bien?</em></p><p>— <em>Nunca lo estuvo. Está dormido, pero te oye.</em></p><p>
  <em>Un momento de silencio demostró que Oikawa estaba intentando asimilar aquello como algo posible.</em>
</p><p>— <em>En fin. Con los dos presentes, necesito que dejemos algunos puntos en claro para que no tengamos problemas a futuro, ¿puede ser, niños?</em></p><p>— <em>Vas a bajar un poco el tono si quieres que te escuchemos.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Pero si son tan encantadores! Mírate, aún durmiendo con tu hermanito…</em></p><p>— <em>¡Tengo frío!</em></p><p>
  <em>El grito de Atsumu fue acompañado de un movimiento brusco que hizo gruñir a Osamu, molesto. Como respuesta, Atsumu también gruñó, la risa de Oikawa de fondo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Qué cautivadores. Imagino que Hinata Shouyo piensa lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos gruñeron más intensamente al oír el nombre del príncipe mencionado en un tono tan melifluo y malicioso. De nuevo Oikawa rió, aparentemente divertido por su reacción.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No se alteren así, por favor. No conozco al niño, pero imagino que ustedes son muy felices con la presencia de Kageyama en el reino…¿verdad?</em></p><p>
  <em>Osamu abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la esfera de luz. Podía verse la imagen un tanto distorsionada de Oikawa detrás de una débil neblina. El sujeto sonreía abiertamente sentado en lo que parecía ser el trono de Shiratorizawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo era posible que…?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Habla.</em></p><p>— <em>Tenemos un enemigo común, al parecer.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué quieres de nosotros?</em></p><p>— <em>Lo quiero muerto.</em>— <em>su tono de voz había vuelto a cambiar, la dulzura perdiéndose completamente.</em>— <em>E intuyo que ustedes también. Sin embargo, comprobé que pese a ser un simple humano es bastante difícil de matar. Si trabajamos en conjunto, haremos desaparecer la amenaza.</em></p><p>— <em>No me digas que le temes a un humano, Oikawa.</em>— <em>terció Atsumu mientras empujaba a Osamu, ambos sentándose en el sofá. En el proceso, Osamu le había pisado la cola a Atsumu sin verdadera intención, enfureciendo al otro.</em>— <em>¡Maldita bestia, eso dolió!</em></p><p>— <em>Eso te pasa por estar encima.</em></p><p>— <em>Tú estabas encima.</em></p><p>— <em>Tu cola estaba sobre mi pierna.</em></p><p>— <em>Y la tuya sobre la mía.</em>— <em>se gruñeron otra vez, a punto de iniciar una pelea.</em></p><p>— <em>No le tengo miedo a lo que pueda hacerme a mí, pero ha hecho daño por aquí y presiento que puede seguir haciéndolo. No voy a permitirlo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa no podía afirmar que aquellas criaturas lo hubiesen oído por encima de sus propios gruñidos y golpes; ya habían comenzado a pelear como perros cuando él había hablado. Suspiró, intentando llamarse a la calma. Aquello era absolutamente necesario. Sabía que si Karasuno tenía en su consejo real a dos bestias mitológicas custodiando al príncipe, no sólo eran poderosas e inteligentes, sino también peligrosas. Oikawa los necesitaba de su lado, no sólo para eliminar a Kageyama - a quien todavía guardaba rencor por la herida de Bokuto y por el intento de asesinato que había implementado con Iwaizumi, pese a que éste nunca se percató de ello - sino porque no quería futuros conflictos con el reino vecino, menos con criaturas no humanas.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Ubícalo.</em>— <em>jadeó Atsumu una vez que logró quitarse a su hermano de encima por unos momentos.</em>— <em>Encuentra su paradero y evita que cruce la frontera. Una vez aquí, nosotros tendremos problemas para actuar.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Problemas?</em></p><p>— <em>Mamá va a matarnos.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Cierra la boca!</em></p><p>
  <em>Y comenzaron otra vez a pelearse. Ya para ese momentos, ambos habían rodado sofá abajo y Oikawa no podía verlos. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. ¿Todavía dependían de su madre, o llamaban así a otra entidad que él desconocía completamente?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Trato hecho. ¡No se lastimen mucho!</em></p><p>
  <em>Cortó la comunicación, suspirando. De repente, aquel trono silencioso se había quedado en profunda oscuridad. Hacía varios días que las cosas se habían calmado en la ciudad y en los pueblos vecinos. Había levantado el campo energético hacía una semana y había instaurado el glamour, hechizo que le había costado años controlar a la perfección. Con aquel encantamiento tan complicado, se aseguraba que los seres humanos cayeran en la ilusión de que su ascenso al trono había sido una cuestión natural. Nada de cuestionamientos, una pequeña confusión en sus mentes para que siguieran felices e ignorantes con sus pequeñas vidas rutinarias. Lo bueno de aquel hechizo era que se trataba de un gas venenoso, contagioso; se transmitía de persona a persona, de mente a mente. Con eso se aseguraba que su nombramiento como rey de Shiratorizawa se regara como pólvora por todo el reino sin siquiera mover un dedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las criaturas mágicas ya eran otro cantar, pero aquello lo resolvería paulatinamente. Primero, neutralizar las amenazas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y había otra, tan presente y aún poderosa. Suspiró, molesto por tener que hacer aquello. Sin embargo, era tan necesario como establecer contacto con los hermanos dragones. Se incorporó de su trono y cambió de forma, volando hacia el bosque de Aoba. Se internó profundo, muy profundo, hasta que percibió la proximidad de otro campo energético más potente que el suyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus alas se transformaron en brazos, sus patas en piernas. Sus pasos comenzaron a resonar en el suelo del bosque mientras sus plumas se transformaban en una túnica negra ondeando sutilmente alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonrió, levantando una mano delante suyo, entre los árboles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y la barrera se rompió, se resquebrajó. No lo logró sin esfuerzo, pero la ruptura fue suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar por ella. Inmediatamente, el poder milenario lo abrumó, lo aplastó en su sitio. Detuvo sus pasos sin perder la sonrisa.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Iarthro! Mago de la Luz, qué gusto poder conversar contigo directamente, pensé que tenía que pedir permiso o algo así.</em></p><p>—<em>Oikawa, maldito mocoso, bestia inmunda.</em>— <em>Oikawa jadeó, un tanto divertido pero un poco consternado ante la ira incontrolable del Elfo que tenía frente a sí.</em>— <em>Qué falta de respeto es ésta.</em></p><p>— <em>Tú me acabas de insultar, no yo a ti.</em></p><p>— <em>Has profanado nuestra barrera, ¿con qué fin? Habla y vete de una vez, no eres bienvenido.</em></p><p>— <em>Venía a preguntar por la salud de un amigo, y a advertirles un par de cuestiones, por si acaso no han quedado claras.</em></p><p>
  <em>En otros tiempos, Oikawa temía y admiraba a los Elfos eternos del Valle. Eran seres poderosos, solemnes, solitarios y hermosos con los que no había tenido un verdadero contacto en su niñez. Sin embargo, conforme había crecido y ganado poderes, había envidiado ciertas cualidades que sólo ellos poseían y por qué no, los había despreciado. Los Elfos eran criaturas independientes, no solían entrometerse en ningún conflicto que no los involucrara. Así, guerras humanas y mágicas se habían desatado en distintos continentes sin su participación, pero tampoco sin su ayuda. Miles de criaturas habían muerto sin poder entrar en sus territorios por lo que ellos llamaban un "destino ya escrito".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y una mierda.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de iniciada la última guerra, les había perdido el poco respeto que aún les tenía. Sin embargo, continuaban siendo una amenaza real.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Una criatura como tú puede tener amigos? Tú…</em></p><p>
  <em>Los ojos de Iarthro descendieron de su rostro hacia su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su vientre. De manera instintiva, Oikawa colocó una mano allí donde la mirada sorprendida del Elfo había quedado fija, sin parpadear.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No te atrevas, Elfo.</em></p><p>— <em>Con una criatura creciendo en tu interior, aún así...eres de lo peor que hay…</em></p><p>— <em>¿Cómo se encuentra Bokuto?</em></p><p>
  <em>El cambio de conversación fue abrupto seguido por un silencio bastante incómodo. Oikawa sabía perfectamente que no estaban solos y, en su condición, quería evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento directo con los Elfos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Mientras más rápido conversemos, más pronto me iré, Iarthro. Lo tomas o lo dejas.</em></p><p>— <em>Está vivo, recuperándose.</em></p><p>— <em>Mándale mis saludos. Por favor.</em>— <em>añadió dándole seriedad a su pedido.</em>— <em>Ahora bien, ya que supongo que Eilruah no está en condiciones para recibirme, te daré el mensaje a ti.</em></p><p>— <em>Habla.</em></p><p>— <em>Sigan como hasta ahora. No se entrometan en mis decisiones, en mi reinado. Sigan con su vida tranquila aquí dentro, y yo no la perturbaré.</em></p><p>
  <em>Luego de varios segundos, Iarthro relajó el rostro para sorpresa de Oikawa. En su fuero interno pensó que iba a reaccionar violentamente, conociendo los antecedentes de aquel Elfo. Por el contrario, parecía incluso aliviado con sus palabras.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Dejarás en paz al bosque, entonces.</em></p><p>— <em>Así es. Nunca estuvo en mi mente dañar a los míos.</em></p><p>— <em>Que así sea, entonces. Ahora, vete de aquí, Oikawa. Y no vuelvas nunca.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa no luchó contra el hechizo repelente que Iarthro empleó sobre él. Por el contrario, se dejó arrastrar fuera del territorio de los Elfos. Una vez en la espesura del bosque en penumbras, se permitió suspirar, un tanto aliviado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shiratorizawa era suyo o lo sería completamente en poco tiempo. Había podido establecer un acuerdo amistoso con los dragones del reino vecino y podía dar por sentado que Kageyama tenía los días contados. Iarthro le había dado el visto bueno, prometiendo entre líneas no interferir en su accionar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo quedaba una cosa más por hacer para sentirse en paz aquel día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nuevamente, su cuerpo se volvió liviano. Sus alas, ligeras y veloces, lo sacaron rápidamente del bosque hacia su nuevo destino, lejos de la capital.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capitulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Éste capítulo va dedicado a Melody, un amor de persona, mi amor personal.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>— Abuela, ¿no era que no se sabía si Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían tenido hijos?</p><p>— Hoy día no se sabe, Dimmi.</p><p>— Pero Oikawa estaba embarazado, ¿no?</p><p>Ese día en particular habían decidido salir al jardín de Bianca, en la parte posterior de su hogar; siempre le habían gustado las tareas de jardinería y se jactaba de la cantidad de flores y helechos bien cuidados que tenía en su poder. Una brisa cálida hizo bailar el cabello de ambas, sentadas a la sombra. Oros y Antharel se encontraban unos poco más allá, junto a un árbol. Habían estado jugando a competir quién lo trepaba más deprisa y con mayor ingenio. Antharel era pequeño, pero ya se sabía varios trucos de magia. Podía levitar algunos metros del suelo por varios segundos con algo de esfuerzo y Oros, por su parte, era completamente elástico y apenas debía realizar uno o dos saltos para estar en la rama más alta.</p><p>— En este momento de la historia, si. Hay diferentes versiones de lo que sucedió a continuación al ascenso de poder de Oikawa. Casi todas coinciden en el final, pero ninguna en lo que sucedió en aquellos años de reinado. Ésta versión.— dijo Bianca, acariciando la tapa del grueso libro que descansaba sobre la mesita del jardín, entre tazas y porciones de torta.— es la que a mí más me gusta. Parece la más fidedigna.</p><p>— ¿Y en esa tienen hijos?</p><p>Bianca esperó unos momentos más y arqueó las cejas como única respuesta. Dimminuial sonrió feliz, dando saltitos en su asiento.</p><p>— ¡Oigan!¡Dejen de comportarse como animalitos y vamos a escuchar a la abuela!</p><p>— Animalito serás tú, que no paras de comer.— farfulló Antharel, agitado y agotado por el esfuerzo. Oros, al contrario, parecía aún lleno de energía.— Nadie dijo que ésto de la magia era fácil.</p><p>— Ya creo que no lo es, para nada. Me recuerdas a un personaje que aparecerá luego.</p><p>— ¿En la historia hay magos, abuela? Iarthro no cuenta, es un Elfo.</p><p>— Así es, pero todavía falta para que aparezcan. Ahora, coman.</p><p>— Yo voy a esperar un poco más, abuela. Si no voy a vomitar.</p><p>Antharel suspiró y se recostó en uno de los asientos mientras Dimminuial y Oros comenzaban a comer el pastel de manzana que Bianca había preparado ese día; estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, sólo interrumpidos por el canto de las aves. Finalmente, Antharel recuperó energía y tomó una porción de pastel, recostándose otra vez.</p><p>— ¿Qué sucedió con Bokuto al final?¿Se salvó?</p><p>— El siguiente capítulo es sobre lo que sucedió luego en el bosque de Aoba.</p><p>— ¿Puedes leerlo, abuela?</p><p>Los tres niños ya habían dejado de comer para esos momentos y la observaban con expectativa. Bianca ya había tomado el libro y estaba buscando en esos momentos el capítulo que habían dejado días atrás.</p><p>
  <em>El bosque de Aoba no era una sola extensión vasta e interminable, sino una conjunción de montes, valles, páramos y grutas. Cada año, cada estación calurosa que se sucedía, su territorio crecía un poco más allí donde los seres humanos, duendes o enanos no habían poblado aún y momento a momento, se volvía más poblado en su interior. Se había convertido así en límite fronterizo de reinos humanos y mágicos, pero el bosque en sí podía considerarse uno sólo en su totalidad, sin distinción de distritos o regiones que no le pertenecieran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así, fue quizás la región que más se vio afectada por la guerra de los humanos que ya no era tan humana. Un mes después del ascenso al poder de Oikawa, las cosas parecían estar volviendo a la normalidad, al menos en apariencia. Los humanos habían vuelto a la capital y a los poblados vecinos, habían comenzado a reconstruir la ciudad y las defensas, y todo comenzaba a girar otra vez. Los mercados, los caminos, la vida cotidiana. Había un manto de confusión en los habitantes, algo así como si estuviesen aún adormilados luego de un largo y profundo sueño. Desorientados, pero tranquilos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con las criaturas había pasado algo similar; durante el avance de las tropas del reino de Karasuno, se había notado mucho movimiento en el interior del bosque. Criaturas que se escondían, que se iban, que llegaban. Hubo conmoción durante algunos días pero, como con todo, al no inmiscuirse realmente en los conflictos humanos, estaban volviendo también a la normalidad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, algunas cosas sí habían cambiado en la parte más profunda, allí donde la luz del sol casi no llegaba a bañar la superficie del bosque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las inmediaciones del territorio de los Elfos se había vuelto inexpugnable, casi como si una barrera invisible, sólida e indestructible se hubiese levantado en todos sus flancos. Cualquier criatura que intentara traspasarla sin saberlo no sólo era repelida, sino que enviada a otro sector diferente de la espesura, casi siempre perdiéndose. Desde hacía un mes, nadie había visto ni tenido contacto con los Elfos, quienes se habían guarecido dentro, protegidos por su magia. Aquello había traído algunas consecuencias; el bosque seguía custodiado, protegido por la magia ancestral de aquellas criaturas. Aún así, la magia blanca que solían expeler en sus cánticos ya no estaba allí y las criaturas inferiores, así como algunos sectores de vegetación, habían comenzado a enfermar. Los árboles se percibían más grandes y amenazantes que nunca, los lagos más fríos, el viento más intenso e impiadoso. El silencio, la soledad y la oscuridad se habían vuelto casi insoportables en las zonas más internas e inhóspitas de aquel lugar, y nada ni nadie sabía realmente qué era lo que había sucedido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Oikawa había atacado también a los Elfos? Aquello no era posible. No había fuerza conocida que pudiera contra ellos, y tampoco creían que hubiese sido tan tonto como para intentarlo. ¿Habrían sufrido alguna baja aquella noche de la batalla? Improbable, no solían entrometerse en conflictos ajenos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces, ¿qué era lo que sucedía con ellos?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sigo sin poder concebirlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Konoha...ha pasado un mes. No es posible que tu corazón guarde tanto rencor.</em></p><p>— <em>¡No es rencor, es indignación! Cómo es posible que aquella criatura estúpida se haya atrevido a venir hasta aquí con esas ínfulas prepotentes a decirme a mi que...que…</em></p><p>— <em>Lo que le has aceptado.</em></p><p>
  <em>La voz de Akaashi sonó débil desde la cama, más por cansancio psíquico que físico. Al oírlo, Konoha desinfló su pecho, listo para seguir soltando improperios. Sentado a su lado, hacía rato que le hacía compañía. Por suerte, siempre había temas de conversación. Algún libro que leer, algún asunto que estudiar. Sin embargo, de un mes a esa parte, Akaashi había notado el carácter combativo de Konoha acrecentarse todavía un poco más, y todo culpa de aquella criatura que había tomado el reino de los humanos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No tenía opción, Akaashi. No iba a iniciar una guerra con él aquí.</em></p><p>— <em>No te juzgo, hermano. Sólo que debes dejarlo estar.</em></p><p>— <em>No puedo, pero ya volveré a la carga luego. ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy, Akaashi?</em></p><p>— <em>Mi cuerpo se siente ligero, al igual que mi mente. No hay dolencia, sólo pesadez.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Y tu corazón? Es lo que más me preocupa.</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha tenía una edad aproximada a la suya. Siempre había sido un Elfo decidido y estudioso, incluso en sus años más tiernos. Rápidamente, su inclinación por la medicina y las artes sanadoras se había hecho notar y más temprano que tarde, era un referente en ésas áreas para los Elfos. No había enfermedad o dolencia que a Konoha se le escapase, que no pudiese curar, y cuando ésto era imposible, lo sabía de inmediato. Su carácter fuerte, decidido y sincero no le permitían mentir ni dibujar la verdad para hacerla más soportable y eso, en ocasiones, le había costado más de un malentendido o discusión.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que Konoha aceptaba, porque también le gustaba enfrentar a todo ser que le quisiera llevar la contraria. Eso era algo que Akaashi aún no había sabido entender del todo, pero que le divertía porque le recordaba un poco a los seres humanos, peleadores y vengativos. Por supuesto, había tenido a bien guardarse aquellas opiniones para si mismo, vaya a ser que también se molestar con él también.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso, cuando luego de horas de sufrimiento agónico en una incertidumbre eterna Konoha le había informado a Akaashi que Bokuto se recuperaría satisfatoriamente, había podido respirar con alivio por primera vez en demasiado tiempo. Confiaba plenamente en su conocimiento y sus poderes, y si Konoha le había dado aquella esperanza, Akaashi iba a aferrarse a ella porque literalmente, de eso dependía su vida.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y los días habían pasado en un letargo profundo, casi agotador. Akaashi se descubrió pasando por varios estadíos, aún postrado en la cama sin poder incorporarse; su cuerpo pesaba, sus extremidades se habían vuelto obsoletas por momentos, sobre todo sus piernas. El dolor de su pecho había cesado a los pocos días pero la sensación opresiva aún seguía allí, como si una roca enorme se hubiese instalado sobre su torso, inamovible. Su mente había tardado un poco más en alcanzar una calma transitoria, un tanto ilusoria. La angustia había cedido pero el miedo seguía allí; no había podido deshacerse del pensamiento reiterativo e intenso que estaba perdiendo a Bokuto, que lo había perdido. Ningún ser humano sería capaz de resistir semejante dolor, semejante herida y pese a que Akaashi había aceptado finalmente la muerte tiempo atrás, no estaba listo para afrontar una tan prematura en Bokuto, tan violenta y abrupta...él debía vivir, existir todo el tiempo que Akaashi pudiese prolongarle, no así, aquello era su culpa, nunca debió permitir que saliera del bosque, pero ¿iba a obligarlo a quedarse a su lado, infeliz? Si se lo hubiese rogado, quizás Bokuto habría terminado accediendo, pero ¿a qué costo? Ni siquiera él mismo podría perdonarse de privarle su libertad tan injustamente, menos cuando otros seres humanos parecían depender de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero por suerte, el destino había actuado sin que él tuviera participación. Bokuto no había estado sólo en el peor momento de su existencia, había recibido ayuda, apoyo. Sus amigos le habían salvado literalmente la vida y lo habían llevado a su territorio, a su hogar. Era todo tan irreal, tan sorprendente y maravilloso, que Akaashi estaría eternamente agradecido con ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún así, sus heridas eran graves, muy graves. Bokuto debería haber muerto, ayuda o no de por medio. Konoha le había relatado sin escatimar en detalles lo que había encontrado en el cuerpo de Bokuto, la lesión mortal en su pecho, lo que había tenido que emplear para sellar y sanarlo. Konoha tampoco le encontraba explicación a la resistencia que un simple ser humano parecía tener, y había atribuido aquel milagro a su "fuerza de voluntad". Bokuto quería vivir, se aferraba a la vida. La idea conmovió a Akaashi al punto de sentirse pequeño, miserable, más culpable aún. Bokuto era tan frágil, pero tan fuerte al mismo tiempo...y él allí, lamentándose…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Mi corazón descansa gracias a tus palabras.</em></p><p>— <em>Las heridas del humano han sanado bien, su cuerpo es resistente. Sin embargo, creo que el mayor daño está en su mente. No voy a mentirte, Akaashi. Creo que el trauma de la conexión que tiene contigo fue más potente que la herida en si. Como tú, él sintió tu dolor.</em></p><p>— <em>Se recuperará, ¿verdad?</em></p><p>— <em>Claro que sí. Pero como su cuerpo, su mente es débil, él…</em></p><p>— <em>No es débil, Konoha. ¿Te parece poco lo que ha tenido que soportar?</em></p><p>— <em>Alto ahí. No es tu hijo, es tu amante.</em></p><p>
  <em>Incluso aquello había sido demasiado hasta para Konoha. Akaashi jadeó, aún sentado en la cama; oyó a Konoha soltar un sonido estrangulado y farfullar lo que le pareció, fue un insulto. Luego de un momento de silencio un tanto incómodo, carraspeó, levantando la mirada.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Lamento si te he ofendido. No puedo acostumbrarme a esto.</em></p><p>— <em>No vuelvas a referirte a él en esos términos y estaremos en paz.</em>— <em>Konoha frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea, Akaashi lo veía en sus ojos.</em></p><p>— <em>Realmente...quiero saber qué fue lo que le viste. Voy a esforzarme, lo prometo, aunque tengo pocas expectativas.</em></p><p>— <em>Con intentarlo me es más que suficiente, gracias por…</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi inspiró aire bruscamente, tocándose el pecho, aquel lugar donde sentía una leve punzada, no tan fuerte como la herida inicial pero sí bastante intensa; Konoha se incorporó rápidamente, acercándose. Tomó por los hombros a Akaashi, luego por el rostro al percatarse que no lo oía ni veía.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Akaashi, ¿te sientes bien, qué sucede?</em></p><p>— <em>Bokuto...es...creo que ha despertado. Yo…</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha maldijo de nuevo y Akaashi intuyó por qué. Sin poder contenerse, las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos otra vez, incontrolables. Sentía felicidad, miedo, angustia. ¿Por qué la angustia volvía, si ya todo debería haber pasado? Debería sentirse sólo dichoso de saber que su compañero finalmente había abierto los ojos, que había vuelto a él, como Akaashi había vaticinado, esperanzado…</em>
</p><p>— <em>No voy a poder con esto. Me largo a ver si realmente despertó. Le transmitiré tus saludos, si es así.</em></p><p>— <em>Por favor.</em></p><p>
  <em>Apenas oyó las palabras de Akaashi; Konoha salió disparado escaleras abajo, sus túnicas ondeando rápidamente detrás suyo. Varios Elfos intentaron frenarlo en el camino para consultarle tal o cual cosa y recibían simplemente un "luego, voy con prisa". ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan maleducado?¿Por un humano?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, por Akaashi. Realmente le dolía en el alma verlo así, tan frágil, tan indispuesto. Sabía perfectamente que aquel humano llamado Bokuto no tenía la culpa, él tampoco debía conocer la profundidad del lazo ni entender demasiado bien las implicancias que tenían, después de todo, ¿cómo podía echarles la culpa a ambos por enamorarse, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sus pasos fueron veloces, su mente aún más. Repasó punto por punto aquello en lo que tenía que fijarse atentamente al revisarlo, porque no dudaba de la palabra ni de la conexión de Akaashi, el humano había despertado, estaba seguro.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Bokuto.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Akaashi?</em></p><p>
  <em>Ya estaban en esa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Konoha ingresó al recinto que estaba exclusivamente destinado a sus actividades. Por lo que apenas había divisado apenas había entrado, Bokuto no sólo había despertado, sino que también había intentado incorporarse. Con poco éxito. El resultado había sido un tanto escandaloso; el humano había quedado con la mitad del cuerpo en el suelo, parte en la cama, sábanas desparramadas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Respiró profundo mientras daba pasos suaves pero amplios dentro de aquella sala. Incluso se lo estaba confundiendo con Akaashi, cómo se atrevía...lo ayudó a incorporarse; para él resultaba un peso liviano, fácil de cargar, pero supuso que por el porte que tenía aquel sujeto debía de considerarse pesado. Lo re acomodó en la cama sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y el humano se dejó hacer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, llegó un momento que ni el mismo Konoha aguantaba la tensión que había allí dentro. Aquel humano era realmente fastidioso, sus emociones filtrándose por todos lados, contaminándolo todo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Si toco aquí, ¿eso te duele?</em></p><p>— <em>No.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Y aquí?</em></p><p>— <em>Tampoco...ahí si, un poco.</em></p><p>— <em>Bien. La herida fue profunda, humano. Es normal que aún moleste un poco.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y otra vez el silencio. Bokuto lo observaba sentado en la cama, sus cabellos un tanto revueltos y caídos hacia los costados. Sus ojos ambarinos inspeccionaban el rostro y el cuerpo de Konoha al completo, sentado también en la cama, enfrentándolo. Sus manos estaban ocupadas dibujando hechizos frente al torso del otro, pero sus ojos podían ver el escrutinio desvergonzado al que lo estaba sometiendo. ¿Los humanos no tenían decoro alguno, acaso?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Qué sucede?</em></p><p>— <em>Eres como Akaashi. Quiero decir.</em>— <em>el humano intentó explicarse atropelladamente, probablemente al ver la expresión para nada amistosa de su rostro.</em>— <em>Tienes rasgos parecidos a los suyos. Y hablas raro mi idioma, como él.</em></p><p>— <em>Me parezco porque somos de la misma raza, humano. Mi nombre es...Konoha.</em></p><p>— <em>Me llamo Bokuto, no humano. ¿Akaashi se encuentra bien?</em></p><p>— <em>Bien, he terminado. Estás mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, pronto podrás incorporarte por tus propios medios, Bokuto.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Podrías responderme, por favor?</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha iba a utilizar el título con el que lo conocían las otras especies, pero lo creyó innecesario a último momento. Aquel sujeto estaba conectado a uno de los suyos, incluso ya estaba viviendo allí. ¿Qué caso tenía? Además, le había prometido a Akaashi que haría el esfuerzo, ¿verdad? Y ni siquiera lo había oído. No le importaba su propia salud y recuperación, lo único que sus oídos querían escuchar era sobre Akaashi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspiró, bajando las manos, un tanto derrotado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Se encuentra bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Se está recuperando, como tú.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Él también está herido? ¿Cómo fue eso posible, si estaba aquí? Maldita sea, mis amigos, ellos me trajeron hasta aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está Kuroo? ¿Iwaizumi?</em></p><p>— <em>Detente. Sólo puedo responder con certeza las primeras dos. No, Akaashi no está herido, sólo sufrió las consecuencias del lazo que mantiene contigo. Y sí, fueron tus amigos quienes te trajeron aquí. Qué fue de ellos...esa respuesta ya no está a mi alcance.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Lazo? ¿Qué lazo?</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha lo observó unos segundos, estudiando la expresión confundida de su rostro. El miedo y la ansiedad se entremezclaban, su sincera preocupación a la vista. No mentía, el humano no estaba preguntando aquello en broma.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Akaashi nunca te explicó sobre la conexión que se genera cuando...te pones en pareja con un Elfo?.</em>— <em>Konoha ya estaba en su límite. Para colmo que tenía que lidiar con su falta de comprensión, debía escoger las palabras correctas para que le entendiera.</em></p><p>— <em>No. Sabía que había algo especial, pero no pensé que yo pudiera herirlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Todos mis ancestros, vengan a mí y denme la paciencia que necesito en estos momentos. Akaashi no está herido, estúpido. Y no fuiste tú, fue la conexión. Pero eso yo no voy a explicártelo, que lo haga él.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Puedo ir a verlo? Konoha, por favor. Déjame ver a Akaashi, te lo ruego.</em></p><p>
  <em>Desvió la mirada ante la intensidad de sus ojos, incluso tuvo que moverse sobre la cama para que las manos de Bokuto no lo alcanzaran. Por un momento, Konoha se vio abrumado por la desesperación que el humano había expresado en aquel pedido, porque no eran sólo palabras. Konoha no poseía ningún lazo con nadie y creía poder magnificar la potencia del mismo, pero no necesitaba conocerlo para poder percibir la energía emocional que emitían sus pares, las demás criaturas. La energía que emitía Bokuto era inmensa, débil y todo. Y toda la estaba volcando en Akaashi, no en sí mismo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ese maldito tonto estaba perdidamente enamorado del Elfo. Benditos fueran ambos por semejante dicha, pobre por él que debía soportarla aplastándolo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Te he dicho que pronto podrás incorporarte, no que pudieras hacerlo ahora.</em></p><p>— <em>Puedo hacerlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Te he dicho que...sabes qué, haz lo que quieras.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Es lo que estoy haciendo!</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha se incorporó de la cama bufando y maldiciendo; por supuesto que Bokuto no iba a oírlo, su necesidad de ver a Akaashi era probablemente mayor que cualquier dolencia en esos momentos. Sin ayudarlo, fue testigo de como aquel humano se incorporaba de la cama con dificultad, pero lo hacía. La concentración en su rostro, sus movimientos pausados y la fuerza que implementaba para mantenerse en pie le demostraron a Konoha que iba en serio. Luego de largos minutos de sufrimiento, el Elfo se apiadó de él, permitiéndole que se apoyara en su hombro. Satisfecho con el esfuerzo que Bokuto evidenciaba, pasó una mano por su cintura, ayudándolo a desplazarse.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No te preocupes, estoy bien. Debo pesar demasiado para ti.</em></p><p>— <em>Para tu información, eres liviano como una pluma para mi, humano.</em></p><p>— <em>Está bien, Elfo forzudo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Cómo me has llamado?</em></p><p>— <em>¿Eres amigo de Akaashi? Creo que fuiste tú quien me curó, ¿verdad? No sé cómo agradecértelo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Más rápido de lo que Konoha había creído, lograron salir de aquel recinto y llegar escaleras arriba hacia donde residía Akaashi. El humano había gastado parte de su energía en el camino y Konoha se preguntó en ese momento, al terminar la última maldita escalera, si había sido buena idea permitir aquello. ¿Ya se había contagiado de la impulsividad de los humanos?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sí, fui yo. Agradécemelo cuidando de Akaashi, ¿quieres? Es un buen chico.</em></p><p>— <em>Es el mejor.</em></p><p>— <em>Al fin coincidimos en algo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto le sonrió ampliamente, la primera vez que Konoha veía la alegría en su rostro. Sorpresivamente, su semblante le produjo paz. Le devolvió el gesto de manera un poco más sosegada, comenzando a entender por qué Akaashi se había emocionado tanto cuando se habían reencontrado en el bosque, ya hacía varios años.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Bokuto?</em></p><p>
  <em>Y el caos. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Konoha no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Akaashi probablemente los había oído en todo el trayecto hacia allí, ya sabiendo que se hallaban fuera de su cuarto. Su voz, trémula y ansiosa se dejó oír a través de la puerta entreabierta y, en esa ocasión, Bokuto la reconoció al instante sin dudar. La expresión de su rostro se transformó en ansiedad pura, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y se soltó de Konoha intentando correr hacia el interior de la habitación, cayendo de bruces al suelo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Pero si ves que eres una bestia! ¡Pobre de ti que te hayas abierto la herida otra vez, no tengo paciencia para estar curándote otro mes más!</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?</em></p><p>— <em>Que no voy a curarte otra vez.</em></p><p>— <em>No, lo otro. ¿Cuánto estuviste curándome?</em></p><p>— <em>Un mes.</em></p><p>
  <em>El silencio se hizo entre ellos; Konoha aprovechó el momento de confusión y pasó ágilmente sobre el cuerpo de Bokuto.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Quédate ahí, ya te levanto. Dame un momento.</em></p><p>
  <em>E ingresó en la habitación de Akaashi. Éste se hallaba casi en la misma situación en la que había encontrado a Bokuto, sólo que estaba sentado en el suelo. Le vio sonreír en un gesto de disculpa, aún enredado en las sábanas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquello era realmente contagioso, iba a tener que tomar precauciones.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Y Bokuto?</em></p><p>— <em>En el corredor. Akaashi, óyeme bien. Pensé que le habías explicado las implicancias del lazo.</em></p><p>— <em>Iba a hacerlo, cuando se quedara finalmente aquí.</em></p><p>— <em>Pues bien, ahora vas a tener que explicárselo porque yo no tengo paciencia para tratar con niños. Y déjale en claro que no van a resistir un segundo embate como éste. Quedas advertido.</em></p><p>— <em>Lo haré, hermano. Te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que haces por mi. Por nosotros.</em></p><p>— <em>No sé ni por qué lo…</em></p><p>— <em>¡¿Un mes?!</em></p><p>
  <em>Al oír el grito, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta. Konoha ayudó a Akaashi a incorporarse, sentándolo en la cama. Su semblante había mejorado mucho incluso en aquellos minutos en los que se había marchado. Aquella conexión era fascinante, pero también aterradora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iba a estudiarla en profundidad, a ver qué más podía descubrir gracias a aquellos dos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No te ofendas, Akaashi, pero…¿son todos así?</em></p><p>— <em>Así, ¿cómo?</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha abrió ampliamente los ojos al oír el tono amenazante en la voz de Akaashi. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía, hacía demasiadas primaveras ya, que le escuchaba emplear un tono agresivo, desafiante. No pudo evitar reírse, realmente divertido por el cambio.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Bokuto despierta en ti los sentimientos más intensos, eh.</em></p><p>— <em>Los buenos y los malos.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo consientas demasiado, Akaashi. Aún está recuperándose. ¡Y tú también, maldita sea!</em></p><p>— <em>¡Konoha, déjame entrar! ¡Ayúdame, quieres!</em></p><p>— <em>¡Ya voy, mocoso! No te muevas o te mato yo mismo.</em></p><p>— <em>Me complace ampliamente comprobar que su relación ha comenzado de la mejor manera.</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha desvió bruscamente la mirada hacia Akaashi mientras éste se reía sutilmente, en la cama. Se acercó a la puerta y ayudó al otro a incorporarse; el ambiente ahora era otro, más distendido y tranquilo, los tres riendo. ¿Aquello también era cosa del lazo o ya comenzaba a delirar?</em>
</p><p>— <em>No...no te resistas, maldito…</em></p><p>— <em>Suéltame, déjame ir con Akaashi…</em></p><p>— <em>Aquí estoy, Bokuto. No me iré a ninguna parte, tranquilo.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero…</em></p><p>
  <em>La escena era por demás irrisoria; Konoha había entrado de nuevo con Bokuto y éste, al ver a Akaashi sentado en la cama había querido lanzarse otra vez, pero ahora a sus brazos. Como Konoha quería evitar una segunda caída lo había retenido, pero Akaashi no estaba haciendole las cosas fáciles. Como tampoco podía incorporarse sin ayuda, el maldito había extendido los brazos hacia Bokuto, desesperándolo aún más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le recordaba a los padres cuando solían estimular a sus hijos a dar sus primeros pasos. La comparación, como mínimo, le causó náuseas.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Está bien, ve.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y lo soltó. Por supuesto, volvió a caer, pero el tiempo que le tardó hacerlo fue suficiente para llegar y darse de bruces sobre las piernas de Akaashi, las cuales abrazó como si se trataran de la salvación absoluta. Akaashi se limitó a abrazar su amplia espalda, ambos hechos un ovillo grande y afectuoso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se sintió repentinamente sobrando allí.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Akaashi, te lo encargo. A partir de ahora, corre por tu cuenta. Cuídense. En todos los aspectos.</em></p><p>— <em>Konoha, hermano, cómo…</em></p><p>— <em>Si, ahora vete.</em>— <em>soltó Bokuto con voz amortiguada, aún con el rostro enterrado entre las ropas de Akaashi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Konoha no le dio tiempo a Akaashi para obligarlo a rectificar sus palabras tan osadas; el Elfo salió rápidamente, azotando la puerta en el proceso. Suspiró, volviendo a apoyar su torso en la espalda de Bokuto. De repente, sintió que el abrazo perdía fuerza; se alejó un poco, deseando preguntar si sucedía algo, pero Bokuto fue más rápido. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó impetuosamente. Akaashi no estaba para nada acostumbrado a esas muestras de efusividad, pero no se quejó; por el contrario, profundizó el beso, abrazándolo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Akaashi. Esto es mi culpa, has sufrido por mi.</em></p><p>— <em>No pienses eso. Tú la has pasado peor.</em>— <em>Akaashi tocó las vendas que aún cubrían el pecho de Bokuto, conmovido.</em>— <em>Casi...casi te pierdo. Iba a irme contigo, lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo, mer mela.</em></p><p>— <em>¡No! No lo hagas, ¿me oíste, Akaashi? No vayas a suicidarte porque esto no funciona así.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Suicidarme?</em></p><p>— <em>Quitarte la vida...o eso entendí. Creo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi y Bokuto se miraron, algo confundidos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No voy a quitarme la vida por mi propia cuenta si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Si tu mueres, yo lo haré también. Es...literal, Bokuto.</em></p><p>
  <em>Este pareció intentar asimilarlo. Akaashi veía en su ceño fruncido la fuerza, mental y física, que estaba haciendo para comprender lo que acababa de decirle. No iba a negarlo, lo ponía un poco nervioso porque Konoha tenía razón; debería habérselo explicado, Bokuto no tenía idea alguna acerca del lazo emocional que generaban los Elfos con un ser amado elegido, quizás si lo hubiese hecho, habría podido retenerlo...ahora que ya conocía el miedo, el pavor a perderlo, no quería experimentar aquello otra vez nunca más.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Esto tiene que ver con el lazo del que me habló Konoha, ¿verdad?</em></p><p>— <em>No sé qué hablaste con Konoha, pero sí, es por eso.</em></p><p>— <em>Rómpelo.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Qué?</em></p><p>— <em>Que rompas el lazo. No quiero que por mi culpa, por mis impulsividades, tú mueras. De ninguna manera, Akaashi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi inspiró lento, profundo. Acarició los cabellos desordenados de Bokuto, cerrando los ojos e intentando hallar la calma que necesitaba. Bokuto no le estaba pidiendo que rompieran su relación, sino el lazo. ¿Qué iba a saber él que eso era ya absolutamente imposible? Debía de haber sabido que aquel sería el primer pedido que haría cuando conociera la magnitud de su unión. Aún así, intensa y mortal, Akaashi abrazaba su conexión con Bokuto como la fortuna más grande y valiosa que había conocido en su existencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aunque hubiese existido manera de acabar con ella, tampoco lo habría hecho. Ya había hecho su elección, sólo quedaba que Bokuto la aceptara y la internalizara.</em>
</p><p>— <em>La conexión que ahora nos une no puede romperse, Bokuto. Es como dejar de respirar. Ya es parte de nosotros, de ti, de mi.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero...Akaashi, ¿tú no eres eterno?</em></p><p>
  <em>El Elfo vio la angustia, la comprensión en el semblante del humano que aún lo observaba desde abajo, sus brazos y barbilla descansando sobre su regazo. Finalmente, Bokuto había hecho la conexión de ideas. Había entendido que cuando su vida culminara, la de Akaashi también se marchitaría. El Elfo se limitó a repasar su cabello con sus dedos largos, relajándose en la acción.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Ya no, Bokuto.</em>— <em>los ojos ambarinos brillaron, las lágrimas acumulándose. Akaashi acarició su rostro, sonriéndole.</em>— <em>Es mi elección, y sólo mía. Estoy en paz, más que nunca en toda mi existencia. Es la decisión más segura que he tomado en mi vida, Bokuto.</em></p><p>— <em>Esto no era así, yo...yo debía hacerte feliz, no hacerte morir.</em></p><p>— <em>Bokuto, mírame.</em>— <em>tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo.</em>— <em>Soy feliz. Mi existencia tiene sentido desde que tú estás en ella. No vale la pena caminar durante siglos si no se tiene un propósito, y tú llegaste en el momento ideal. Tú me has enseñado que una estancia corta en este mundo, vivida intensamente, es mucho más gratificante que milenios de soledad e indiferencia.</em></p><p>— <em>Está bien, voy a creerte, pero...no llores al decirme eso, Akaashi.</em></p><p>— <em>Estoy llorando porque tú lo estás haciendo. Además, estoy emocionado. Deja que alguna vez me exprese como tú lo haces.</em></p><p>— <em>Te amo, realmente lo hago, Akaashi. No sé si el lazo funciona al revés, pero puedo asegurarte que si te pasara algo...yo no podría seguir viviendo, simplemente no podría hacerlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Sí podrías, y lo harías por mí. Si algo llegara a sucederme, tienes que vivir para recordar el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. No deberías sufrir porque terminó, sino que debes ser feliz porque sucedió, Bokuto.</em></p><p>— <em>No va a sucederte nada, no lo permitiré. Y yo tampoco voy a volver a actuar así, te hice daño sin saberlo. Ahora ya lo sé.</em></p><p>
  <em>Quizás un poco agotado por las emociones, Bokuto finalmente cedió y terminó recargando del todo su peso sobre sus piernas. Akaashi se limitó a acariciar su espalda durante largos minutos, hasta que una melodía llegó a su mente de repente; la tarareó en un principio para luego cantarla en voz alta.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Esa canción es la que cantabas cuando te oí la primera vez, en aquel lago.</em></p><p>— <em>¿En serio? Habla de los Elendir.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Quiénes son?</em></p><p>— <em>Seres humanos virtuosos capaces de burlar el destino durante un lapso determinado de tiempo. No son eternos, como tú lo llamas, pero poseen vidas prolongadas.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Puedo ser uno? Para ti, para que podamos vivir un poco más.</em>— <em>la voz de Bokuto era tranquila, aletargada. Akaashi tardó en contestar, perdido en sus pensamientos.</em></p><p>— <em>Son una raza, deberías haber nacido así. Aún así, no te desanimes. Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para alargar tu existencia tanto como pueda.</em></p><p>— <em>No dudo de ti un sólo segundo, Akaashi.</em></p><p>— <em>Con una condición, claro.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bokuto captó el cambio en su voz y con esfuerzo cambió de posición; sólo volteó la cabeza para observarlo a los ojos. La caricia se detuvo y el semblante de Akaashi se volvió serio, concentrado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Cualquier cosa, con tal de estar contigo.</em></p><p>— <em>No volverás a la ciudad, ni al mundo de los humanos. Te quedarás con nosotros.</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi vio la expresión un tanto sorprendida en el rostro de Bokuto. Expectante, aguardaba una respuesta negativa, porque en sí, Bokuto era un alma libre. Lo amaba por eso y no había intención alguna en su condición de privarle de su libertad. Sólo quería que adquiriera control de sus decisiones, de sus impulsos. Necesitaba que aprendiera a manejar su ansiedad, a pensar un poco más con la cabeza fría. Y para eso, no había mejor lugar que el mundo de los Elfos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya luego, una vez que pudiera lograrlo y Akaashi supiera que podía confiar en decisiones premeditadas, podría volar a cualquier parte que él deseara.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Pensé que iba a ser algo más difícil de decidir, Akaashi. Claro, lo que digas.</em></p><p>— <em>No quiero que lo tomes como una imposición, yo…</em></p><p>— <em>No, no lo hago. Quiero estar aquí, contigo. Ya aprendí la lección, Akaashi.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y recostó la cabeza otra vez, dejando a Akaashi sorprendido, un tanto desprevenido. El Elfo sonrió y volvió a tararear la melodía, acariciando su espalda. Bokuto, después de todo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Ah, Akaashi.</em></p><p>— <em>Dime.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Cuándo podremos casarnos?.</em>— <em>la pregunta descolocó a Akaashi. ¿Acaso el lazo no era suficiente?</em></p><p>— <em>Cuando quieras, Bokuto. Sólo que debes pedirle permiso a Konoha. Él es el oficial de esas ceremonias.</em></p><p>— <em>¡No es verdad, dime que no! ¡Va a expulsarme de aquí antes de dejarme hacerlo!</em></p><p>
  <em>Akaashi rió ante la ocurrencia. En realidad, aquella había sido una pequeña mentira. Cualquier Elfo podría servir de testigo para una ceremonia terrenal, por lo que no era necesario incluir a Konoha en la cuestión. Aunque tampoco creía que el Elfo se negara, llegados al caso.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Tendrás que hacer buena letra para que acepte, entonces.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Extra 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>— Bokuto, espera. No, ¡no lo hagas!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi no estaba acostumbrado a elevar la voz, primero y principal porque nunca había tenido necesidad de hacerlo. Los Elfos tenían un oído prodigioso y podìan escucharlo incluso a una distancia bastante prolongada, siempre y cuando supiese entonar las palabras correctas. Otra razón, por supuesto, era que jamás había discutido con nadie perteneciente a su especie, menos con alguna criatura ajena al Valle. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Podía decirse que, en términos prácticos, Akaashi no sabía gritar. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, pero la pena y el dominio de sus propias emociones le habían hecho imposible la tarea, mucho menos si se encontraba frente a compañeros de su misma raza.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Por eso, al hallarse en esos momentos en aquel claro del bosque un tanto alejado del territorio central del Valle, Akaashi deseó haberle pedido un par de consejos a Konoha acerca de cómo desgarrar sus cuerdas vocales cuando se hallaba enojado o ansioso, como era su caso. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Había pensado que, ahora que Bokuto se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas y parecía haber restablecido su fuerza y buen humor, sería una buena idea darle una visita generalizada por el territorio en el que ahora viviría; Bokuto lo había hecho bien, para orgullo de Akaashi. Se había comportado bastante sosegado y tranquilo cuando lo había presentado a otros Elfos que aún estaban un poco renuentes a aceptar a un humano entre ellos - pero que habían acatado la cuestión bajo una muy posible amenaza de Konoha, los Altos lo tuviesen en su gloria -, principalmente a quien se dedicaba a manipular el hierro y otros metales nobles, así como también cuando lo convidó a conocer el terreno en general. Incluso se había ido acostumbrando al ritmo tranquilo, pausado y lento de la vida de los Elfos, quienes no tenían apuro alguno, dado su gran longevidad. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Ambos habían encontrado un equilibrio plácido y moderado en su convivencia, Akaashi adaptándose del todo a Bokuto y éste acostumbrándose a la cadencia armoniosa de aquel lugar.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sin embargo, había momentos en los que Bokuto volvía a perder las riendas de su propia conducta, volviéndose nuevamente impredecible y temerario. En ningún momento Akaashi había intentado cambiar su forma de ser o su carácter, del cual se había enamorado años atrás...sólo que se había acostumbrado tanto a no sufrir sobresaltos o una ansiedad incontrolable que, en el momento en el que éstos aparecieron nuevamente, no supo manejarlos demasiado bien.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Habían ido a visitar un claro particularmente tranquilo y solitario que a Akaashi le gustaba frecuentar bastante seguido, lugar que solía utilizar para meditar y a conciliar sus ideas en calma y quietud. Le pareció buena idea compartirlo con Bokuto porque, en su mente, aquel sector del bosque era un pequeño rincón secreto para él, un refugio del que no solía conversar con nadie. No quería mantener secretos con Bokuto y le había parecido incluso cautivadora la idea de que, en algunas ocasiones, ambos pudiesen escaparse y reservarse allí del resto del mundo.</p><p>Pero, por supuesto, Bokuto había visto el pequeño lago que centraba el claro. El agua cristalina, estática y reposada había atraído al humano de una manera que Akaashi no se esperaba, para nada. Ya había visto otros lagos y arroyos dentro del bosque, ¿por qué aquel en particular había logrado que Bokuto soltara un grito y comenzara a deshacerse de todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi no tenía la respuesta, y tampoco podía detenerlo. Había intentado elevar su voz todo lo que su mesura le había permitido, pero no había sido suficiente. Bokuto lo había ignorado o directamente no lo había escuchado, ni siquiera quería saberlo; la última pieza de tela había abandonado su piel y, como si de un niño de tratase, Bokuto se había lanzado en picada dentro del lago, el agua quieta volviéndose de repente caótica, ondas del líquido transparente expandiéndose por doquier.</p><p>
  
</p><p>El Elfo se detuvo a una distancia prudencial de la orilla, sus dedos entrelazados entre sí, presionando sus manos en un acto inconsciente e inquieto. Su cuello largo y delgado se estiró un poco más, intentando distinguir en qué posición bajo el agua se hallaba Bokuto, sin éxito. El humano había desaparecido ni bien su cuerpo había desaparecido de la superficie. No conocía con exactitud la profundidad de aquel estanque grande, pero no debía ser demasiada. Dio uno, dos pasos más, acercándose. Se hallaba a unos seguros tres o cuatro metros del borde, su caminar trémulo. Akaashi estiró al fin una mano hacia el lago, el hechizo formulándose en su mente mientras sus dedos largos apuntaban al agua, ahora bastante calma, sospechosa y angustiosamente serena…</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Akaashi! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho de éste lugar?! ¡Es fabuloso!</p><p>
  
</p><p>El sobresalto que sufrió Akaashi en esos momentos hizo que sus piernas temblaran, casi cayendo hacia atrás. La mano que había estirado con el fin de sacar a Bokuto del agua también tembló, su brazo retrayéndose hacia su pecho. En ese momento, Akaashi percibió a través de la palma su corazón desbocado, rápido y potente dentro de su torso. Jadeó, asustado y aliviado a partes iguales. Bokuto había surgido nuevamente de la superficie, asomando parte de su cuerpo en el lago. Reía y parecía bastante satisfecho con el descubrimiento, para satisfacción de Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>— Ahora mismo te lo estoy enseñando, Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Mmh? ¿Estás molesto? ¿Qué sucedió?</p><p>
  
</p><p>En ese momento, Akaashi se alejó un poco de la orilla y juntó algunas de las prendas que Bokuto había ido dejando desperdigadas por el camino, sentándose al fin en una roca lisa donde solía meditar a menudo; su túnica clara con una tonalidad oliva descansó a sus costados, cubriendo también el suelo. Mientras doblaba la ropa del otro más en un acto mecánico que consciente, suspiró. </p><p>
  
</p><p>El lazo que los unía no había dejado de transmitirle a Bokuto el susto que se había pegado hacía unos momentos cuando pensó que le había sucedido algo malo. Debía comenzar a quitarse aquel pensamiento reiterativo y nefasto de su mente, ahora se hallaba a salvo con ellos, junto a él.</p><p> </p><p>— No lo estoy.</p><p> </p><p>— Akaashi, sabes que no puedes mentirme.</p><p>
  
</p><p>El Elfo oyó el agua agitándose y vio a Bokuto nadando hasta la orilla más cercana de donde él se encontraba sentado en su faena; finalmente, se detuvo y apoyó ambos brazos sobre una roca tosca en la orilla. Akaashi se dedicó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, discretamente. No deseaba que Bokuto pensara que lo estaba sometiendo a algún tipo de escrutinio grosero y descarado de su parte pero, en ocasiones, le era complicado desviar la mirada. Había visto a Bokuto crecer a lo largo de los años que había visitado el bosque, desde su más tierna infancia hasta su adultez; había notado los cambios que se habían ido suscitando en su cuerpo: su altura, su voz, su porte. De llegarle a la altura de su estómago, Bokuto había terminado sobrepasando su altura; de poder rodearlo fácilmente con sus brazos, ahora era el otro quien tenía esa facilidad. Su voz suave se había vuelto grave, un tanto ronca con el paso del tiempo y todo, todos los cambios que Bokuto había experimentado bajo su mirada añosa, resultaban atrayentes y cautivadores.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Por eso, cuando sus ojos se deslizaron de la ropa que aún doblaba hacia los ojos ambarinos que lo observaban con duda y curiosidad, y de allí a sus amplios hombros, a sus brazos fornidos y a lo que alcanzaba a ver de torso ancho y robusto, no era de extrañar que desvariara y sus manos quedaran suspendidas sobre su falda, la tela estirada entre sus dedos sin recordar realmente qué hacía allí con ella. Como distracción, Bokuto funcionaba a la perfección.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Akaashi?¿Estás bien? Te cambió la cara.— soltó Bokuto de repente, un aire un tanto alarmado en sus palabras.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo su atención a la camiseta que yacía ahora sobre sus piernas. ¿En qué momento había resbalado de sus dedos?</p><p> </p><p>— Estoy perfectamente bien.</p><p> </p><p>— Te has molestado porque me lancé sin hacerte caso, ¿verdad? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no visito el río con los demás! No fue mi intención profanar el agua, o algo así.</p><p> </p><p>— No has profanado nada, no te preocupes. No estoy molesto, sólo me preocupé un poco.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Un poco?</p><p> </p><p>— Sólo un poco.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bokuto le sonrió desde su posición, aún en el agua; recargó la cabeza sobre sus brazos sin dejar de observarlo mientras suspiraba, como si Akaashi se tratase de alguna imagen realmente digna de admirar. Un poco cohibido por el desparpajo que Bokuto no parecía querer ocultar — a diferencia suya, qué infantil era — apiló los pantalones, calcetines y camiseta uno sobre el otro, dejándolos a un lado de la roca. Mientras analizaba las palabras de Bokuto, supo que se refería a sus amigos humanos, a la criatura con la que había hecho buenas relaciones, y una extraña congoja se apoderó de su corazón.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Los extrañas?</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Eh?¿Te refieres a mis amigos? Sí, a veces. Sobre todo a Kuroo. Es raro no oír sus tonterías.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Te gustaría volver con ellos?</p><p>
  
</p><p>El pedido egoísta que Akaashi le había hecho hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando había despertado luego de un letargo prolongado provocado por la gran herida que había sufrido, ahora le parecía exagerado, canalla. Lo había prácticamente privado de su libertad al solicitarle que no saliera más del Valle, logrando con eso enclaustrarlo y separarlo de la gente que él apreciaba. Pese a que Bokuto no demostraba nostalgia o tristeza por aquello, Akaashi no podía dejar de pensar que le había cortado las alas cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a volar.</p><p> </p><p>— No voy a mentirte, me gustaría verlos alguna vez, saber que están bien. Pero si eso significa separarme de ti, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.</p><p> </p><p>— No quiero que tengas que elegir entre ellos y yo, Bokuto.</p><p>
  
</p><p>El semblante de Bokuto se tornó un poco serio mientras Akaashi sentía el nerviosismo del otro y el suyo propio. Tardó varios segundos en contestar a su réplica, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>— No te confundas, Akaashi. Tú no me has hecho elegir. Fui yo quien tomó la decisión de estar a tu lado. Era elegir entre la vida y la muerte.</p><p> </p><p>— Tus heridas ya están curadas. No morirás.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pese a que decía la verdad, dolía. Akaashi no quería que Bokuto se confundiera, que creyera que dependía de él de alguna otra manera que no fuese el lazo creado entre ellos...Akaashi podría vivir, siempre y cuando supiera que él era feliz…</p><p> </p><p>— No me refería a la herida. Hablaba de ti.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿De...de mi?</p><p> </p><p>— Sé muy bien sin quien no puedo vivir.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Un silencio profundo los envolvió a ambos; Akaashi se hallaba francamente conmovido por sus palabras, pero más aún por los sentimientos que éstas transmitían. Podía percibirlo tal y como si Bokuto intentara traspasar la intensidad de sus emociones para que comprendiera la seriedad de la cuestión, hecho que Akaashi entendía por cuenta propia desde hacía bastante tiempo ya.</p><p> </p><p>— Cuando te sientas atrapado aquí, sabes que puedes expresarlo con total libertad.</p><p> </p><p>— Lo haré, tenlo por seguro, Akaashi. Cuando Konoha intente cumplir sus amenazas, lo haré.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué amenazas? No tenía conocimiento de tal situación.</p><p> </p><p>— Es una broma, Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>— Ah.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pese al tiempo que hacía eran compañeros y que Bokuto había compartido con Akaashi en la más íntima convivencia, el Elfo aún no lograba distinguir el doble sentido en algunas de sus frases.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Por qué no te metes conmigo? El agua no está fría.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué? Lo siento, creo que no te entendí.— Bokuto miró a Akaashi como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la frente, pero volvió a expresar su idea.</p><p> </p><p>— Que por qué no te bañas conmigo aquí, Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>— De ninguna manera.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre te escondes para hacer éstas cosas. Te busco y nunca te encuentro.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué cosas?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi estaba intentando mantener la compostura pero a veces, cuando se trataba de Bokuto, era una tarea un tanto titánica; más rápido de lo que podía manejar, sentía como el calor ascendía por su cuello hacia sus mejillas al saber a qué se refería Bokuto. ¡Qué...qué audaz! No sabía si aquella característica era propia de los seres humanos o una cualidad única de Bokuto, pero parecía no sufrir vergüenza alguna; los Elfos solían mantener cierto grado de decoro entre ellos y actividades tales como higienizarse se volvía más bien una cuestión privada, incuestionable. Por el contrario, Bokuto parecía tener la necesidad de declarar cuándo iba a hacerlo, cómo y dónde. A Akaashi no le molestaba, pero el hecho de que hubiese confesado abiertamente que lo había buscado para compartir un momento así, como mínimo, lo sofocaba.</p><p> </p><p>— Bañarte.—lo dijo en tono cansado, como quien le explica las cosas a un niño pequeño.— ¿Lo haces en algún lugar que no conozco</p><p> </p><p>— No. No me escondo, es sólo que se trata de una circunstancia privada.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿No quieres compartirla conmigo?</p><p>
  
</p><p>El tono de Bokuto se volvió repentinamente extraño y en esa ocasión, Akaashi sí fue capaz de reconocer el doble sentido de sus palabras. El calor que ya experimentaba en el rostro se transformó en un ardor bochornoso, y no tenía forma de disimularlo.</p><p> </p><p>— Bokuto, eso es...es un tanto impropio de realizar aquí.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Por qué? No hay nadie. Vamos, Akaashi. Nadie salvo yo va a verte desnudo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi no iba a negárselo a sí mismo, la idea resultaba aterradora pero al mismo tiempo tentadora. Nunca había estado con su piel completamente al descubierto frente a alguien más, y el pensamiento de que esa primera y única persona fuese Bokuto lo reconfortaba al tiempo que le generaba una especie de ansiosa expectativa.</p><p>
  
</p><p>¿Y si él no era lo que Bokuto esperaba? ¿Si no alcanzaba a cumplir sus expectativas? Que Akaashi supiera o pudiese evidenciar, sus anatomías eran prácticamente las mismas, pero no sabía qué clase de estándares de interés manejaba Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>— Podría considerarlo.— la sonrisa tímida de Bokuto se ensanchó un poco más, las comisuras de sus labios elevándose, la diversión llegando a sus ojos ambarinos.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿De verdad?</p><p> </p><p>— De verdad.</p><p> </p><p>— Entonces, ven.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Acto seguido, Bokuto se irguió y deslizó hacia atrás en el agua, alejándose de la orilla. Akaashi tardó varios segundos en reaccionar a su provocación, la inseguridad aún aflorando en su mente. ¿Quién le hubiese dicho que a sus 400 primaveras iba a enfrentarse con semejante situación, tan común pero a la vez tan importante para él?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Se incorporó de la roca, sus túnicas cayendo gráciles a sus costados. Sus manos otra vez se entrelazaron delante de su cuerpo, sin saber realmente cómo proceder. Bokuto aún le sonreía a unos metros de la orilla mientras Akaashi se debatía internamente cómo proceder a continuación. Se sentía como un niño inexperto, sin experiencia alguna en esos temas y, pese a creer saber que Bokuto tampoco la tenía, éste se manejaba naturalmente, sin pudor. ¿Por qué él no podía ser igual?</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Te da pena? Puedo voltear.</p><p> </p><p>— Podrías hacerlo para mi.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pese a que Akaashi estaba seguro su voz había salido en un susurro, aún en la distancia, Bokuto lo había sabido oír perfectamente. Lentamente dio la vuelta dentro del lago, dándole la espalda; elevó sus manos y las entrelazó por detrás de su cabeza en una clara señal de paciencia. Aquello no podía costar tanto tampoco, ¿no? Akaashi se deshizo de la túnica oliva, en apariencia pesada pero liviana como una pluma. Poco a poco y con movimientos medidos fue retirando cada prenda que lo cubría, sintiendo la brisa acariciando su piel; pese a ser cálida, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, erizando sus vellos. Inspirando profundamente dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia el lago. Sus pies descalzos no resonaban, la piel aplastando suavemente la hierba donde pisaba. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Finalmente llegó al borde del lago; tanteó la profundidad con un pie, notando que ésta era progresiva. Con seguridad, se animó a introducir el otro pie, el agua cubriéndolo hasta la cintura. Era cierto, el agua no se hallaba fría, pero aquel estremecimiento afanoso no abandonaba su cuerpo. Aceleró el paso mientras el lago iba ganando terreno sobre su piel al percatarse que Bokuto había oído el sonido que había producido al entrar. Lentamente, sus manos dejaron su nuca y volteó nuevamente, encarándolo. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A fin de cuentas, como casi todas las veces, Akaashi había cumplido el capricho de Bokuto. ¿Es que alguna vez podría negarse a él?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Imprevistamente, Bokuto se hundió en el agua, ocultándose de su vista. Sin saber muy bien qué actitud tomar, Akaashi permaneció quieto en el mismo el lugar, el agua llegando a la altura de su estómago.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Debía haberlo previsto; aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Bokuto reapareció delante suyo, apenas a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal. Al surgir bruscamente del agua lo había salpicado completamente mientras Akaashi reía, desprevenido.</p><p> </p><p>— Amo ese sonido.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi suspiró al sentir los brazos mojados rodeándolo, atrayéndolo. El estremecimiento se acentuó al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban los hombros ajenos explorando la piel expuesta. Podía sentir las manos de Bokuto, grandes y un tanto ásperas rozando su espalda, desde sus hombros hacia la parte más baja de su cintura. Ansioso, Akaashi buscó sus labios de manera un tanto necesitada, ávida. Su anhelo fue correspondido con creces; jadeó, satisfecho por la vehemencia con la que Bokuto tomaba su boca y hundía sus dedos en su piel, presionándolo aún más contra su torso. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, ansiaba mayor contacto. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, no podía explicarlo. Akaashi se descubrió a sí mismo abrazando el cuello de Bokuto, atrayéndolo más contra sus labios en un beso que ya había perdido todo rastro de sosiego. Una de las manos de Bokuto descendió un poco más, tocando piel que Akaashi jamás había expuesto a nadie, ni siquiera a sus allegados más cercanos dignos de su confianza. La sensación expectante, la caricia suave, precavida y contenida mientras Bokuto mordía su labio inferior lo hicieron gemir, deseoso de más.</p><p> </p><p>— Bokuto...yo...te necesito…- lo dijo con pena pero también con anhelo, ansiando que Bokuto comprendiera el tenor de sus palabras</p><p> </p><p>— Eres perfecto. No...no podré contenerme, Akaashi. Eres...tan hermoso…</p><p> </p><p>— No lo hagas, no te contengas, no conmigo…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi sujetó el rostro de Bokuto entre sus manos, sus ojos encontrándose. Nuevamente sus labios se unieron en un beso más profundo, concienzudo. Sin embargo, Akaashi percibía la ansiedad en Bokuto casi como si fuera la suya propia; rápidamente abandonó sus labios y lo halló sobre su mandíbula, sobre su cuello. Akaashi se aferró un poco más al cuello de Bokuto cuando lo sintió lamiendo, mordiendo la piel que iba recorriendo; adosó sus torsos buscando mayor contacto y, en ese momento, Bokuto lo levantó con sus brazos, obligándolo a enroscar sus piernas en torno a su cintura para no perder el equilibrio.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Volviendo a sus labios, Bokuto se desplazó en el lago. No podía ver por dónde iba, pero tampoco hacía falta. Su objetivo era la orilla, allí donde se había recargado en un primer momento. La espalda de Akaashi chocó suavemente contra la piedra fría y finalmente detuvieron su trayectoria.</p><p>
  
</p><p>No iba a mentirse, Akaashi estaba nervioso. Aún seguía abrazando a Bokuto con sus brazos y piernas, pero un leve temblor había comenzado a sentirse en sus extremidades, atento a lo que le deparaba el destino; Bokuto se había limitado a depositar besos suaves y cortos por su rostro, casi sin despegar su mirada ambarina de la suya, la seriedad reflejada en sus orbes.</p><p> </p><p>— Tu cabello.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu cabello es...más largo de lo que creía.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bokuto frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Akaashi; dentro de su nerviosismo, el Elfo había notado que el cabello mojado de Bokuto había caído en todas direcciones, incluso sobre su rostro. Con sus largos dedos, despejó su frente, separando sus cabello hacia un lado y otro con movimientos suaves, afectuosos. Bokuto se acercó más a él, prácticamente aplastándolo contra la roca.</p><p> </p><p>— Akaashi, si no quieres, yo lo entenderé...esta no era la idea inicial, lo juro…</p><p> </p><p>— Sí quiero. Lo deseo, Bokuto. Anhelo experimentar contigo una unión también en el plano físico</p><p> </p><p>— Akaashi.— Bokuto bufó, al parecer un poco consternado.— A veces hablas muy difícil.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Soy muy difícil?</p><p> </p><p>— Nah, ya me acostumbré.</p><p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>Akaashi agradecía infinitamente los intentos que realizaba Bokuto por distraerlo, por hacer de aquella situación algo más ameno y menos traumatizante; por supuesto, no pudo evitar que la incomodidad dominara a Akaashi ante una primera invasión a su cuerpo. Jamás había pensado siquiera en cómo se sentiría aquello y la incertidumbre hizo que le costara adaptarse. Bokuto se contuvo, fue lento; aguardó pacientemente a que Akaashi relajara su cuerpo, se acostumbrara al preludio al que lo sometía.</p><p>
  
</p><p> Poco a poco, Akaashi fue encontrando la satisfacción a todo aquello, su cuerpo más predispuesto y ávido porque Bokuto aumentara el ritmo de aquellas atenciones que sus manos sabían brindar provechosamente. De forma osada, Akaashi se atrevió a acariciar el torso firme, los músculos tensos a su paso hasta que sus propias manos blancas se perdieron bajo el agua, tanteando más allá. Ambos jadearon cuando Akaashi rodeó su miembro viril, más que despierto y predispuesto a sus caricias. Rápidamente, Akaashi halló el ritmo, la velocidad. Ambos lo hicieron, al menos hasta el instante en el que aquello ya no alcanzaba.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi necesitaba más, anhelaba lo que sabía Bokuto podía brindarle, la máxima conexión entre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>— Hazlo.— susurró contra sus labios, un tanto agitado por la expectativa, ansioso.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Estás seguro, Akaashi? Quiero decir, no quiero lastimarte, no…</p><p> </p><p>— No lo harás. Sé que no.</p><p>
  
</p><p>No lo había hecho, por supuesto que no. Aún así, Akaashi experimentó incomodidad, un poco de temor en la primera penetración a su cuerpo. Inspiró profundo intentando relajarse, sintiendo como sus músculos se distendían a la fuerza pese a que él se sabía laxo, listo para aquello. Bokuto, como siempre, lo esperó. ¡Qué paciencia estaba demostrando frente a su impericia! Al cabo de un par de minutos, la cuestión cambió; Bokuto se movió, la incomodidad disminuyó siendo reemplazada por ardor y, finalmente, un extraño hormigueo cuando su cuerpo finalmente se acostumbró a la invasión. Sus piernas se aferraron con más fuerza a la cintura del otro cuando las penetraciones se volvieron más rítmicas, más profundas. Avergonzado, Akaashi se descubrió clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Bokuto; ¿acaso no sentía dolor, no le molestaba? No pudo ni quiso saber la respuesta.</p><p>
  
</p><p>En algún punto, ambos perdieron el control de sus mentes, sus instintos haciendo el trabajo pesado. Akaashi no pudo acallar mucho más los sonidos indecorosos que surgían de su garganta, jadeando de manera contenida contra el oído de Bokuto, abrazándose a su cuello cuando las embestidas se volvieron vigorosas, rápidas y certeras. De imprevisto, un placer desbordante recorrió su torso obligándolo a curvar la espalda, una corriente de energía indescriptible recorriendo su espina dorsal.</p><p> </p><p>— También puedo...acostumbrarme a esos sonidos…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bokuto había aprovechado la exposición de su cuello para atacarlo otra vez mientras seguía profundizándose en su cuerpo. Azorado, Akaashi había casi gritado al experimentar semejante dicha, elevando demasiado la voz. ¿Así que...eso era gritar? No había sido para nada difícil.</p><p> </p><p>— No puedo reprimirlos, no por más...tiempo…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ni siquiera podía comunicarse decentemente, pero tampoco le estaba importando demasiado en esos momentos, sobre todo cuando otra descarga similar a la vivida se repitió, y luego otra vez. Y otra. Sin embargo, a medida que aquel deleite se acumulaba en su vientre, otra sensación más profunda, más intensa crecía momento a momento, estremeciéndolo y alarmándolo un poco.</p><p> </p><p>— Bokuto…— ¿aquella era su voz? Había llamado a su compañero en un tono suplicante, casi en un sollozo complacido.</p><p> </p><p>— No te resistas, sólo deja que...déjate ir, Akaashi…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Confiando en su palabra, así lo hizo. Dejó de resistirse a la sensación creciente, la cual estalló en su vientre y recorrió su cuerpo entero. Nunca creyó poder experimentar un regocijo tal, su cuerpo temblando, los espasmos transitando su cuerpo de forma incontrolable, sostenido por los brazos de Bokuto. Sus gemidos se habían vuelto más sonoros incapaz de gobernarse a sí mismo hasta que se quedó sin aire, casi sin energía. Su cuerpo se volvió débil, flácido mientras Bokuto seguía en su interior.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi se abrazó con fuerza a él cuando, nuevamente, el mismo placer recorrió su cuerpo, su mente. Dichoso, comprendió que Bokuto había experimentado su propio deleite y ahora, él percibía el de Bokuto como suyo. Sintió los brazos de Bokuto temblando a su alrededor, tal y como le había sucedido a él momentos atrás. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Tardaron varios minutos en recomponerse, cómodos con el silencio, sin separarse. Finalmente, Akaashi se soltó de su abrazo, recostándose sobre la roca.</p><p> </p><p>— Mierda.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué sucede?.— Akaashi se preocupó al ver la expresión compungida y un tanto angustiada en el rostro de Bokuto, pero éste no lo miraba a él, sino a su cuerpo. La mirada de Akaashi descendió hacia su torso, sin encontrar anomalías.— ¿Algo está mal?</p><p> </p><p>— Terminé lastimándote, soy un animal…</p><p> </p><p>— No me has herido, ¿por qué dices eso?</p><p> </p><p>— Tu cuello.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Qué tiene?</p><p> </p><p>— Ah...está...te he mordido demasiado fuerte, lo siento tanto, Akaashi.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akaashi chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia. Acarició la piel que Bokuto aún observaba sin sentir dolor alguno.</p><p> </p><p>— No siento ninguna dolencia. Estoy bien.</p><p> </p><p>— ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Quiero decir, ¿no te duele nada...nada?</p><p> </p><p>— ¿Debería?</p><p>
  
</p><p>El silencio se instaló otra vez entre ellos y, pasados el momento ardoroso, Akaashi comprendió a qué se refería Bokuto. El fuego, ya sosegado, volvió a subir hacia su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>— Pues…</p><p> </p><p>— Confío en que no sucederá.</p><p> </p><p>— Eso espero, sino...Konoha va a matarme en serio.</p><p> </p><p>— Háblame de esas amenazas. Estoy seguro de que no son una broma.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bokuto rió, divertido y preocupado a partes iguales. Mientras Akaashi volvía a besarlo en forma pausada y tranquila, Bokuto volvió a rodearlo entre sus brazos.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro. Pero luego de que repetir lo que hicimos.— Akaashi entrecerró los ojos, un tanto incrédulo.</p><p> </p><p>— Ya le agarraste el gusto a esto.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Akaashi!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Esa vez, fue el turno de Akaashi de reír mientras lo abrazaba. Pegó sus labios al oído de Bokuto, apenas susurrando.</p><p> </p><p>— Yo también puedo acostumbrarme a esto, mer mela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Parte 2, Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>5 años después…</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>— ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>— Y si, ¿Qué esperaban? Ayer les dije que terminábamos la primera parte de la novela. No me oyeron.</p><p>— Pero, pero…¿5 años? Es mucho tiempo, abuela. —terció Antharel, aún sorprendido y un poco ofuscado.— ¿Oikawa estuvo 5 años en el poder?</p><p>— ¿Qué pasó con Akaashi esos 5 años?.— interrumpió Dimminuial.</p><p>— ¿Y Kuroo e Iwaizumi?.— la secundó Oros.</p><p>— Y...si no me dejan leer, no vamos a saber qué sucedió con ellos.</p><p>Al confirmar que los tres niños al fin guardarían silencio, Bianca continuó la lectura.</p><p>
  <em>5 años habían se habían sucedido ya desde la gran guerra entre el reino de Karasuno y el reino de Shiratorizawa; pese a haber sido una serie de enfrentamientos prolongados durante años, ninguno de los dos reinos había sufrido realmente demasiadas bajas en el campo de batalla ni una sacudida importante a nivel económico. El conflicto había concluido tan rápido una noche que a muchos habitantes de los dos reinos, principalmente en el de Shiratorizawa, les había costado un poco comprender qué era lo que había sucedido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los que vivían en la capital del reino o sus inmediaciones eran quienes quizás tenían una idea un poco más aproximada de los hechos, aunque no del todo certeros; luego de la medianoche, un grupo de soldados de Karasuno había logrado burlar la entrada de la ciudad camuflados como mercaderes de ciudades más alejadas y habían logrado sembrar el caos entre las calles, hecho que aprovecharon para que el jefe del ejército pudiera cumplir su cometido: eliminar al rey. El ataque había sido rápido, sólido, efectivo. Antes de lo que alguien hubiese podido reaccionar, la ciudad estaba en llamas, la guardia real colapsada y el castillo, invadido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El rey había muerto, su hijo había desaparecido. Sin embargo, sin proclamar la capital como botín de guerra y quedarse con el reino de Shiratorizawa, las fuerzas de Karasuno habían desaparecido de la ciudad tan rápido como habían llegado, dejando sólo cadáveres y una ciudad semi en ruinas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué se habían ido de aquella manera tan extraña? Nadie lo sabía, pero sí había teorías. Habladurías, rumores, ninguno de ellos cerca de la verdadera razón, por supuesto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tooru Oikawa se había encargado de ello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquel hechizo, el glamour...qué cosa tan maravillosa y efectiva. ¡Le había ahorrado tantos dolores de cabeza! Los humanos habían caído en sus encantos tan rápido que incluso había sospechado. ¿Tan fácil? Tan fácil. Los primeros días, había gobernado la confusión entre los habitantes de la capital, quienes habían vivido en carne propia el ataque. Luego, más confusión al saberse liderados por un nuevo monarca al cual "creían" conocer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Después, el deslumbramiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa jamás creyó vivir una situación similar en su vida. Aún tenía muy presente en su memoria las veces que, de pequeño, los seres humanos lo habían llamado monstruo por sus cuernos, por sus poderes, por su residencia en el bosque encantado. Ahora, cuando las primeras personas que se habían animado a acercarse al castillo lo habían visto, la reacción había sido totalmente opuesta, como si hubiesen sido testigos de la magnificencia personificada. Y la mejor parte: no era un hechizo, al menos no del todo. Sólo los había confundido para que no lo rechacen, no para que lo halaguen. Cuando el rumor de sus encantos y atractivos naturales se había expandido como un huracán por todos los ciudadanos, los pueblos vecinos y las demás ciudades, Oikawa rió, sorprendido y satisfecho por aquel logro colateral.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y así, el inicio de su reinado no podría haber sido más sencillo y pacífico.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Los humanos no se resistían, comenzaban a vivir su rutina y los conflictos entre ellos habían cesado; las criaturas, quienes no habían sufrido los efectos de su hechizo a gran escala no habían necesitado hacerlo para aceptarlo como nuevo líder. Sus territorios y caminos eran respetados, sus reclamos, escuchados. Oikawa había encontrado un sutil equilibrio entre las especies donde solía priorizar las necesidades mágicas antes que las humana pero, aún así, no había hallado grandes dificultades para ello. Había armado su propio consejo real compuesto de criaturas de varias especies, salvo los Elfos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bueno, ellos tenían su propio territorio donde gobernar. No necesitaba de su participación ni opinión, después de todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La transformación desde un cuervo hacia su cuerpo original resultaba cada vez más sencilla, natural. O eso fue lo que pensó Oikawa cuando descendió en picada en plena noche cerrada; sus alas se transformaron en brazos que sostuvieron y acomodaron su túnica apenas sus plumas también desaparecían, sus pasos resonando amortiguados en el césped. Sus ojos rojizos alcanzaban a distinguir el asentamiento que había en los límites del bosque de Aoba, mucho más a oriente de donde él solía habitarlo; en aquel pequeño poblado compuesto principalmente por criaturas mágicas, había una vivienda particularmente llamativa para él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Caminó despacio, sin prisa hacia ella. Una de las luces de su interior estaba encendida, lo veía a través de una pequeña ventana. La medianoche había pasado hacía ya bastante, estaban más cerca del alba…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo estaban esperando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ni siquiera golpeó la puerta, sabiendo que los habitantes de la casa conocían ya su presencia allí. Sonrió afablemente cuando la madera dejó paso a la luz de la lámpara, bañando su semblante relajado.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Lamento las horas.</em></p><p>— <em>No hay problema. Puedes venir cuando quieras, pero…¿por qué no lo haces durante el día, hermano?</em></p><p>
  <em>Shimizu lo dejó pasar pese a que Oikawa no respondió su pregunta. No le molestaba, pero si llegaba a exasperarle un poco que su hermana repitiera aquella pregunta cada tanto, conociendo la respuesta. Ahora, sus botas resonaron en el suelo de madera con cada paso que daba, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No quiero levantar sospechas. Lo sabes, Tanaka también, ¿no es cierto?</em></p><p>— <em>Claro. Sólo expresé en palabras un deseo. Es todo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa volteó hacia ella, sus miradas encontrándose. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero la situación no resultaba incómoda. Oikawa no necesitaba que Shimizu explicara su deseo porque también era el suyo propio, pero…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...la situación era un poco más complicada que un capricho, al menos para él.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Cuando crezca, quizás...no lo sé, es peligroso. Veremos con el tiempo. ¿Puedo…?</em></p><p>— <em>Ven. Ya está dormido, se cansó de esperarte.</em>— <em>Oikawa rió despacio al oír eso, divertido.</em></p><p>— <em>Es impaciente, igual que yo.</em></p><p>— <em>No es en lo único que se parece a ti, sabes.</em></p><p>— <em>Oye, eso sonó a reproche.</em></p><p>— <em>Lo fue.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pese a la pequeña discusión, ambos estaban relajados, felices. Oikawa siguió a Shimizu escaleras arriba con el paso más pausado y silencioso que pudieron conseguir.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿La cabra está dormida?</em></p><p>— <em>Oikawa…</em></p><p>— <em>Ya, Tanaka.</em></p><p>— <em>Sí. En realidad no le dije que vendrías, así que ni debe haber notado tu presencia. Cada día la disimulas mejor.</em></p><p>— <em>Cada día aprendo algo nuevo. Mejor, no quiero interrupciones.</em></p><p>
  <em>Shimizu no siguió discutiendo y se sumieron en un silencio tranquilo entre ellos mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras; mientras recorrían uno de los corredores del primer piso, Oikawa retiró su túnica, haciéndola desaparecer. Abrió el cuello de su camisa un poco más, sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso, nervioso. Le faltaba un poco el aire y comenzaba a tener calor, ¿acaso era claustrofobia por vivir principalmente en el castillo de amplias paredes y altos techos? Toda la vida había habitado en cavernas y grutas donde el espacio era reducido, oscuro, húmedo. Era su ambiente natural, ¿qué rayos…?</em>
</p><p>— <em>Si vas a despertarlo, hazte cargo porque luego no vuelve a conciliar el sueño.</em></p><p>— <em>Podré con eso. Gracias.</em></p><p>
  <em>El agradecimiento fue dicho en un susurro, pero contenía su más sincero agradecimiento. Habían llegado finalmente a una puerta entreabierta, una tenue luz filtrándose por el rellano. Shimizu hizo un gesto con la cabeza y acarició su brazo en una señal de despedida, dejándolo a solas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa inspiró profundamente, exhalando pausadamente todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sus manos estaban sudando, ¿qué carajos le pasaba, por qué se ponía tan nervioso con algo que había hecho casi todas las semanas desde hacía cinco años?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Mamá?</em></p><p>
  <em>Jadeó al oír la dulce voz de tono adormilado desde el interior de la habitación; como impulsado por una fuerza invisible, Oikawa empujó suavemente la puerta e ingresó en el cuarto, casi como por un acto instintivo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y allí estaba. En medio de la cama de sábanas revueltas, un niño de unos 4 años lo observaba, primero sorprendido y luego feliz, sonriéndole, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus cabellos revueltos, su cabeza adornada por cuernos que aún eran demasiado pequeños.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era su viva imagen a esa edad, sólo que sus ojos eran diferentes. Aquel tono verdoso le conmovía a un punto que lo dejaba sin habla, sin pensamientos coherentes.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Perdón la tardanza, yo…</em></p><p>— <em>¡Mamá!</em></p><p>— <em>¡No grites!</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa intentó evitar por todos los medios que el niño hiciera más ruido, pero fue imposible; había saltado de la cama a una velocidad pasmosa y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya le estaba abrazando las piernas. Pese al susto inicial, Oikawa no podía pedir más.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su hijo parecía haberlo extrañado tanto como él lo hacía.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Pensé que ya no vendrías hoy porque la tía me dijo que me acostara porque no había recibido ningún mensaje tuyo pero tú me habías prometido que el último día de la semana vendrías a verme y…</em></p><p>— <em>Wow, respira, Tooru. He entendido la mitad, pero si te prometí que vendría, aquí estaría hoy.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Estuviste muy ocupado?</em></p><p>— <em>Así es, mamá no la tiene tan fácil como la tía Shimizu.</em></p><p>— <em>Ella dice que la tiene más difícil que tú.</em></p><p>— <em>Es una envidiosa, eso es lo que es tu tía Shimizu.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa cargó a su hijo entre sus brazos; era liviano, tibio. Al abrazarlo y besarlo, pudo sentir su aroma dulce y suave, tranquilizándolo. Cerró los ojos mientras el niño pasaba sus manos por sus cuernos, su cabello, su rostro. Le gustaba tener contacto con él, cerciorarse que todo estuviese en su lugar, de alguna manera. Caminó luego hacia la cama, sentándose con el niño sobre sus piernas mientras éste comenzaba a hablar sin parar, contándole de manera desordenada las cosas que había hecho en aquellos días al tiempo que Oikawa acariciaba y acomodaba sus cabellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras lo hacía, supo que había hecho lo correcto. Cuando supo acerca de su embarazo y las cosas se habían torcido con Iwaizumi, luego de su ascenso al poder supo que era imposible conservar al niño, porque lo volvería débil y un punto de ataque constante, pero ¿cómo podría…? No, no iba a "deshacerse" de él. Simplemente era imposible, no sólo porque era hijo de Iwaizumi, sino porque era su hijo, el único que probablemente concebiría.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces, ¿qué haría? Si bien, a medida que los meses comenzaban a transcurrir y había tenido a bien ocultar su embarazo de la mirada pública, los humanos y las criaturas no representaban mayor amenaza, siempre estaba la sensación latente del peligro, de la traición. Oikawa podía pecar de paranoico pero no de irreflexivo. Siempre había sido demasiado meticuloso como para librar al azar algo tan importante como una vida que dependería exclusivamente de él, y ese no era el caso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por lo que, cerca del nacimiento de Tooru, había decidido que lo más sensato y seguro era evitar cualquier relación con su persona, con lo que representaba su nombre. Nadie sabría que el niño era su hijo, nadie conocería que Oikawa había concebido un vástago que podría ser su único punto débil, llegados a ese punto. Y así, lo entregó en brazos de la única persona en la cual confiaba, Shimizu. No era su hermana de sangre pero sí de la vida y, pese a que no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con algunas de sus actitudes y acciones, no había rechistado cuando Oikawa le había explicado lo importante que era aquello para que su hijo creciera sano, fuerte y en paz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, estaba ya más que claro que Oikawa no iba a poder soportar por demasiado tiempo la separación de su hijo, sobre todo sabiendo lo impaciente que era. Así que, poco a poco, mes a mes, se había ido acercando al niño que no podía hablar, hasta que habló y lo llamó mamá a él, y no a Shimizu; al niño que no caminaba, hasta que comenzó a seguirlo por todas las habitaciones de la casa cada vez que él iba, cosa que no hacía con nadie más. Al niño que era feliz jugando y siendo mimado, hasta que comenzó a hacer preguntas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué mamá no estaba con él, por qué vivía lejos? ¿Acaso no lo quería?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa había sido escrupuloso en sus respuestas, sobre todo porque se trataba de un niño demasiado pequeño para comprender aún las implicancias de toda la situación. Por suerte para él, nunca había preguntado hasta el momento por su padre. Parecía ser algo que no le llamaba demasiado la atención. Todavía. Al menos, había podido contentarlo, convencerlo de que nada tenía que ver su gran amor por él a sus desapariciones repentinas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener aquella situación. El niño crecía rápido, su mente aún más. Oikawa ya había notado cierto flujo de magia en su interior, aunque aún no había podido enseñarle demasiadas cosas. Lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era la velocidad con la que asimilaba las situaciones y analizaba todo lo que oía y veía, en silencio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego lo atacaba y acorralaba con las conclusiones que sacaba en cada caso, dejando a Oikawa sin palabras en la mayoría de aquellas ocasiones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faltaban apenas unas horas para el amanecer, pero Oikawa se sentía un tanto agotado. Se recostó sin darse cuenta sobre el respaldo de la cama, su hijo aún en brazos; éste, a su vez, se acostó sobre su pecho, aún rodeado por los brazos de su madre un tanto adormilada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pese a eso, no había dejado de hablar y Oikawa, de escucharle. No sabía cuándo podría volver hasta allí sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, sin que nadie lo viese ingresando allí.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerró los ojos, sus párpados pesados. Inmediatamente, la imagen que se formaba cada vez que se hallaba en aquellas circunstancias acudió a su mente, grabada a fuego. Incluso oyó la voz de Iwaizumi, clara y nítida como si estuviese a su lado, en la cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Probablemente dormiría. Los humanos no solían deambular por las noches, sobre todo si tenían una vida tranquila, rutinaria. ¿Iwaizumi tenía una vida tranquila?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sí, sí lo hacía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Percibió que sus brazos perdían un poco de fuerza alrededor de su hijo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El cansancio lo vencía y la voz de Tooru lo relajaba a tal punto que ya no tenía fuerza alguna para levantar los párpados. Olfateó una vez más los cabellos del niño, aún recostado sobre él. Era agradable, apacible. Su aroma le recordaba sutilmente a la vainilla...a…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...A Iwaizumi siempre le complacía la fragancia a vainilla que a veces percibía en Oikawa; era tan tenue y delicada que a veces se preguntaba si realmente estaba allí, sobre su piel, o si en efecto, era sólo él quien la percibía tan ligera por su olfato poco desarrollado en comparación a otras criaturas. De cualquier manera, le fascinaba enterrar la nariz en su cuello, sentirla, llenar sus fosas nasales y pulmones con su olor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque lo amaba, adoraba todo lo que viniera de Oikawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oyó su risa despreocupada, divertida. Iwaizumi no pudo evitar sonreír también contra su piel mientras iba besando, mordiendo, marcando un camino hacia abajo sobre sus hombros, su torso. Oikawa suspiró, acariciando su espalda desnuda, clavando sus uñas filosas en su piel sin que a Iwaizumi le importase realmente aunque doliese un poquito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su risa y sus suspiros eran los sonidos que Iwaizumi más disfrutaba, que más atesoraba. Por suerte, oía a menudo a ambos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwa-chan, me haces cosquillas, detente…</em></p><p>— <em>Pero te gusta.</em>— <em>la queja de Oikawa había quedado a medias por la risilla que había surgido de sus labios, su cuerpo retorciéndose sobre las sábanas.</em>— <em>Si no, me detendré.</em></p><p>— <em>Ni se te ocurra...Iwa-chan…</em></p><p><em>Oír su nombre </em>— <em>o lo que Oikawa pronunciaba como su nombre, apodo que habían comenzado a utilizar desde pequeños y que Iwaizumi no sabía de dónde carajos lo había sacado </em>— <em>pronunciado de una forma tan lasciva obviamente lo encendería a él también; siempre había sido cuidadoso con el cuerpo de Oikawa, prestaba atención a sus reacciones, estudiaba sus expresiones cuando tocaba aquí y allá. Por alguna razón, cuando estaban a solas y en la intimidad, Iwaizumi consideraba aquellos como los únicos momentos en los que Oikawa era plenamente suyo y de nadie más, los únicos instantes donde bajaba todas sus defensas y se entregaba completamente tal cual era. Nada de especies, nada de responsabilidades ni de tapujos.</em></p><p>
  <em>E Iwaizumi lo acunaba todo el tiempo que podía, porque sabía que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía tener de aquella manera a Oikawa, tan expuesto, tan perfecto a sus ojos. Por eso velaba por su satisfacción, y también se entregaba lo más que un humano podía hacerlo. Sus suspiros se transformaron en jadeos entrecortados, cada vez más ansiosos, más necesitados. El cuerpo de Iwaizumi se movió sobre el suyo, hizo todo lo que debía hacer para complacerlo, para que ambos fuesen uno aunque fuera por breves instantes; e Iwaizumi adoraba la manera en la que Oikawa se aferraba a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiese de ello, le exaltaba la forma en la que solía suplicarle que no se detuviera, que no lo dejara a la deriva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y finalmente, amaba oírlo gemir su nombre en un tono tan dichoso y extasiado que satisfacía de manera inimaginable a Iwaizumi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de tantas ocasiones, aún no podía ni quería acostumbrarse al placer físico y emocional que le brindaban aquellos encuentros.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Te has dormido?.</em>— <em>el susurro de Oikawa sacó a Iwaizumi de su ensoñación. Al ladear el rostro Oikawa lo observaba de costado, su brazo estirado acariciando el rostro de Iwaizumi apenas en una caricia tan ligera como una pluma.</em></p><p>— <em>Estaba en eso.</em></p><p>— <em>Oh.</em></p><p>— <em>Ahora habla, ya me despertaste.</em></p><p>— <em>No es nada, sólo pensaba que podríamos hacer esto más seguido cuando vivamos juntos, ¿no?</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi cerró los ojos otra vez soltando una risa suave que Oikawa secundó; tomó la mano de Oikawa y besó sus dedos, suspirando. Se sentía relajado y por qué no, satisfecho con su vida.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Todas las veces que quieras, idiota.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi jadeó y se incorporó abruptamente, sentándose en medio de la cama. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque el sol que se filtraba por la ventana le hizo daño apenas dirigió su vista hacia allí. Agitado y desorientado, ladeó el rostro y observó su cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era otro cuarto, otra cama, otras sábanas. Y estaba solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, rascándose luego la cabeza, desordenando aún más su cabello. Se sentía frustrado, harto de aquello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Otra vez ese sueño. No, otra vez aquella persona. Maldito Oikawa… ¿Oikawa? ¿Era una criatura? ¿Se había revolcado con alguien que no era humano?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ya no recordaba parte del sueño. ¿Había estado en una cama junto a otra persona? ¿La conocía? Otra vez, Iwaizumi se descubrió en un esfuerzo mental supremo por recordar el rostro del otro, a su lado. No podía, no le salía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo que sí recordó por escasos segundos, lo último que su cerebro pudo retener, fue su risa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué aquel sonido le generaba tanta angustia y tanta alegría al mismo tiempo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chasqueó la lengua cuando sólo quedó la sensación de un sueño que ya no recordaba. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, recordó que era lunes. Tenía trabajo acumulado en el taller que no había adelantado el fin de semana y probablemente aquel día tenía que pelear también con los proveedores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se incorporó pesadamente, sin demasiados ánimos. Caminó por la habitación buscando su ropa desperdigada mientras planeaba e intentaba recordar todo lo que debía hacer aquel día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, una nota escrita por él mismo enganchada con un puñal en la puerta lo distrajo.</em>
</p><p>"<em>No te olvides de visitar a Hershel, imbécil."</em></p><p>
  <em>Ah. Si no leía la nota, ya iba a olvidarse. Sin retirarla de la puerta salió, tenía demasiado trabajo qué hacer.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Disculpen la tardanza! Espero les vaya gustando :3 intentaré subir otro en un ratito!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Parte 2, Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— <em>Y aún no sabes nada, Oikawa.</em></p><p>
  <em>El aludido suspiró, conteniéndose. Estaba caminando en círculos dentro de sus habitaciones privadas, en la torre más alta del castillo; le gustaba la vista que desde allí gozaba del reino. Podía ver gran parte de la capital, el bosque extendiéndose allá donde los ojos ya no alcanzaban a distinguir. Los sonidos de la ciudad ascendían incluso hasta allí, entreteniéndolo a veces. Se asomó por el balcón, el sol de la mañana golpeando su rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No le agradaba demasiado el sol, pero aquel castillo era bastante frío y un poco húmedo, por no decir lúgubre. Eso sí le gustaba, podría…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Oikawa.</em></p><p>— <em>Interrumpes mi momento de reflexión, Tsumu-chan.</em></p><p>— <em>Tsumu, tengo hambre. ¿Podrías terminar de una maldita vez?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oikawa soltó un sonido estrangulado cuando intentó detener la risa, casi tapado por el gruñido de Atsumu viniendo del interior de la habitación; Oikawa ladeó el rostro y vio la esfera luminosa flotando sobre su cama, las imágenes moviéndose en su interior.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Pero, ¿por qué no vas a comer y me dejas de joder? ¿No te das cuenta acaso que estoy en algo importante? Tengo que resolver todo yo, siempre. No sirves para nada.</em></p><p>— <em>Tú menos. Hace años que estás intentando capturar a Kageyama sin éxito. Vaya eficacia.</em></p><p>— <em>¡Muérete!</em></p><p>— <em>¡Hazlo tú primero!</em></p><p>
  <em>Bueno, al menos tendría unos minutos de paz, si a eso le llamaba oír los gritos y gruñidos de fondo mientras le ignoraban olímpicamente. Recostó su espalda en el marco de la ventana que llevaba hacia el balcón, observando sin ver realmente las copas de los árboles, a lo lejos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hacía tiempo, quizás ya más de un año, que el rumor de una posible resistencia había llegado a oídos de Oikawa. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con los humanos y aquellos seres despreciables que siempre se inmiscuían en sus problemas, los magos. Sino, no existía forma en que aquellas criaturas inútiles pudiesen haber destruido su glamour. No sabía exactamente cuántos eran ni dónde se escondían, pero sí tenía bien en claro que Wakatoshi, el único heredero del legítimo rey, encabezaba la oposición a su mandato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y que Kageyama se encontraba entre sus aliados.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado y furibundo mientras Atsumu y Osamu seguían gritándose. Cinco años atrás, le había costado bastante ubicar el paradero de Kageyama luego de haberlo perdido de vista en la capital. El maldito había hecho su jugada maestra y estaba re agrupándose, posiblemente para tomar de manera definitiva la ciudad. Mala decisión por parte del humano. Oikawa había logrado su cometido de manera bastante divertida, entreteniéndose bastante con esos humanos que no formaban parte de su reino: asesinando a algunos, provocando trifulcas entre otros, desviándolos del camino y obligándolos a introducirse en el bosque de Aoba del que nunca saldrían a los que no caían en sus demás trucos; pronto, Kageyama se encontró solo y acorralado, pero supo huir hacia la frontera. Le tomó días, semanas hacerlo, camuflándose de la mirada constante de Oikawa sobre su cabeza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sólo para perder su paradero cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él. Había cruzado la frontera y ya no tenía jurisdicción ni derecho alguno a introducirse en otro territorio y asesinar a uno de sus ciudadanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Furioso, tuvo que comunicar a los gemelos las malas noticias que había querido evitar dar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando éstos le aseguraron que Kageyama no había vuelto a Karasuno. No sentían su presencia, no conocían tampoco su destino real, y aquello los había dejado confundidos y encolerizados a los tres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Cómo era posible que un miserable ser humano desapareciera así, sin más! Oikawa había buscado y rebuscado sobre todo el reino, y lo había hecho a conciencia. Había puesto un ojo sobre cada ciudad, pueblo, aldea y asentamiento. Había vigilado mares, largos, arroyos, atendiendo también al bosque, praderas y campos, todo sin éxito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Literalmente se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y aquello, obviamente, no era normal. No era obra de humanos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fue ahí que empezó a sospechar que alguna criatura mágica estaba implicada en su desaparición. ¿Acaso el maldito había tenido un aliado todo ese tiempo que incluso los hermanos en Karasuno desconocían? No podía ser, era un humano, no podía ser tan hábil e inteligente, mucho menos tan capaz de haber hecho amistad con alguna criatura mágica de Shiratorizawa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que no llegara a enterarse Oikawa que había sido alguno de los suyos, porque su ira se vería incrementada hacia el infinito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, las criaturas le temían o al menos, lo respetaban. Nadie allí en su sano juicio actuaría en su contra, no conociendo cómo podía llegar a actuar. El maldito de Kuroo o quizás algún otro conocido también habían expandido el rumor de su "impaciencia violenta". No le gustaba esperar ni que le ocultaran cosas, ¿qué tenía de malo enojarse?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quizás sí se había pasado un poquito cuando había incendiado una aldea entera con todos sus habitantes adentro cuando se enteró que ocultaban a los restos del ejército de Karasuno que no había alcanzado a eliminar. ¡Era su reino, tenían que cuidarlo entre todos! Eso había sido en la época en la que su hechizo aún no se había expandido por todo el territorio, de hecho. Sin embargo, aquello no se había vuelto a repetir, afortunadamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aún así, los magos eran otro cantar. Aquellas sí eran otras criaturas despreciables. Ocultos, aislados y ermitaños, solían retraerse y no tenían contacto estrecho con ninguna otra especie, ni siquiera entre ellos. Solían esconderse y adquirir forma física sólo cuando necesitaban algo urgente o cuando la situación realmente lo ameritaba. Y eran bestias de temer. Oikawa desconocía la mayoría de sus artilugios, así como lo hacía con los de los Elfos, por lo que no le extrañó que alguno de ellos se hubiese topado en el camino de Kageyama en el momento justo, en el lugar ideal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Era posible que un humano tuviese tanta suerte? Visto y considerando la mala que él tenía, podía ser posible.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Te das cuenta de la obsesión enfermiza que generaste por Kageyama? Shouyo ya ni lo nombra, basta con ese humano, Tsumu.</em></p><p>— <em>No lo nombra porque no lo ve, sabes que los humanos son así de...de...fáciles.</em>— <em>ambos estaban agitados, probablemente porque mientras Oikawa ordenaba sus ideas e intentaba pensar, ellos ya habían comenzado a golpearse.</em>— <em>Y no te hagas el superado ahora, bien que anoche llorabas porque Shouyo me presta más atención a mi que a ti.</em></p><p>— <em>Yo no lloré, maldito infeliz. En tus sueños te presta más atención a ti.</em></p><p>
  <em>Y otra vez volvían a gruñirse. Oikawa se preguntó en ese momento qué clase de vida debía soportar aquel humano llamado Shouyo con aquellas bestias insoportables pululando sobre él todo el tiempo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Volviendo a sus pensamientos, aún así, no explicaba del todo por qué había desaparecido para siempre. Oikawa hubiese creído que, luego de un tiempo prudencial, Kageyama haría alguna reaparición estelar para sacarlo de sus casillas, pero no había sido el caso. Pasados unos meses y luego, los años, tampoco había vuelto a Karasuno. Nadie había encontrado siquiera su cuerpo, de uno u otro lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y en ese momento, había empezado a circular un rumor en el bosque. Aún seguía escuchando su voz, sus susurros. El hijo del rey estaba vivo, y no sólo eso. Había logrado huir del palacio con un grupo bastante grande de aliados. Por supuesto, apenas Oikawa había sabido acerca de aquel pequeño grupo, quiso al menos cerciorarse de que no fueran peligrosos. Ingeniosamente, habían tomado como refugio los límites del bosque, ni muy profundo ni demasiado a la vista de las personas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa se había hecho presente allí donde sabía los rumores marcaban su paradero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin éxito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y otra vez, la misma maldita secuencia que había padecido con Kageyama se repitió con Wakatoshi y sus amigos. No había manera posible, humana o mágica de hallarlos. ¿Es que acaso también se los había tragado la tierra? ¿A qué estaban jugando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al poco tiempo unió el rompecabezas, por supuesto. Los rumores ahora hablaban de un enemigo que se había vuelto aliado, enemigo de la monarquía. ¡¿Acaso aquello era una broma?! ¿Todo lo que odiaba se había juntado en un mismo grupo?</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Conocen algún mago? Oigan, les estoy hablando, dejen de morderse.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Mago? ¿Te refieres a la especie esa de mierda que vive escondiéndose como las ratas, o estás buscando a alguien que conozca sus hechizos?</em></p><p>— <em>Cualquiera de las dos opciones me sirve.</em></p><p>
  <em>Ambos gemelos habían detenido su pelea y miraban alternativamente a Oikawa o al otro hermano, exasperándolo un poco.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Si, claro que conocemos. A uno sólo, porque...bueno.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Por qué a uno sólo?</em></p><p>— <em>Samu se comió a los demás. No me preguntes cómo lo hizo, pero casi muere. La indigestión fue intensa.</em></p><p>— <em>Y mamá casi termina lo que los magos no lograron.</em></p><p>— <em>Qué...criaturas tan amorosas y compasivas son los dragones. Me hubiese gustado conocerlos antes.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Para qué quieres un mago, Oikawa?</em></p><p>— <em>Porque tengo el leve presentimiento que podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Kageyama y todos sus secuaces.</em></p><p>— <em>Bien. Sólo te advierto, la rata de la que te hablamos se esconde muy bien, por eso Samu no logró engullirlo.</em></p><p>— <em>Necesito que sea en buenos términos, por favor.</em></p><p>— <em>No te preocupes, después se volvieron amigos. Pero Suna sigue siendo un maldito ermitaño.</em></p><p>— <em>Cuando lo encuentren, denle mis saludos. Avísenme a ver cómo podemos hacer negocios. Debo irme, tengo cosas qué hacer. ¡Ser rey es tan difícil!</em></p><p>— <em>¡Vete y déjanos en paz!</em></p><p>
  <em>La bola de cristal dejó de brillar, temblando en el aire. Por un momento, Oikawa pensó que estallaría por la fuerza mágica que los gemelos habían empleado para bloquear la comunicación, pero el artilugio simplemente cayó sobre la cama, humeando. Se quedó mirando la esfera durante un par de minutos, la mente en blanco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finalmente, caminó hacia la ventana y cambió de forma, sus preocupaciones quedando atrás.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa sintió el sol quemándole la espalda, las plumas. Aquel día estaba demostrando ser especialmente sofocante, y el odiaba, aborrecía el calor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque odiaba sudar. Iwaizumi ya estaba harto de trabajar al sol, pero la cuestión era sencilla: trabajando sólo en el taller, nadie podía ayudarlo a descargar los materiales de los carruajes luego de pelear con los proveedores e introducirlos al interior de su lugar de trabajo, una y otra vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luego de un par de horas se dio por vencido, sentándose en un pequeño tronco que solía utilizar de silla provisoria, fuera de su casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mientras descansaba a la sombra, observó el movimiento tranquilo de la aldea donde vivía. Hyogo era un lugar apacible, sin sobresaltos. Constaba de pocos habitantes y la mayoría de los locales eran hoteles transitorios; se encontraba en el límite con el reino de Karasuno, a unos kilómetros de la frontera. Era el último poblado de Shiratorizawa y allí, el reino parecía haberlo olvidado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tampoco importaba demasiado; la aldea se sustentaba bajo sus propios recursos y obtenía lo que necesitaba de la naturaleza. El bosque de Aoba se extendía inmenso a sus espaldas; allí no había criaturas mágicas agresivas y los mismos árboles servían de material y refugio, todo en una extraña y casi sospechosa armonía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un carro con frutas y verduras pasó delante de Iwaizumi, el sonido de las ruedas golpeando algunas piedras en el camino lo sobresaltó. Se quedó mirando los alimentos mientras estos se alejaban, metro a metro, y reaccionó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maldiciendo, se levantó de repente de su descanso transitorio, contrariado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se había olvidado de la maldita nota que estaba justamente clavada en la puerta de su cuarto para que no lo hiciera. Se había olvidado de ir a ayudar a Hershel ese día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cerró el taller, puso llave a su vivienda y partió. Tampoco es que su casa estaba demasiado lejos; el viejo vivía a unas dos o tres cuadras de donde estaba su taller y, al paso que iba, llegó en menos de cinco minutos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Golpeó la puerta, aguardando respuesta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hershel era un hombre ya entrado en años - en bastantes años, a decir verdad - que servía como médico, boticario, librero e incluso, en sus buenas épocas, como herrero de la aldea; el viejo sabía hacer absolutamente todo, conocía el terreno como la palma de su mano, los caminos, los accidentes naturales e incluso podía vaticinar el tiempo. Era, por cierto, bastante querido en el lugar. Eso sí, cuando se le encontraba, que contadas con los dedos de una sola mano eran esas ocasiones. Solía salir solo sin previo aviso y dar largos paseos, realizando negocios en otros pueblos o ciudades o simplemente visitando algún pariente lejano que aún le quedaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era el alma del lugar, como decían. Nadie recordaba realmente cuánto hacía que vivía allí o si es que lo había hecho toda la vida pero todos, adultos y niños, conocían su nombre y sabían a quién se referían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, no tenía familia cercana. No le conocían esposa y tampoco había tenido hijos. No tenía hermanos y sus padres, por obvias razones, habían fallecido hacía ya mucho tiempo. El viejo era, en toda regla, un ermitaño solitario que de vez en cuando asomaba la nariz para cumplir algún recado o dar algún consejo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero para Iwaizumi, aquel viejo era más que todo eso. Mucho más, a decir verdad. Iwaizumi no tenía un recuerdo fijo de qué mierda había sucedido con su vida, pero en algún punto, ésta se le había venido abajo. Sabía que vivía en la capital y que probablemente culpa de la maldita guerra había tenido que partir de allí; había vagado kilómetros y kilómetros, subsistiendo al realizar pequeños trabajos de oficio aquí y allá. Por suerte, era bueno en lo que hacía, y un día como cualquier otro, a unos kilómetros de allí, se había topado con Hershel quien justo estaba haciendo negocios en aquel poblado. Había visto sus trabajos y, como quien no quiere la cosa, le había ofrecido trabajar en la aldea de Hyogo, argumentando que no había carpinteros y que él necesitaba ayuda porque no podía cumplir con todos los oficios de la aldea, rodeado de inútiles que no querían aprender las labores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O al menos, eso le había dicho. Más temprano que tarde, Iwaizumi se percató de que aquel viejo de rostro afable tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y era un tanto caprichoso en algunos aspectos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rápidamente, Iwaizumi encontró su lugar en la aldea. Lo que decía Hershel había sido cierto; nadie sabía trabajar bien la madera ni los diferentes tipos que allí podían conseguirse, teniendo tan cerca el bosque de Aoba. Un par de meses después, Iwaizumi se sintió tranquilo, satisfecho y contenido en aquel sitio pequeño pero pacífico donde todo el mundo se conocía, sin sobresaltos, sin mayores contratiempos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, su relación con Hershel había ido volviéndose más estrecha conforme pasaban los meses, luego los años. El viejo estaba solo e Iwaizumi no tardó en notar que disfrutaba de su compañía; pasaban largas tardes hablando de cosas sin relevancia, contándose tonterías del pasado, intercambiando opiniones de diferentes tareas. Hershel le enseñó también a trabajar el metal y a abrir su mente en cuanto a literatura y ambos, con el paso del tiempo, se volvieron muy unidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Casi tanto como si Hershel fuese el padre que Iwaizumi no tenía, el hermano que nunca tuvo y el amigo que necesitaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por eso, cuando golpeó por tercera vez aquella puerta sin obtener ninguna respuesta, comenzó a impacientarse de verdad. Se había tomado la costumbre de, al menos, almorzar o cenar con aquel viejo casi día por medio, al menos cuando sabía que se encontraba en la casa, porque aún no perdía su vitalidad e ínfulas de viajero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No podía ingresar a su casa así sin más, pero ¿y si le había sucedido algo? Hershel nunca le había confesado su verdadera edad, pero debía estar sobre los 60 años. Era demasiado viejo, el maldito. Podría haberle dado un ataque, o quizás se había caído y no había nadie para socorrerlo…</em>
</p><p>— <em>Si me tiras la puerta abajo, vas a arreglarla tú mismo. Y sin cargo.</em>— <em>al oír su queja detrás de la puerta, Iwaizumi respiró tranquilo, aliviado.</em></p><p>— <em>Viejo de mierda, ya iba a tirar la puerta abajo de verdad. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Me preocupa que estés aquí solo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Hershel finalmente abrió la puerta, dejándolo pasar. El interior de la casa era cómodo, reconfortante. No había montañas de porquerías acumuladas, nada de polvo. Se notaba que al viejo le gustaba mucho el orden y la limpieza; Iwaizumi no se cansaba de ver la cantidad de lámparas y objetos de metal que tenía aquí y allá de los cuales no conocía su finalidad, pero que Hershel le había dicho en broma que servían para hacer "pócimas".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo oyó toser a sus espaldas; si bien gozaba de mucha vitalidad, no podía olvidar los años que cargaba. Sin embargo, tampoco se dejaba ayudar demasiado, era demasiado cascarrabias y orgulloso para eso.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Qué calor hace, no lo soporto.</em>— <em>terció Hershel indicándole con una mano que tomara asiento en la mesa del comedor. Ya tenía té preparado allí, pese a que era mediodía, un poco más de las 12.</em></p><p>— <em>Pero si no has salido de aquí, no sabes lo fuerte que está el sol. Maldita sea. ¿No es un poco tarde para el té?</em></p><p>— <em>Ni tarde ni temprano, Iwaizumi. Toma una taza.</em></p><p>— <em>Vine a almorzar, no a tomar el té.</em></p><p>— <em>Aún no preparé nada, me tomaste desprevenido. Estaba haciendo un par de hechizos en mi taller cuando azotaste mi puerta.</em></p><p>— <em>Oye.</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi quería negarse al té, no sólo porque ya era horario para otro tipo de colación, sino porque aún estaba sofocado; en el interior de aquella casa podía refrescarse, estaba bastante a gusto allí. Pero si a eso le sumaba agua hirviendo, como solía engullir las cosas aquel viejo...aún así, no pudo negarse. Hershel ya estaba sirviendo una taza delante suyo, instándolo con la mirada a que bebiese. Sonrió al oír su último comentario; Hershel siempre bromeaba con respecto a la brujería y las criaturas mágicas. Solía jactarse de conocer a varias de ellas que le habían "pasado" información en secreto y, desde su punto de vista, Iwaizumi podía llegar a sentirse tranquilo al ver la naturalidad con la que se tomaba aquellas cuestiones que a otras personas espantaban.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Tampoco golpeé tan fuerte.</em></p><p>— <em>Te escuché a través de cuatro paredes, si te parece poco.</em></p><p>—<em>¿Quieres que te ayude con el almuerzo? No tengo problemas en…</em></p><p>— <em>Bebe ese té y déjale a éste viejo arreglárselas solo.</em></p><p>
  <em>Había hecho el amague de levantarse del asiento, pero al oír el tono autoritario y hastiado de Hershel decidió volver a sentarse, descargando pesadamente su cuerpo sobre la silla. Bufó mientras miraba la taza de té. No sabía bien con qué hierbas lo preparaba, pero tenía un color bastante oscuro y un aroma llamativo, delicioso. Chasqueando la lengua, le dio un sorbo. Luego otro. Sintió la punta de la lengua ardiendo por lo caliente que estaba pero, aún así, no podía dejar de beberlo. Por alguna razón aquella cosa era malditamente adictiva y, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya había terminado la taza.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¿Y? ¿Tan bueno como siempre?.</em>— <em>Iwaizumi dejó la taza sobre su plato y desvió la mirada hacia Hershel, quien ya había encendido el fuego y estaba acomodando algunas cacerolas. Tuvo que estirar el cuello para ver su espalda en la habitación de al lado.</em></p><p>— <em>Tan bueno como siempre, ¿qué carajo le pones? Nunca quisiste decírmelo.</em></p><p>— <em>Es un secreto. Sino, perdería la gracia y ya no querrías venir a mi casa.</em></p><p>— <em>No digas estupideces, sabes que…</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi se estaba incorporando de la silla para ayudar a Hershel con los preparativos. Dio uno, dos pasos hacia la cocina cuando sintió su cuerpo un poco más liviano, su mente despejada. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que había estado un tanto adormilado hasta ese momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y la risa volvió a su memoria, tan clara y nítida que creyó aquella persona se encontraba allí, en la misma habitación.</em>
</p><p>— <em>¡Oikawa, maldito hijo de puta!</em></p><p>— <em>¿Ah? ¿Iwaizumi? ¡Oye!</em></p><p>
  <em>Detrás de la risa, vino el rostro del responsable de tan hermoso y aterrador sonido. Luego, la situación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y después, todos los recuerdos, uno detrás del otro. Su relación, la caída del reino, el ascenso al poder de Oikawa, el quiebre de su vida juntos y su huída de aquel lugar, todo en un pantallazo atroz, rápido y contundente que lo hizo marear, perdiendo pie en el comedor de Hershel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hubiese dado de bruces contra el suelo de madera sino hubiese sido porque el viejo había sido rápido en notar su malestar. Le estallaba la cabeza y no sabía si era un dolor real o sus propios pensamientos nublándolo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado a Oikawa, justo a él?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hershel lo llevó ahora a uno de los sofás; el hombre le hablaba, le preguntaba cosas. No alcanzaba a oír bien su voz o al menos, a entenderle lo que le decía. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, respirando profundo. A esas alturas, no debería sentirse tan afectado. Ahora, un poco más calmado, sabía que recordaba aquello de manera esporádica porque el maldito había instalado un hechizo contagioso en toda la población que lo confundía al punto de olvidarse de casi todo lo relacionado con ambos, o al menos eso era lo que intuía por lo que había alcanzado a oír por ahí.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Iwaizumi, por quinta vez, ¿te encuentras bien?</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, gracias por ayudarme. Me mareé, no sé qué me pasó.</em></p><p>— <em>Quizás el calor del té te afectó, ya estabas un tanto sofocado antes. Seguro te ha bajado la presión.</em></p><p>— <em>Sí, seguro que es eso.</em></p><p>— <em>Oh, por todos los santos, ¿qué sucede?</em></p><p>
  <em>El tono de voz de Hershel descendió de volumen volviéndose casi un susurro; se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano varias veces por su espalda. Iwaizumi veía sus propias manos de forma borrosa en el llanto que había intentado contener en ese momento, pero la compasión del viejo lo había terminado de derrumbar. Lloró en silencio durante algunos minutos, la nostalgia y la pena por lo que pudo haber sido, y no fue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Extrañaba a Oikawa. Maldito sea que lo hacía. Había hecho cosas espantosas, le había ocultado tantas otras que ni él mismo había alcanzado a conocer. Había cambiado, se había vuelto una persona totalmente desconocida, pero aún así, con todo lo malo, aún lo amaba. Pese a que no debía, el anhelo de verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo estaban allí, tan presentes como el primer día. Su corazón se negaba a comprenderlo pese a que su mente ya había tomado la decisión al irse en aquel momento del castillo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero aún así dolía, dolía como la puta madre.</em>
</p><p>— <em>Sólo...recordé algo triste, es todo.</em>— <em>soltó con voz tomada, aclarándose la garganta.</em></p><p>— <em>¿Irremediable?</em></p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi recargó su espalda en el sofá, suspirando. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar la pregunta que Hershel había formulado de manera tímida y en ese momento, lo vio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, no iba a llorar otra vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En su mano derecha, en su dedo anular, aún descansaba un anillo de oro blanco, brillante, sobresaliente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca había tenido el coraje de retirarlo de allí porque significaba el quiebre total e irreversible de sus sentimientos.</em>
</p><p>— <em>No lo sé, Hershel. Supongo que sí.</em></p><p>— <em>No pierdas las esperanzas, sea lo que sea.</em></p><p>
  <em>Levantó la mirada y sonrió al hombre que afablemente quería brindarle ánimos sin conocer su historia. Realmente quería creerle, su corazón lo necesitaba.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>